Heart Of The Darkness
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: La fiction reprend à la fin de la saison 3, c'est une suite directe du moment où Élena plonge dans l'eau, et se réveille, en vampire. La jeune femme va devoir se battre pour faire face à ce dont elle avait toujours craint : Sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Mais sa première victime va bouleverser bien des choses, bien des proches, et bien des relations...
1. Prologue

** PDV externe : **

Elena venait de se réveiller, à la morgue, alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de ce bâtiment, en pleine nuit. Ces souvenirs lui revenait peu à peu. Elle chancelle. Se tenant au mur de sa main droite, et la tête de l'autre main. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle devenait peu à peu un vampire. Elle qui se refusait catégoriquement à en devenir un. Alors que tout semblait aller mieux, elle avait pris sa décision : Stefan. Ces souvenirs la perturbait. Délirait-elle ? Ou avait elle bel et bien rencontré Damon en premier ? Elle était confuse... D'ailleurs, avaient-ils survécus suite à la mort de Klaus ? Mon Dieu, elle tomba au sol afin de faire le point, sa tête lui faisait mal. La colère la prit et elle voulut taper dans la porte en face d'elle afin d'évacuer. Elle lança un bon coup de pied dans celle-ci qui s'écroula sous sa force. Elle en resta bouche-bée. Elle était en train de devenir un monstre...


	2. Chapter 1

**C****hapitre ****1 **: PDV Elena.

Je repris mes esprits et ouvris grand les yeux avant de me rassoir d'un seul coup. J'eus l'impression que mes poumons se déchiraient, et n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je voulus me mettre debout mais chutais au sol, n'ayant pas remarqué que j'étais sur une sorte de table en fer. Je restais allongée au sol, face contre terre, et me surélevais sur un coude. La main gauche au sol, la droite sur mon cœur, je toussais encore et j'avais l'impression de cracher des tonnes d'eau. Lorsque j'eus extirpé toute cette eau, je pus enfin me calmer... Et je constata froidement la sinistre vérité qui s'imposait à moi : rien ne bougeait sous ma main droite. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Ce muscle qui s'affolait pour un rien était désormais mort. Mes souvenirs revenaient : le sauvetage de Stefan, l'accident avec Matt, mon choix entre les deux frères, le coup de téléphone à Damon, la mort de Klaus... Peu à peu ils revenaient... Tous... Ils revenaient tous. Même ceux que l'on m'avait forcé à oublier. Ceux que Damon m'avait forcé à oublier. Je regardais autour de moi... J'étais seule. Il fallait que je téléphone... Que m'arrivait-t-il ? Je sortis dans le sombre et froid couloir du bâtiment inconnu où j'étais. Je ne marche même pas droit et plus j'avance plus ma tête me fait mal, mais je dois trouver un téléphone que j'appelle Stefan. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Avait-il survécu à la mort de Klaus ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte moi ? Enfin du moins pas réellement. Pourquoi, je me souviens de ce que l'on m'a contrainte à oublier ? La réalité s'imposait clairement à moi, mais je m'y refusais c'était impossible comment pourrais-je ? Meredith et son sang de vampire... Mais oui, tout est clair. J'étais morte avec le sang de Damon dans les veines. Je devenais un vampire. Cette pensée m'acheva et je tomba au sol. Comment... Comment allais-je faire ? Et Jérémy ? Et Bonnie, va-elle m'accepter ? Assise au sol le dos appuyé au mur, ma colère me gagna et m'envahit bien trop vite. Je cognais si violemment dans la porte d'en face qu'elle s'écroula... Auparavant, avec ma force humaine, je n'aurai jamais réussi... Je devenais bel et bien un monstre froid et sans pitié.

- Ma demoiselle ? Que faite vous là ? Vous allez bien ?

Je tournais la tête vers cette voix rauque, et découvris avec effroi qu'un petit homme plutôt rondouillard m'observait. Soudain mes mâchoires me brûlèrent et ma gorge se serra, mon estomac quant à lui semblait vide et moi affamée. En une fraction de seconde, je m'étais jetée sur le pauvre inconnu, réduisant tout ce qu'il était à l'état de charogne immonde. Abolissant sa courte existence, ses rêves et ses ambitions. Avait-il une famille ? Des enfants et une femme ? J'étais la monstrueuse créature qui allait les rendre orphelins de leur père. Et peut m'importait, ce que je voulais c'était le vider de son sang et sentir ce liquide rouge infâme et succulent à la fois me parcourir. Et c'est ce que je fis, juste avant de découvrir une silhouette dans l'ombre, qui m'observait, elle aussi. Mais son odeur n'était pas aussi parfumée que celle d'un humain. Je ne distinguais pas qui cela pouvait être, mais je devinais facilement que cet être n'était autre qu'un vampire.


	3. Chapter 2

**C****hapitre 2**: PDV Damon.

Elle était là, accroupie sur ce qui avait dû être un humain. Je distinguais de loin sa longue silhouette féminine. Son petit gilet prune maculé du sang de sa victime, son débardeur noir et son jean clair. Et même avec ses cheveux décoiffés et le sang de cet homme qui recouvrait ses lèvres, elle était radieuse. Certains auraient pu la prendre pour Katherine mais pas moi, elle en était tellement différente. Déjà je lisais dans ces yeux toute la culpabilité de son acte. Alors qu'après un tel crime, dans ceux de Katherine on ne pouvait voir que du plaisir et de la satisfaction. Là était toute la différence, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette garce assoiffée de sang. Je me déplaçais à vitesse vampirique et m'accroupissais à coté d'elle. L'odeur du sang humain me chatouillait les narines, j'aurai moi-même du mal à me retenir d'achever ce pauvre innocent si l'on restaient là. Elle semblait encore en état de choc et ne me lâcher plus des yeux. Je l'aidais à se relever, elle semblait si faible.

- Elena ? Est-ce que ça va ? Questionnais-je en levant son visage vers le mien alors qu'elle fixait de nouveau le cadavre.  
- Damon... J'ai... J'ai tué ce pauvre homme... Meredith m'a donné ton sang quand j'étais à l'hôpital, je suis morte avec... Damon, je l'ai tué, je suis un monstre... Je...

Je la coupais en posant un doigt sur ces superbes lèvres, et je l'attira contre moi. Elle fondit en larmes et sanglota de plus en plus fort. Je la repoussais gentiment, la tenant par les épaules, pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Elena. Tu es un vampire... Je pourrais le prendre mal tu sais, que tu traites les vampires de monstre... Plaisantais-je pour la faire un peu sourire, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Ses doux yeux de biche cessèrent de verser de tristes larmes et s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

* * *

PDV Stefan.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin je la trouvais là, dans les bras de Damon. Il devait être revenu rapidement après que je l'ai appelé. Il avait été le premier que j'avais averti. Pour elle, ou pour moi... Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais ensuite sorti le temps qu'elle se réveille prévenir Caroline et les autres et avais passé du temps à réconforter notre belle blonde qui venait de perdre Tyler. Oubliant ma propre peine peu à peu... Après tout, elle m'avait choisie... Sa transformation était peut-être une bonne chose... Nous aurions pu vivre heureux. Je me stoppais net en la voyant dans cet état. Elle était souillée de sang, mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le cadavre de ce pauvre homme. Elle l'avait tué froidement, pire encore, elle l'avait vraiment déchiqueté. J'avais rarement vu des cadavres aussi laminés. Mise à part ceux de Damon peut-être. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur elle. Sa bouche couverte de liquide rouge, ces cheveux plus en bataille encore qu'au réveil et ces yeux brillaient comme si elle était amusée... Le parfait sosie de Katherine à l'instant même, j'en eus la chair de poule de la voir ainsi. Elle m'horrifiait, j'étais même incapable de la toucher ou bien même de lui adresser la parole. Elle me terrifiait, même. Me rappelant mes souffrances que j'avais connu avec son ancêtre à qui elle ressemblait tant. Nos regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle m'aperçut enfin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détourner sur Damon qui me fixait lui aussi. Je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses prunelles. Il avait compris à quel point elle me rappelait cette garce manipulatrice.

- Je vais la ramener, tu t'occupes de ça. Me lança Damon en désignant le corps.

Je reconnaissais bien là Damon : "ça", cet homme avait été réduit à l'état de chose, pire : de proie pour lui. Je m'exécutais rapidement, sans lancer le moindre regard à Elena... Si elle était toujours mon Elena... Le temps que je me retourne ils étaient déjà partis. Tant mieux, je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur... Je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait autant ressembler à ce monstre. Et elle en était un, mes yeux rivés sur ce cadavre, les lambeaux de chair qu'elle avait taillé le prouver. Mon Dieu, comment allais-je faire pour supporter ça ?

* * *

PDV Elena.

Damon m'avait ramené chez lui, nous étions dans sa salle de bain, il avait mis mes vêtements à laver et j'étais enveloppé dans une de ses chemises noire très douce. Il nettoyait ma bouche et mes mains maculées de sang tandis que je le contemplais. Il était si doux avec moi, et il avait eu une réaction tellement tendre quand il m'avait vu... Contrairement à Stefan. Je le dégoutais, ça se voyait tellement. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de penser à lui. Notre première rencontre tourbillonnait dans ma tête tandis qu'il rinçait le tissu avec lequel il m'avait nettoyé, je me jetais à l'eau :

- Je me souviens tu sais... Lui murmurais-je. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur le lavabo étendant ses bras et baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis au téléphone ? Questionnais-je de plus bel. Il se releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et que voulais-tu que je dise ? "Nan Elena, enfaite, c'était moi le premier, mais je te l'ai fait oublier, ne le choisi pas lui, je suis fou de toi !" ? Sérieusement ?

Je ne retiens qu'une seule de ses paroles : Je suis fou de toi. Il ne m'avait encore jamais rien dis de tel. Il m'avait bien déjà dit qu'il m'aimait, après me l'avoir fait oublier. Mais qu'il était fou de moi jamais. Une vague de chaleur me submergea... Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Après tout, c'est lui qui était là maintenant, lui qui s'occupait de moi. Je sentis mes joues rougirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander naïvement :

- Tu es fou de moi ?

Il me regarda alors passionnément et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Il posa ma main sur ma joue avant de planter ces superbes yeux azur dans les miens. Caressant ma joue avec son pouce, son contact me fit doucement frémir. Je ne pouvais plus quitter ses yeux, j'étais comme hypnotisé... Que m'arrivait-il ?


	4. Chapter 3

**PDV Elena**

J'étais comme perdue dans ma propre conscience. Je me noyais peu à peu dans ses yeux et n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Tout tournait dans ma tête. Mes souvenirs avec lui. Ceux avec Stefan... Stefan, il me haïssait, il ne m'aimait probablement plus, je le répugnais. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Arriverai-je à me contrôler ? Vais-je devoir devenir "végétarienne" moi aussi ? Boire le sang de bêtes innocentes ? Quand allais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi et voir mon frère ? Jérémy... Comment allais-je lui expliquer ? Et si jamais je lui faisais du mal... Et Bonnie, allait-elle m'accepter ? Et Matt comment allait-il ? Je me sentais tellement perdue, il continuait de me fixer avec tendresse tandis que moi je sentais mon stress monter... Et Alaric ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Puisqu'il a était crée avec mon sang et que je suis morte. Et Tyler ? Et Caroline ?

- Tu vas rester là un moment, je vais te préparer une chambre... Annonça Damon, me sortant de mes questionnements inutiles et ignorant ma question précédente.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demandais-je penaude. Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Pas ce soir. S'il te plaît...

* * *

** P****DV Damo****n**

Évidemment j'en mourrais d'envie, et il fallait qu'elle reste ici. J'avais aussi pensé à dormir avec elle car toute seule, je ne sais pas si elle aurait su contrôler sa faim et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que dans l'instant même Stefan aurait été capable de veiller sur elle. Je ne le comprenais pas vraiment... Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi après tout ? Certes elle pouvait lui faire penser à Katherine mais au point qu'Elena le dégoute aussi... Elle en était bien différente. Ses beaux yeux suppliant étaient toujours fixés sur moi. Oui, il fallait que je lui dise oui, je n'avais pas envie de rester seul non plus. Pas après les événements de la journée. Et je ne voulais plus être loin d'elle. Je ne voulais plus risquer de la perdre.

- Tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuse pour passer une nuit avec moi, blaguais-je.

Je la fis sourire, un faible sourire, tout petit, rempli de tristesse. Je la serra alors contre moi, seigneur, que je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Je la porta et me déplaça rapidement jusqu'à mon lit afin de l'installer dans ce dernier. Et je replaça la couverture au-dessus d'elle. Je m'apprêtais à partir dans le salon pour attendre Stefan mais elle me retenu par la main. Et je craquais, je ne pouvais résister à ce regard. Je m'installais près d'elle et elle se tourna pour me regarder, je fis alors de même. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était si belle, si douce... Mais elle semblait terriblement perdue de nouveau. Je devinais facilement qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour tout le monde sauf elle.

* * *

**PDV Elena**

Il était là tout près de moi, et je me sentais à peu près bien, j'avais des tas de questions pourtant qui tournaient dans ma tête. Mais l'instant présent m'apaisait. Je me sentais encore un peu humaine. Il dû voir que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions car il caressa tendrement ma joue, la sensation de sa main me faisait le plus grand bien, et réchauffait tout mon corps. Je retiens une fois de plus sa main afin qu'il ne l'enlève pas. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser quelques secondes cette dernière avant que je ne la repose sur l'oreiller et que ce soit lui qui n'agrippe la mienne. J'étais complètement perdue à vrai dire. J'avais dû faire mon choix beaucoup trop rapidement entre eux... Et avait-il été le meilleur ? Je n'en suis vraiment plus certaine...

- Tu cherchais Katherine ? demandais-je  
- Quoi ?  
- Le soir où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. La vraie première fois. Tu la cherchais ?

Il parut partir lui aussi dans de longues réflexions, et se plaça sur le dos. Tandis que moi, je continuais à l'admirer. Il déplaça ses bras derrière sa tête, et fixa le plafond. L'air rêveur, mais à la fois honteux et déçu.

- Oui, je la chercher. Je cherchais le tombeau où je croyais qu'elle avait été enterré. Je l'es d'ailleurs trouvé. Et je t'ai trouvé toi aussi... Tu as été comme un mirage... Physiquement je t'ai pris pour elle. Mais j'ai tout de suite fait la différence à ta démarche, ta façon de parler, de me regarder... Tu m'as troublé, tu m'attirais et ce n'était pas seulement physique. Certes tu étais le portrait de la femme qui j'aimais mais tu représentais tout ce que je n'étais plus. Tu étais fragile et naïve... J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais différente. Je n'avais aucune envie de te faire du mal...

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse et j'en restais bouche bée. Pourquoi s'était-il retenu de me dire tout cela avant ? Il ne pouvait pas car il m'avait fait oublier, mais les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé, il aurait dû m'en parler avant, cela aurait tout changé. Ses mots avaient l'effet d'un soleil d'été sur ma peau d'humaine, ils me rendirent vite mon sourire.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Il y a Stefan... "Ce sera toujours Stefan" tu te souviens ? Continua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ma tête.

À cet instant précis je regrettais toutes les choses dures que je lui avais fait subir, toutes ces choses horribles que j'avais prononcé. Il avait changé, il n'était plus le Damon maléfique et sadique que j'avais connu au début. Son amour pour Katherine l'avait détruit et rendu mauvais. Mais je me rendais compte qu'il était éteint désormais, et avec lui ce Damon que je haïssais. Il ne pensait plus à faire du mal. C'était devenu ou même redevenu quelqu'un de tendre et sensible même s'il gardait son bête humour de séducteur.


	5. Chapter 4

**P****DV Damo****n**

Elle ne me répondit pas, alors je tourna la tête vers elle et regretta tout de suite mes mots car elle ne bougeait plus et se contentait de me regarder tristement. Je lui souris comme pour m'excuser, et elle me le rendit, comme pour me montrait qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Mais je me doutais que c'était à elle qu'elle en voulait.

- Comment je vais faire si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu y arriveras, et nous seront là pour t'aider.

- Stefan me déteste, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même.

Je déplia mes bras et elle vint se loger dans ces derniers. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais cette envie de la protéger. Je n'avais pas de mots pour la réconforté. Je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Je resserrais mon emprise autour elle, et je la sentis frémir. Avait-elle froid ? Ou étais-ce moi qui lui faisais cet effet là ? Auparavant son cœur aurait battu la chamade de se retrouver aussi près de moi. Et maintenant qu'il était éteint son corps continuait de me prouver que j'avais encore une chance de la garder pour moi. Même si elle avait choisi Stefan quelques heures plus tôt. J'aurai dû lui dire que non, il ne la détestait pas, mais moi-même je n'en étais pas sûre ou bien même, j'aurai dû me réjouir de la situation qui semblait tournée en ma faveur. Mais non, je ne pouvais m'empercher de m'inquiéter pour elle. J'irai parler à Stefan dès qu'il rentrerait, il faut à tout prix que j'éclaire la situation & qu'il fasse un effort, Elena aurait besoin de lui.

* * *

**PDV Elena**

J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Que je me sentais bien, que ça présence et ses caresses m'apaisaient. Que tout ce que nous avions vécu comptait pour moi, mais au lieu de ça, je serra un peu plus contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement mon front et continua à caresser mon front. Je passai ma main sur son tort. Sa chaleur me faisait un bien fou. Il reprit ses caresses sur les cheveux et je fermai les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Peu à peu le noir s'installa et je me sentis partir. Ses bras chauds dans lesquels j'étais me rassurer. Tous nos souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête. Je ne pourrais plus jamais en oublier aucun. Il était devenue tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et j'avais été tellement dure avec lui. Tellement méchante parfois. J'eus le temps de lui chuchoter un léger "merci" et m'endormis complètement sereine.

* * *

**P****DV Demo****n**

Je senti sa respiration devenir plus calme, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, les siens s'étaient fermés et elle ne bougeait plus. Je passai 20 bonnes minutes à continuaient à caresser ces cheveux puis ses joues, et l'admirer sans pouvoir me décrocher de ce visage d'ange et ce corps de rêve. Elle dormait à poing fermé et semblait enfin détendue. Ses petites mains étaient accrochées à ma veste et ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher. Une de ses jambes était passée sur les miennes et la chemise que je lui avais prête remonter un peu trop haut. Je passai ma main sur son corps et la rabaissai. Je ne voulais pas abuser du fait qu'elle dorme. Un bruit de porte qui claque me sortis de ma contemplation. Stefan était revenu. Je me dégageai tout doucement de son emprise et la recouvrai, de la couverture. Avant de descendre à vitesse vampirique. Il était en train de se servir un verre de bourbon.

- Elle dort. Annonçais-je en croisant les bras. Et m'adossant au mur. Il m'ignora complètement. Et s'affala sur notre canapé, je me servis également un verre. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues avec Elena. Continuais-je en me retournant face à lui.

Je n'avais toujours aucune réponse et je n'allais pas passer la nuit à lui faire cracher le morceau alors que je pourrais être avec elle. Je bus mon verre cul sec.

- Comme tu voudras. Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler, alors que je pourrais me trouver en meilleure compagnie... Et dans mon lit en plus ! Lançais-je froidement et lui tourna le dos, prêt à repartir d'où je venais.  
- Je ne peux plus... Répondit-il enfin avec son fameux air déprimant.

Je soupira brièvement. Moi qui m'étais fait à l'idée que j'allais pouvoir retourner dormir avec elle. Je le rejoins tout de même sur le canapé. Après tout, il rester mon petit frère, et jusqu'à présent Elena était toujours sa copine.


	6. Chapter 5

**P****DV Stefa****n** [ /!\_ Contenu Violent_ ]

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour moi, lui qui était censé être le méchant non ? Il avait toujours veillé sur moi comme un grand frère ce le doit et là encore, il le faisait, il voulait m'aider dans ma situation avec Elena alors qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Et malgré toutes ces années, il restait présent pour moi. Mais j'étais éreinté, épuisé et fatigué ce soir après avoir réconforté tout le monde, sauvé Matt et nettoyé le carnage humain d'il y a une heure. D'après Matt, Elena m'avait choisi comme je l'avais choisi pour ce qu'elle était par pour ce monstre sanguinaire qu'elle avait été ce soir. J'étais déçu et affaibli. J'avais encore fait le justicier alors que cette fois, je n'avais pas fait le bon choix. Je l'aurai sauvé elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Damon me regardait, m'incitant à poursuivre.

- C'est un monstre. Repris-je.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. C'est un jeune vampire et c'était sa première proie !S'énerva-t-il  
- Un être humain ! Et tu as vu l'état du corps après ? Ce n'était pas qu'un simple meurtre, le corps était en charpie ! M'énervais-je à mon tour en me levant  
- On parle d'Elena là ! Cela ne se reproduira pas, c'était une erreur comme on en fait tous ! Je ne te rappelle pas tes horreurs !

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. J'avais commis bien pire avec Klaus et même avant lui. Le nombre de gens que j'avais pu assassiner était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Et effectivement on parlait d'Elena, mais je n'étais plus sûr de la reconnaître...

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Continuais-je  
- Katherine n'est pas ? Demanda-t-il, sur un ton glacial. J'avais touché un point sensible. Je hochais la tête prudemment.  
- Comment peux-tu la confondre avec cette garce ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Elena a besoin de toi pour apprendre à se contrôler !  
- Sans toi, je ne peux pas. Dis-je en tournant les talons  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con Stefan ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne mérites pas le respect et l'amour qu'elle te porte ! Tu ne mérites pas une fille comme ça ! Klaus t'a vraiment changé ! Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de croupir avec cette garce de Katherine, c'est la seule que tu mérites ! Me cracha-t-il en hurlant.

Sa dernière phrase me fit sortir de moi, et je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. J'étais déjà à bout mais là, cela avait été trop. Je me retourna et lui colla mon poing en pleine figure. Il se plia en deux et je regrettais de suite mon geste. Il avait pris pour toute la colère que je gardais en moi alors qu'il était venu m'aider. En parlant de Katherine, je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux et en comparant Elena à elle devant lui, j'avais dépassé les bornes. Je savais que cette manipulatrice l'avait fait souffrir. Elle avait été son premier amour et je lui avais froidement pris. Il se redressa et me lança un regard déçu et désolé à la fois, sa pommette saignée. Il ne m'en voulait même pas. Moi oui. Il partit pour monter les escaliers et probablement la retrouver.

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n**

Stefan avait changé. Et même si Elena continue de croire qu'il est redevenu le gentil Stefan, la rage que Klaus lui a transmise ne partira pas avant un moment. Stefan restera Stefan, et l'éventreur qui est en lui y restera pour toujours. Après l'avoir dévisagé, je partis sans un mot en direction de ma salle de bain, afin de nettoyer cette trace de sang. Si la blessure avait déjà cicatrisé, le sang ne se volatiliserait pas tout seul.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour Elena, tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous et le reste. Je t'ai pris Katherine, et ça ce n'est pas excusable.

Je me retourna et le toisais de haut en bas. Il n'avait strictement rien compris. La chose n'était pas comparable. Et il valait mieux que je file avant de m'énerver pour de bon. Je ne lui en voulais plus depuis un moment pour Katherine. Mon amour pour elle était mort et enterré. Et j'avais compris qui elle était vraiment. J'avais passé plus de cent ans à chercher une femme qui ne m'avait pas aimé. Il m'avait rendu service après tout. M'évitant de devenir son jouer plus longtemps.

- Tu m'as pris une garce. Alors qu'Elena est une femme fabuleuse. Tu y perds, frangin.

Sur ces mots, je monta les escaliers et le laissa seul. Il ne méritait plus que je me préoccupe de son sort. Frère ou pas frère, Stefan était devenu quelqu'un de stupide.


	7. Chapter 6

**P****DV Elen****a**

Je les avais entendu crier à mon sujet ce qui m'avait réveillé, puis j'avais entendu un bruit lourd comme un coup, j'avais voulu descendre mais avec ma nouvelle ouïe de vampire que j'avais essayé de manier pour la première fois j'entendis des paroles plus basses et Damon remonter. Il me jeta un regard désolé, me fit un faible sourire et fila dans sa salle de bain. J'aperçus difficilement une petite trace de sang sur sa pommette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. C'était ma faute, s'ils s'étaient disputés. Il voulut fermer la porte derrière mais en quelques secondes j'y étais et retiens la porte. J'eus légèrement la tête qui tourne. Si j'arrivais à utiliser l'ouïe, la vitesse restait pour moi difficile à contrôler. Je me tins à la porte et entrais en reprenant mes esprits. Il se retourna et me regarda un air amusé sur le visage avant de venir me tenir le bras pour me guider jusqu'au lavabo.

- Doucement ! Je ne suis pas loin, je ne vais pas te manquer en si peu de temps. Rigola-t-il.  
- Te moque pas ! Ça va trop vite pour moi...

Je pris la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains et la mouilla et essuya moi-même la petite trace de sang. La plaie était déjà cicatrisée... Quand j'eus fini et que maladroitement j'eus mouillé sa chemise avec, je la jeta dans la petite corbeille noire de linge sale et relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me contemplait si je ne puis dire, il me fixait tendrement. Et j'avais moi aussi beaucoup de mal à le lâcher des yeux.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si vous vous êtes énervés, je...

Il me coupa en posant son pouce sur ma bouche, le fit glisser jusqu'à ma joue et la caressa tendrement. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler à une lenteur et le temps défilait différemment... Il approcha doucement mon visage du sien...

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n**

Son visage n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du mien et j'avais une envie incroyable de l'embrasser. Elle était si douce avec moi. Je vis son regard se poser sur mes lèvres. En avait-elle envie elle aussi ? Son doux regard de biche remonta jusqu'à mes yeux. Elle était si belle, si merveilleuse. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser passionnément et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point elle fait battre mon cœur. Lui avouer que je suis raide dingue de cette sublime femme qu'elle était. Je m'approchais encore, mais finalement déposa un baiser sur son front. Lent et doux. Je n'avais aucune envie de me décoller d'elle. Mais si je l'avais embrassé, que se serait-il passé ? Et si elle n'en avait plus envie... Je ne voulais rien gâcher et l'avoir près de moi était déjà un cadeau formidable. Quand je me décollais enfin d'elle, elle me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires qui me faisaient tant fondre.

- Allez, au lit princesse, il est déjà très tard. Lui murmurais-je en la portant jusqu'au lit.

Elle éclata de rire... Son si beau rire... Je donnerai tout pour l'entendre rire et la voir sourire chaque jours du reste de mon existence. Je la déposais délicatement sur les draps frais, alors qu'elle riait encore.

- Je vais mouiller tes draps, je me suis trempé !  
- Enlève là pour dormir.

Je lui répondis naturellement sans penser à mal. Mais je vis à son regard perplexe que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Effectivement, la faire dormir avec moi, en sous-vêtements n'était pas une idée raisonnable. Elle haussa un sourcil et au moment où j'allais lui dire de laisser tomber elle me répondit :

- Tourne-toi alors.  
- Quoi ? Demandais-je stupéfait.  
- Tourne-toi, le temps que je l'enlève. Répéta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'exécuta surpris. Elle avait donc suffisamment confiance en moi pour dormir à moitié nue dans mon lit. Et la connaissant, c'était plutôt rare. Je ne vais pas cacher que je mourrai d'envie de me retourner pour la regarder mais par respect je ne le fis pas. Et puis, je ne voulais pas gâcher une si belle nuit à ses côtés.

- C'est bon, me répondit-elle joyeusement.

Lorsque je me retournai elle était dans mes bras, assise et tenait la couverture d'une main pour se cacher et de l'autre elle me tendit ma chemise, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela me décrocha un sourire aussi, depuis que je l'avais fait rire elle semblait heureuse et ne se souciait plus de Stefan ou bien des autres problèmes qui pourraient suivre.

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

Il vint s'allonger auprès de moi. Et je me tournais pour le regarder. Il était pensif et fixait le plafond. Il m'avait fait tant rire quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'installais confortablement et l'admira quelque temps avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers moi et me souris. Nous avons parlé un moment, du fait qu'il allait s'occuper de moi, et prendre mon "éducation de vampire" en main, m'apprendre à contrôler ma faim, et mes nouveaux "pouvoirs". Peu à peu je me rendormais, paisible... Il caressa ma joue et mes yeux se fermèrent. Ce fut le noir complet, je sentis ses lèvres au coin des miennes et je souris une dernière fois en me laissant glisser dans le néant.


	8. Chapter 7

**P****DV Elen****a**

_-____ Il faut que tu sache, Stefan ne nous a pas trahis. Il avait une bonne raison._

___- Quoi ?_

___- Il a sauvé Klaus pour me sauver. Il a volé les cercueils pour se venger._

___Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, l'homme que j'aimais, n'était pas un traite... Il avait sauvé son frère. Damon s'éloigna prêt à partir mais je ne comprenais rien._

___- S'il a fait ça pour te protéger... Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Oh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis un idiot. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je ne me sentirai plus coupable.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Coupable de quoi ?_

___Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse mais aussi de regrets et d'envie._

___- De vouloir ce que je veux._

___J'avais compris, il parlait de moi... Il me voulait moi... Comment lui dire que cela était impossible... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... Mais j'aimais Stefan, et c'était pour lui que je voulais me battre. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je le fixai à mon tour et mon regard dérapa sur ses lèvres. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Damon était purement physique. Avec Stefan, ça allait bien plus loin. Il s'était toujours occupé de moi. Il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber._

___- Damon..._

___- Non, je sais, crois-moi j'ai compris. La copine de mon frère et tout.._

___Il s'éloigna après avoir fixé mes lèvres avec la même envie que la mienne, si ce n'est plus forte. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'éloigne... Puis il s'arrêta, se retourna et me dévisagea avant de prononcer:_

___- Non, non, tu sais quoi ? Si je dois me sentir coupable, ce sera pour ça._

___Il s'approcha de moi rapidement et m'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes réchauffa tout mon corps. Ses mains se posaient sur mes joues ce qui me produisait tant de bien. J'attrapai ses poignets, je ne voulais pas que ce baiser cesse. Mon cœur s'emballa et battit à tout rompre. J'aurais voulu le retenir encore un peu plus contre moi mais il se recula, me fit un tout faible sourire et prononça "Bonne nuit Elena" avant de disparaitre dans la nuit sombre. Mon Dieu que penser, j'avais tant désiré ce baiser, toute ma tête tourbillonnait. Finalement... Quels sont mes sentiments pour Damon, je ne suis plus sûre de rien._

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n**

Je ne dormais pas. À vrai dire j'avais très peu dormi... J'avais essayé de faire le point. Je n'avais plus qu'elle. Alaric, mon seul ami était mort et Stefan... N'en parlons pas. Le Stefan qui était mon frère n'était toujours pas revenu. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'avais été voir Bonnie afin qu'elle lui confectionne une bague. Heureusement que je n'avais pas croisé Caroline, cette dernière aurait insisté pour la voir, alors que Bonnie comprenait bien qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se maîtrise. Je la vis ouvrir tout doucement ses belles paupières rosées, elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Puis son doux regard se posa sur mon torse nu, j'avais eu très chaud cette nuit, elle émanait une chaleur incroyable quand elle dormait, puis son regard remonta pour venir se planter dans le mien. Et elle rougit en détournant le regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis si beau que ça ? Plaisantais-je en lui relevant la tête vers moi.

Elle rougit de nouveau si ce n'est plus, et elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit, et elle me regarda de haut en bas encore une fois avant de replanter ses prunelles marron dans les miennes.

- Je... J'ai rêvé de nous...

Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça, je restais sans voix. Que répondre à ça. Combien de fois avais-je moi-même rêvé d'elle et de moi...

- Je veux dire... de la fois où tu sais... Tu m'as embrassé... Enfin... la première fois... reprit-elle.

Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, et pour un peu plus moi aussi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire béat à ce souvenir. Je me rappelais de chaque instant. Ses lèvres fines sur les miennes, son petit cœur encore humain qui s'affolait et sa respiration accélérée. Ses petites mains douces et tendres sur mes poignets...

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

Avais-je bien fait de lui en parler après tout ? Il ne parlait plus, ne prononçait plus un mot. Le silence régnait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je me levais alors, un peu confuse et partis récupérer mes vêtements d'hier. Ce n'est qu'arrivant dans la salle de bain que je me rendis réellement compte de ma "tenue"... J'étais toujours en sous-vêtements. J'avais traversé la chambre en sous-vêtements ! Je rougis de honte cette fois. Mon Dieu, il avait dû me regarder pendant toute ma traversée. Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux. J'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements, il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Je voulais voir Jérémy et mes autres amis. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Damon n'avait pas changé de position. Les mains derrière la nuque, il regardait le plafond.

- Il faut que je retourne chez moi. Annonçais-je en attachant mes cheveux.

Immédiatement il tourna la tête vers moi et se leva, l'air franchement contrarié.

- Pas maintenant, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parte un moment, le temps que tu arrives à te contrôler.  
- Non, c'est hors de question. Il faut que je sois là pour Jérémy. Je suis sur que j'y arriverai. répliquais-je en descendant les escaliers.  
- Elena je ne plaisante pas, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la vie et l'envie d'un jeune vampire.  
- J'y vais, je ne vais pas rester cloitrée !  
- D'accord, essaye de sortir. Répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin.

Au moment où je voulu sortir et que j'avais à peine ouvert la porte, les rayons du soleil me brûlèrent les doigts. Je referma immédiatement. Ah. J'avais oublié ce détail. Je me retourna furieuse et le foudroya du regard.


	9. Chapter 8

**P****DV Damo****n**

Une boule de nerfs, voilà ce qu'elle était ce matin, mais c'est plutôt compréhensible. Elle ne contrôle pas encore ses émotions et je sais pertinemment qu'elle a le ventre vide. Je sors de ma poche la petite bague que lui avait faite Bonnie, et lui montra, je vis à son visage qu'elle comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Je me servis un verre et elle s'approcha pour s'en emparer mais je referma ma main.

- Donne-la-moi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je lui souris naïvement, son énervement me rappelait le mien au début de ma transformation. Je pris sa main qu'elle avait posé sur ses hanches et lui enfila la fine chevalière. Elle leva tendrement les yeux vers moi. J'avais réussi à la calmer. Du moins pendant un court instant car elle voulut repartir aussitôt. Oubliant que je tenais toujours fermement sa main dans la mienne. Je la retourna vite face à moi. Et elle me dévisagea avec une expression entre la colère et l'émerveillement. Je ne sais pas trop.

- Sois prudente. S'il y a quoique ce soit appel moi.

Elle acquiesça et partit jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner, de me regarder de bas en haut et elle finit par me fixer.

- Merci, encore une fois, merci Damon.

Je me contentais d'un bref sourire et de boire mon verre, mais lorsque je regardais de nouveau en sa direction, elle avait disparu.

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

J'avais pu m'entrainer à ma nouvelle vitesse pour retourner chez moi. J'avoue être tombée plus d'une fois. Et avoir eu très envie de vomir à l'arrivée. Je contemplais ma maison et ouvris la porte d'entrée mais je constata avec effrois que je ne pouvais pas entrer. J'appelais Jérémy en criant bien fort et il arriva immédiatement en me serrant dans ses bras, si fort que si je n'étais pas devenue vampire il m'aurait étouffé.

- Elena ! Mais c'est miraculeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Viens me raconter ! S'exclama-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.  
- En fait... Je ne peux pas entrer... Avouais-je honteuse.

Il se retourna brusquement et me regarda de haut en bas. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne réagisse pas comme Stefan... Mon Dieu, pitié pas ça...

- Ne me dis pas que... Enfin... Comment c'est possible...

Il semblait paniqué et j'aurais voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais je ne pouvais toujours pas entrer.

- Je t'expliquerai, une fois que je serai rentrée.

- Oui, bien sûr, entre. Excuse moi.

Je m'exécuta et ferma la porte dernière moi. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et je lui expliquais toute l'histoire. Le pourquoi j'étais un vampire, la réaction de Damon et Stefan, mon premier meurtre, je vis que ce passage le dégouta, je poursuivis donc avec ma culpabilité, ma bague et ma nuit avec Damon. Il m'écouta passionnément et quand j'eus fini, il me lança un sourire triste.

- Au moins, tu es encore là toi.

Je me leva et serra fort mon petit frère dans mes bras. Oui j'étais encore là, et je le serai pour longtemps. Je lui murmura que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais et il me serra encore plus fort. Mais son odeur humaine, me chatouillait les narines. Je sentis mes mâchoires se serrer... Non ! Hors de question. Je fila dans ma chambre, lui lançant un "je vais me doucher". Il me répondit qu'il allait faire du café. Je m'écoulais dernière ma porte... Et si Damon avait raison ? Et si je m'en prenais à lui ? Saigneur, non ! Je me levais et alla réellement prendre une douche cette fois.


	10. Chapter 9

**P****DV Jerem****y**

J'entendis Elena sortir de la douche. À première vue elle n'avait pas l'air si différente, ça m'avait quand même fait un choc quand elle m'avait annoncé ça. Mais dans un sens, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ai perdu beaucoup si ce n'est pas tout mes proches. Un par un, et la perdre pour de bon n'aurai pas été supportable. J'avais bien écouté ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ses peurs et tout le reste. Même si j'avais eu une légère envie de vomir au moment où elle m'avait parler de sa victime, j'étais resté à l'écoute pour ma sœur. Damon avait vraiment changé, ce n'était plus le sale con qui m'avait brisé la nuque. Il prenait soin de ma sœur et rien que pour cela je me devais de lui pardonner. Cependant, j'étais plutôt en colère contre Stefan, combien de fois l'avait-il fait souffrir ? Je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié ce mec... Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas à me mêler de ses choix. Pour moi elle n'avait rien à faire avec un vampire mais maintenant elle était l'une ou l'autre d'entre eux. Il faudrait que je m'y fasse. J'avais eu un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui se passait quand elle a détalé dans sa chambre, en l'ombre d'une demi-seconde.

- Bou !

Je me retourna d'un coup elle m'avait fait peur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la voir rire aux éclats de m'avoir surpris. C'était bel et bien ma sœur et personne ne la changerait même pas une transformation. Je lui servis une tasse de café et une pour moi, mais je la vis grimacer.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié, tu n'en veux pas ?

- Si si, je vais bien boir, Damon boit bien de l'alcool.

Je la vis porter la tasse à sa bouche pendant que je savourais mon café chaud. Son visage crispé se desserra. Et elle finit sa tasse directement. Elle me fit signe de la resservir, elle devait donc aimer ça. Je pris sa tasse, m'exécuta et lui tendit de nouveau. Elle resta un instant fixée sur mon poignet et se retourna s'adossant à la table et cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je comprenais très bien ce qui se passait, je ne suis pas un idiot. Mais je n'avais aucune peur vis-à-vis de ma sœur. Je m'en voulais plutôt, de l'avoir tenté ainsi, j'aurai dû faire attention.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Demandais-je inquiet

Je contourna la table, attrapa ses mains et les retira, son visage était semblable à celui de Katherine, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air d'en souffrir et pas d'apprécier la chose. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et lui souris, son visage me rappelait celui d'Anna... Les veines sous ses yeux disparurent peu à peu et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa son front sur mon épaule. Mais alors que je sentais son visage se relever vers mon cou elle me poussa violemment en arrière et j'en tomba au sol. Elle se retourna de nouveau et s'appuya sur la table, avant de la faire valser. Elle se retourna face à moi, chuchota un "je suis désolée" et filais en quelques secondes. Tout cela était ma faute, elle devait terriblement s'en vouloir mais j'avais été stupide de la prendre dans mes bras si tôt. Elle restait fragile. Je m'en voulais tellement, j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec ma sœur.

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n**

Alors que je me servais à boire, je sentis une présence dernière moi. Lorsque je me retournais, Elena s'écroula dans mes bras. Elle étouffa de longs sanglots, mon Dieu que s'était-il passé. Je reposa mon verre et la serra fort dans mes bras. Seigneur, je n'aimais pas là voir comme ça. Au bout de dix minutes, elle commença à se calmer, je la repoussais gentiment afin de pouvoir regarder son visage. Pas la moindre tache de sang pourtant, elle essuya ses yeux. Elle portait un petit gilet violet et un jean prune très sombre. Elle était radieuse à l'exception de ces deux cernes fixés sous ses beaux yeux tendres, surement à cause des larmes ou bien de la fatigue de sa course. Je pouvais facilement deviner à ses cheveux qui étaient tout emmêlés et décoiffés qu'elle avait dû courir jusqu'ici sans s'arrêter. Ou bien encore, c'était surement qu'elle mourrait de faim, car effectivement elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis son unique premier repas. Je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais elle se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux...- Je suis un monstre Damon, j'ai.. J'ai failli lui faire du mal ! T'avais raison je suis incontrôlable ! Je suis un monstre !**  
**

Elle passa une main dans ses superbes cheveux. Et se tourna d'un quart regardant le plafond pour ne pas pleurer. J'entrouvris la bouche pour la réconforter mais aucun mot ne sortait. Je n'étais décidément pas doué pour ça. Pourtant j'avais tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Je me haïssais intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'avais l'impression de ressentir toute sa douleur et toute sa peur. J'aurai presque failli pleurer moi aussi... Je souffrais tellement d'être impuissant face à ça.

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

- On va partir... Tu avais raison... On va partir un moment. Lui annonçais-je  
- Elena, ce ne sera que toi et moi...

Je vis ses yeux se mettre à briller, ce n'était pas compliqué de voir qu'il s'en voulait, et qu'il avait mal pour moi. Si seulement je l'avais écouté. Je pouvais lire dans son regard terne et triste à quel point il souffrait autant que moi. Je lui chuchota un "alors ce ne sera que toi et moi" et le serra dans mes bras, avec toute la force que je possédais. C'était comme vital de l'avoir contre moi. Je posais doucement ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et frissonna à son contact lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. Ses mains étaient fraiches, et me faisaient un bien fou sur mon corps brûlant. J'aurais pu rester ainsi une éternité... Il remonta sa main droite jusqu'à ma nuque passant sous mes cheveux. M'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis les doigts de sa main gauche passaient lentement sous mon gilet pour caresser ma peau. Il enfouit lui aussi son visage dans mon cou, et me rapprocha encore de lui. Sa main gauche complète était collée à ma peau. Une vague de chaleur me submergea. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon cou et l'embrassèrent avec un mélange de tendresse et de douceur, me rappelant lorsque je l'avais embrassé pour la dernière fois...


	11. Chapter 10

**P****DV Damo****n**

C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais cette envie de la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la toucher, ce besoin de la sentir contre moi, caresser ses cheveux et sentir son odeur. Et plus je la serrais dans mes bras, plus mon envie montait. Je sentis son petit corps frissonner au contact de mes lèvres, j'aurai voulu aller tellement plus loin. Elle ne me repoussait pas, que devrais-je en comprendre ? J'étais tellement dingue, elle me rendais fou, complètement fou d'elle. J'étais amoureux d'elle d'une force que je me pensais même pas possible. Amoureux de ses gestes, son odeur, sa démarche, sa voix, ses mimiques... Je ne pourrai plus vivre si elle m'abandonnait. Je déposa un deuxième baiser un peu plus haut et elle frissonna derechef. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser sur ses douces lèvres, et c'est probablement ce que j'aurai fait si nous n'avions pas été interrompus...

* * *

**P****DV Stefa****n**

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Lançais-je sur un ton froid.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, tous deux une expression différentes sur le visage. Elena semblait gênée tandis que Damon fit un sourire victorieux. Il ne m'avait toujours pas excusé pour la nuit dernière. Je l'entendis lui chuchoter, qu'il allait voir Jérémy et chercher ses affaires, elle acquiesça et lui souris faiblement, il me lança un regard fier et un sourire vicieux avant d'embrasser sa joue et fila. Je détournais le regard un instant, le temps qu'il parte. Puis la regarda de nouveau, elle était en train de s'attacher les cheveux nerveusement.

- Pourquoi tes affaires ?

- On va partir, le temps que je me contrôle.

- Bien.

Je me retourna prêt à fuir. J'en avais suffisamment vu et entendu pour le moment. Après tout, ils seraient mieux sans moi. Je ne peux pas affronter cette vérité. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens. Je l'avais tant aimé. Mais peut-être que les choses ont changé. Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Elle ressemblait tant à Katherine cette nuit-là. Je ne pourrai pas passer le reste de mon existence avec une personne me rappelant cette garce.

- Bien ? Bien ?! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait Stefan ?! S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Et que veux-tu que je dise ?! Répliquais-je en me tournant vers elle. Avec tous ses souvenirs, tu ne sais plus où tu en es, et moi c'est avec ce que tu es devenue, que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Continuais-je  
- Ce que je suis devenue ?! Un vampire Stefan, je suis un vampire ! Je suis devenue la même chose que toi !  
- Nan, Elena, pas exactement ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à cet homme, c'était de la charpie !  
- Je ne te rappelle pas tes meurtres odieux moi, c'est toi l'éventreur pas moi ! C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait ! Tu... tu peux me pardonner tout de même !

Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon Dieu, il faut que j'arrête ça. J'allais la détruire encore plus. Il faut y mettre un terme. Elle mérite tellement d'être heureuse. Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne pourrai pas supporter ça. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait me laisser du temps. C'était une décision purement égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... j'allais lui briser le cœur je le sais... du moins... ce qui en reste.

- Tu as raison : part, ça nous fera le plus grand bien. Annonçais-je. Elle se calma immédiatement et elle fit de gros yeux ronds.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ça veut dire que tu as fait ton choix bien trop tôt Elena.  
- Donc, c'est... C'est... bégaya-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Elle ne finirait jamais sa phrase et je n'arriverai pas non plus, après tout, c'était tellement stupide, tout été ma faute. Je ne voulais pas la perdre pourtant, mais je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder dans les yeux sans voir Katherine.

- Oui, enfin, pour un moment, le temps que j'arrive à accepter que...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'elle avait disparu. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Bon sang ! Je suis vraiment stupide. Si seulement je pouvais faire le point... Seigneur, je m'en voulais déjà.

* * *

**PDV Elena : **

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles... C'était dont fini... Je le dégoute. Je m'enfuis dans leur jardin pour m'écrouler dos à un arbre, assise au sol et repliée sur moi-même. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aime encore... Je l'avais choisi lui et il pensait que c'était un mauvais choix. Je n'étais déjà plus sûr de rien mais alors là encore moins . Une douleur lancinante me pliait en deux. Je retirais mon gilet violet, ramenais mes genoux contre mon corps et enfouis ma tête dans mon gilet, l'appuyant sur cette dernière. Mon Dieu que j'avais mal ! J'avais les poumons serrés comme si les larmes que je versais étaient en train de le noyer. Que penser . Je l'avais choisi lui bon sang ! Lui ! J'avais abandonné Damon pour quelqu'un qui me rejetait maintenant. Alors si ce n'était pas lui, ce ne serait personne. Je l'avais choisi lui, pour son sourire, sa joie de vivre, ses gestes et son attention envers moi. J'étais tombée sous le charme au premier regard. Je voulais juste qu'il me serre contre lui, juste qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime... encore... Mes larmes ne tarissaient pas. J'aurais voulu moi-même me planter un pieu dans le cœur. Mais je me souviens de ses mots "la peine devient désespoir". étais-je donc réellement souffrante ou étais-ce parce que tout cela était amplifié ?**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**P****DV Damo****n**

Je revenais en voiture avec un sac rempli de ses vêtements. Et un autre rempli de vêtements et autres objets dont elle aurait surement l'utilité. J'avais mis un temps d'arrêt en passant par ses sous-vêtements que j'avais enfournés dans le sac très vite pour stopper mes pensées, l'imaginant dedans. J'avais présenté mes excuses à Jérémy et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. C'était bien son frère. Je sortis de ma somptueuse Chevrolet Impala modèle soixante-sept dont je prenais bien soin et laissais les sacs dans le coffre mais je la vis contre un tronc d'arbre du jardin. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle leva la tête vers moi au moment même où je sortis de ma voiture. Je me précipitais vers elle mais elle avait déjà rabaissé sa tête dans ses genoux. Je m'assis à ses côtés et la soulevais pour la déposer sur mes jambes. Elle n'était pas très lourde à vrai dire. Mais alors que je voulais essuyer ses larmes et lui demander ce qui s'était passé elle se serra contre moi. Entourant ses petits bras autour de mon cou et enfouissant son beau visage dedans. Je lui caressais doucement ses cheveux qu'elle avait rattaché. Et au moment même elle resserra ses jambes qu'elle avait glissé autour de mon bassin et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux en étouffant de nouveaux sanglots. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, mais à chaque nouveaux sanglots elle se resserrait contre moi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle me dérange, au contraire, mais elle était tout de même très attirante et le fait qu'elle colle son bassin au mien de la sorte ne donnerait rien qui lui plairait. Je la décalai donc gentillement. Son emprise se déssera même si elle garda ses mains agrippées à mes cheveux, bras tendus. Je caressais lentement ses derniers et finit par essuyer ses larmes qui avaient fini par s'arrêter. Je lui souris tendrement, je n'aimais pas là voir comme ça, elle m'en rendit tout triste.

- Je veux partir, je veux qu'on parte Damon. Annonça-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de nouveau de larmes.

Je lui souris plus franchement, et lui caressa la joue avant d'ajouter :

- On part, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tes affaires.  
- Je veux qu'on parte tout de suite. Je ne veux plus rester à Mystic Falls. Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Je la poussa afin de me mettre debout et attrapa sa main pour la relever. Je la serra de nouveau contre moi, déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe.

- En voiture alors ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton enjoué qui la fit étouffer un petit rire.

* * *

**PDV Elena **

Cela faisait déjà six heures que Damon. Nous avions fait une courte pause après quatre heures de toute. Dans une très jolie ville avec une nature abondante dont j'avais oublié le nom ; puis nous avions repris la route pour Jackson, où nous y passeront la nuit. Il avait déjà réservé une chambre dans un hôtelque je ne connaissais pas. En même temps, je n'étais jamais sorti de Mystic Falls. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit pour Stefan et moi. J'avais pourtant essayé mais à chaque fois ça ne sortait pas. Je mettais un peu calmée. Durant tout le trajet, il avait tenté de me faire rire. Il m'avait aussi expliqué l'itinéraire. Nous allions en Floride, puisque je ne voulais pas retourner en Géorgie. Il se faisait tard, et je commençais à m'endormir, j'étais de coté, de façon à pouvoir le regarder. Au début du voyage, il avait mis la musique à fond mais maintenant elle était éteinte. Je crois qu'il devait être fatigué aussi. J'enfilais mon gilet violet car il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Et il me tendit une veste en cuir noire qu'il venait d'attraper du siège arrière. Je me souviens, je l'avais acheté lors d'un shopping avec Caroline. Je commençais également à avoir des maux de tête, je retirais donc mon élastique de mes cheveux. Je calais ma tête contre la vitre et regarder le paysage, mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Puis plus rien, je sentis la main de Damon caresser mon visage, il devait sans doute penser que je dormais. Je souris à sa tendresse puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**PDV Damon **

Elle s'était endormie et j'avais pu sentir en caressant sa joue qu'elle était brulante. J'étais épuisée et mourai d'envie d'arriver à l'hôtel, il nous restait environ une demi-heure de route vue l'allure à laquelle je roulais. Je la regardais dormir de temps en temps, tournant la tête pour l'admirer quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau la route. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle s'était effondrée, il y a quelques heures. Mais je ne voulais pas lui refaire penser à cela. J'imagine bien que de toute manière c'est encore la faute de Stefan. Le calme résonnait, dommage car il aura été bien propice pour que je me perde encore dans de stupides souvenirs. Je repensais au fait où il y a quelques heures, elle le choisissait lui, car elle l'avait connu le premier et que dès lors, elle l'avait aimé... Maintenant qu'elle savait, avais-je ma chance ? Elle m'avait radicalement changé, et même si je m'évertuais à dire le contraire. J'avais bel et bien changé. Le méchant Damon que j'étais était bien loin. Tant mieux, celui-ci me faisait trop penser à Katherine, je lui ressemblais beaucoup trop à cette époque. J'avais le cœur brisé, et par conséquent je me vengeais en brisant la vie des autres, les réduisant au point zéro. J'étais violent, impulsif, et il faut le dire, j'étais un vrai con. Moi-même si Elena aurait approché un mec comme j'avais été, cela ne m'aurait pas rassuré.**  
**Nous arrivions enfin à l'hôtel, je me garais doucement sur le parking et stoppais le moteur. Elle dormait toujours à point fermé et je n'avais aucune envie de la réveiller. Je sortis donc de la voiture seul, pris les sacs et entra jusqu'à la réception, une énorme pendule bleue métal indiquait vingt-deux heures. On me donna enfin les clefs de ma chambre, je montais poser les affaires et sortis rechercher Elena. Je pris soin de ne pas la réveiller et fermais précautionneusement ma voiture. Je montais à vitesse vampirique et la déposais sur le lit, elle bougea un peu mais resta endormie. J'avais réservé pour deux jours. Histoire que je lui fasse visiter, et que l'on reparte. Je l'observais un moment puis déballais les affaires et les rangeais en silence. Je m'installais ensuite à ses côtés et je vis qu'elle grimaçait, et bougeait beaucoup. Je lui caressais donc doucement la joue en l'appelant par son nom, pour cette fois la réveiller.

* * *

**PDV Elena **

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et m'assis d'un coup avant de regarder partout autour de moi, où étais-je ? Je commençais à vraiment paniquer avant que Damon prenne mon visage dans ses mains et ne m'oblige à le regarder. Je me calmais alors peu à peu... j'avais fait un cauchemar. Rien de plus, mon souffle repris sa vitesse normal. Il continuait de me regarder et semblait inquiet. Je retirais doucement ses mains en lui souriant pour lui montrer que tout allait bien mais en prenant soin de les garder dans les miennes.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Le rassurais-je. Son regard azur planté dans mes prunelles marron descendit sur mes lèvres quelques instants, puis il se leva et ouvrit la seule petite armoire de la pièce. M'expliquant que la première étagère était ses vêtements et que le reste était pour moi. Je me levai donc pour chercher un pyjama, mais en fouillant dans ce qu'il avait pris, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait que des choses horriblement sexy. Je sortis une nuisette rouge en dentelles et lui montra de ma main droite tandis que je posais l'autre sur ma hanche.

- Un vrai pyjama, ça n'aurait pas été mieux que ça ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas la mettre tu peux toujours dormir nue. Plaisanta-t-il, du moins... je pense qu'il plaisantait.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, m'avouant vaincu après avoir pris des sous-vêtements assortis. Je me déshabillais et m'aperçus qu'il avait pris mes produits de douche, j'en pris donc une longue et chaude pour me remettre de cette journée. L'eau coulait sur mon corps dénouant mes muscles et le stress, toute la journée défilait devant mes yeux. Quelques larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau douce et pure qui sortait de la pomme de douche. Stefan... Je l'avais perdu... Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre et j'avais horriblement faim. Je n'avais rien avalé mais je ne voulais pas de sang, même si mon corps tout entier en désirait. Je ne voulais pas devenir ce qui le dégoutait. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps. Stefan me manquait horriblement. Il n'y a qu'en la présence de Damon que j'arrive à l'oublier réellement et être heureuse. Je sortis en enveloppant mes cheveux dans une de leurs serviettes blanches pour aller donc le retrouver. J'enfilais ensuite mes sous-vêtements et ma nuisette et séchais mes cheveux. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain je frissonnais, il faisait plus frais dans la chambre. Damon lisait une sorte de journal, assis sur le lit, dos à moi. Je grimpai donc sur la couette afin de regarder ce qu'il lisait mais soudainement il se retourna et me plaqua au lit, se mettant au-dessus de moi en tenant mes petits poignets.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est mal polit de lire par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un ? Rigola-t-il en me libérant.

Il me regarda de haut en bas sans un mot. Je pouvais voir une petite rougeur apparaitre sur ses pommettes. Je me cachais donc sous la couette gênée par le peu de longueur de ma nuisette et changea de conversation.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une fête foraine demain, on pourrait y aller ? Proposais-je.

* * *

**PDV Damon **

J'hésitais... Arriverait-elle à se contrôler ? Raisonnablement j'aurai dû lui dire non mais devant sa tendre bouille d'ange et son regard suppliant je ne pouvais résister. D'autant plus qu'être raisonnable n'était pas vraiment une de mes qualités. De plus, rire et s'amuser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Je cédais donc et sautais de joies.

- Génial ! J'espère qu'il ne fermera pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son excitation. Je voulais son bonheur, qu'elle soit heureuse pour de bon, c'est tout. Depuis que nous étions entrés dans sa vie, mon frère et moi, à la mort de ses parents, elle avait perdu le sourire de la fille que j'avais connue la première fois.

- En attendant, au lit ! Demain on a du boulot avant de s'amuser ! Annonçais-je en plaçant mes bras derrière ma tête.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais me regarda tendrement. Je vis son regard de biche se stopper quelques secondes sur mes lèvres alors que j'avais terriblement envie des siennes. Rien que son regard tendre et sensuel me donner envie de la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si elle le ressentit car elle se retourna afin d'éteindre la lumière. Je retirais mes vêtements et me glissais en caleçon sous les draps. Je souris devant sa gêne elle avait tourné la tête, et s'il ne faisait pas si noir je suis sûr que j'aurais pu voir une rougeur sur ses douces joues. Mon Dieu, qu'elle me rendait heureux, depuis le début de notre voyage et même avant, je n'avais fait que sourire bêtement et naïvement à chacun de ses gestes. Dans l'obscurité, je pouvais juste distinguer quelques ombres de son superbe corps éclairé par la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux jaune pâle de notre chambre. Il faisait frais, mais pas trop pour moi, je l'a sentis cependant frissonner, hésiter un instant puis venir se blottir contre moi. J'avais replacé mes bras derrière ma tête, mais au moment où elle posa la sienne sur mon torse, je ne pus m'empêcher de les bouger afin de la serrer en peu plus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. J'avais tant attendu ça... Elle posa sa main droite sur mon torse, près de sa tête et me fit de petites caresses tendres. Elle m'en fit frissonner.

- Merci Damon, encore une fois... Être là pour moi et tout... chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais c'est normal Elena... C'est parce que je t'... Je tiens à toi.

- ... Je dois te dire... Stefan et moi avons rompu... Je... Je n'osais pas te le dire...

Je répondre à ça ? Que j'étais désolé ? Non je ne l'étais absolument pas. Je sais que cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais de nouveau toutes mes chances mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être euphorique. Je me contentais de déposer un baiser sur son front et de caresser son épaule. Je lui chuchotais un petit "Je suis là, moi" comme pour moi-même mais j'avais oublié qu'elle entendait mieux maintenant. Et je sentis ses lèvres se tordre en un de ses superbes sourires qui illuminaient son visage. Alors que la fatigue me gagnait peu à peu, bercé par ses caresses qu'elle n'avait pas stoppé. Je m'endormis paisiblement en sentant encore une dernière fois ses petits doigts fins tracer de petit cercle régulier sur ma peau...


	13. Chapter 12

**P****DV Extern****e**

La nuit était tombée sur Jackson ainsi que Mystic Falls et le reste du pays. Tandis qu'Elena et Damon dormaient à poing fermé, les habitants de Mystic Falls eux n'étaient pas couchés. Caroline batifolé, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'elle pensait être Tyler. Tous deux, fêtant comme il se doit leurs retrouvailles, au fond du lit. Bonnie, elle, s'acharner à trouver un sortilège qui empêcherait Klaus de nuire sans mourir, puisqu'il détruirait la lignée, ainsi que Caroline et Elena avec lui. En trouvant un peu de réconfort auprès de Matt venue l'aider, elle avait pu se confier sur sa bêtise, et tous deux chercher dans ses vieux grimoires une solution. Jérémy quant à lui avait réussi à voir et parler avec Alaric, et passer la soirée à lui parler et essayer de comprendre ce monde obscur qui l'entoure. Elijah réconforté Rebecca abattus par la sois disant "mort" de son chère frère. Aucun ne souhaiter rester seul, pourtant encore une personne veillait et faisait les quatre cents pas dans sa chambre. Se mordant les doigts de la stupide décision qu'il venait de prendre. Elena lui manquait déjà. Et oui il s'agissait bien de Stefan. Il avait beau s'être coucher et avait bien essayé de dormir. Rien ne faisait. Il imaginait sans cesse son Elena dans les bras de son grand frère. Lui qui était fou d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux fous d'elle. Quelle bêtise avait-il commis ? Il aurait voulu aller la retrouver, s'excuser et lui dire qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle... mais, il ne savait même pas ou elle était. Pourtant elle lui manquait, plus que tout au monde... Le pauvre passa sa nuit à boire et chasser pour oublier. Et il ne dormait toujours pas que le jour se levait déjà.

* * *

**PDV Damon **

Je m'étais déjà levé aux aurores pour aller chercher des poches de sang à l'hôpital. J'avais pris ma douche, m'était habillé et m'était recalé dans le lit, bras derrière la tête comme à mon habitude. Elena qui dormait encore vient se rallonger sur mon torse dans la même position qu'hier soir et ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, elle était si belle. Ses petits yeux endormis et ses cheveux en bataille lui donner un air encore tellement humaine... Elle me fit un large sourire avant de s'étirer et s'assoir. J'aperçus alors qu'elle avait l'air affamé. Je lui tendis donc une poche de sang, elle grimaça et me répondit :

- Non merci.**  
**- Elena, il faut que tu ne nourrisses, tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir tout de même !**  
**- Non franchement Damon, je n'ai pas envie, ne me tente pas, c'est ès ses mots elle se leva et prit des affaires avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de faim.

On frappa à la porte au même moment, j'eus juste le temps de cacher le reste des poches de sang dans le sac et de le fermer rapidement qu'un homme en costume entra, un plateau dans les mains.- J'apporte le déjeuner Monsieur.

****- Euh... ouais, posé le sur le lit.

Il s'exécuta et partit après un merci de ma part. J'avais oublié qu'il le faisait dans cet hôtel. Le plateau contenait des croissanteries et deux grandes tasses de café à moitié remplie, à cette vue un sourire narquois se dressa sur mes lèvres... Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je versai deux poches de sang dans chacun des cafés. Avec un peut de chance elle ne le sentirait pas. Et la chaleur du café réchauffera le sang, ce sera moins mauvais pour elle. Je rangea les poches de sang vides au fond du sac, il ne fallait pas que les agents d'entretien tombent dessus. Je les jetterai en sortant. Je me rassis sur le lit et elle sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Fraîchement maquillée et coiffée. Elle portaitun petit bustier violet et un jean simple. Elle était radieuse, comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et regarda le plateau d'un air interrogateur.- Mange au moins ça, le tout est pour toi. .

- Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant un croissant qu'elle trempa dans son café.

****- J'ai déjà mangé, et un vrai repas, fait pour nous les vampires. Tu vois, ce petit liquide rouge, celui qui nous permet de rester en vie. Répliquais-je, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Elle me fit une petite grimace avec un sourire ironique et manga son croissant en continuant à la trempée dans son café. Elle finit son premier café et le reste des croissanteries et avala le deuxième et le reposa. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi et en même temps, c'était pour son bien. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle débarrassa le plateau sur la table de nuit et attrapa sa veste en cuir et l'enfila.

- Bon, allons "au boulot" ! Annonça-t-elle avec le elle n'avait pas senti le sang dans ce cas, j'en mettrai plus la prochaine fois, soit elle n'avait rien dis... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me levai et la suivi dehors.

* * *

**PDV Elena **

La journée s'était bien passé. Il m'avait appris à utiliser la vitesse et l'ouïe. Pour le repas de midi nous nous étions arrêté peu dans un restaurant en terrasse et c'est à ce moment que j'ai plus ou moins compris comment marcher l'hypnose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais la façon dont la serveuse regardait Damon me déranger fortement et je ressentis une pointe de jalousie, car elle était vraiment jolie. Je m'étais levé prétextant aller aux toilettes et je ne saurais comment expliquer mais j'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'on change de serveur, rien qu'en lui demandant. Elle avait répété mes mots et un homme s'était occupée de notre table. Mais en revenant il avait probablement entendu ma conversation car il me lança un "tien, nous allons changer de serveuse..." avec un sourire séducteur auquel j'avais beaucoup de mal à résister. Je me sentis rougir et baissai la tête mais j'avais pu reprendre le dessus en lui répondant "Oui, elle ne trouvait pas où est-ce que tu aurais pu cacher du sang à verser pour me le faire avaler discrètement." Il n'avait pas répondu et avait l'air très inquiet mais s'était détendu à la vue de mon sourire. Oui je l'avais bel et bien sentis ce matin mais il faut dire que le café était bien meilleur ainsi, je ne pouvais pas le niais. Et puis, j'en avais besoin, même si la vue de poche de sang me troublait encore. Nous venions de rentrer à l'hôtel et je m'accroupis afin de chercher des vêtements dans mon armoire pour ce soir, je n'avais pas oublié que nous devions aller à la fête foraine, par chance la place où elle se déroulait était juste dernière l'hôtel. Après avoir tout pris dans les bras je me relevai et tombai nez à nez avec Damon. Il n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de moi, je me rappelai immédiatement la dernière fois qu'il m'avait serré dans ses bras, juste avant que Stefan n'arrive. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et j'eus une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser. Je détournai la tête. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il se décala et j'en profitais alors pour m'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Je venais pour la première fois de penser à Stefan sans ressentir la moindre douleur... Je me déshabillai rapidement et filai sous l'eau chaude. Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser mais pas de cette manière, pas de cette forte... Bon sang... Que se passait-il ?


	14. Chapter 13

**P****DV Damo****n **

Une fois qu'elle fit enfermer dans la salle de bain je m'approchai pour regarder la lune par la fenêtre. Après les événements de la journée j'avais eu une terrible envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse. D'abord elle avait chuté un nombre de fois incroyable dans mes bras en apprenant à maitriser sa nouvelle vitesse, puis il y avait eu le repas de midi. Je pensais de plus en plus que j'avais de nouveau mes chances... Elle avait été incroyablement jalouse de cette serveuse. Elle l'avait fixé tellement méchamment qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Pour vous dire je serai même incapable de vous cité la couleur de cheveux de cette serveuse. L'après-midi c'était tout aussi bien passé, et elle avait très vite maitrisé son ouïe. Pendant que je lui demandais d'écouter certaines personnes très loin je m'étais caché et comptais bien lui faire peur mais finalement c'est elle qui m'avait eu. En une fraction de seconde elle avait disparu et s'était déplacé dernière moi, posant sa douce main sur mon bras, et finalement c'est elle qui m'avait fait sursauter. Je l'avais vue rire toute la journée et elle semblait encore de bonne humeur. J'espérais de tout mon cœur pouvoir la rendre heureuse comme elle le faisait pour moi.**  
**

- On y va ? Demanda une douce voix dernière moi.

Je me retournai et la découvris alors, elle était lumineuse et pleine de joies. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une très belle queue-de-cheval qui libérait son superbe visage et portait de grosse boucles d'oreilles "peace and love"... Elle était bien plus que lumineuse mais je n'avais surement pas assez de vocabulaire. Tous ses vêtements, son maquillage, son allure faisait qu'elle était éblouissante. Et elle me souriait, simplement, et naïvement, profitant de l'instant présent. Je lui rendis son superbe sourire et lui tendis mon bras elle rit avant de l'attraper. Nous sortîmes donc de l'hôtel pour aller vers la place où se trouver la foire.

* * *

**PDV Elena **

Nous avions déjà fait plusieurs attractions, c'était fabuleux ! Je m'amusais comme une folle ! Damon m'avait gagner une pluche adorable ! Même si j'avoue qu'il s'amusait à m'entraîner dans des attractions qui me faisaient horriblement peur parfois. Il était plus de minuit et certaine attractions étaient déjà fermées, bien que nous en ayons déjà fait plus de la moitiée. Beaucoup de gens aveaient énormément bu et j'avoue que nous aussi. Damon m'entraina dans un bal, et commença à me faire danser. Il faut avouer que nous étions tous les deux un peu saoul, mais il me faisait incroyablement rire. J'étais vraiment heureuse, et je sais que l'alcool n'avait rien à y voir. C'était lui qui me rendait heureuse. Il me fit une stupide grimace et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire encore stupidement. Puis il me fit tourner encore et encore. J'adorais danser, j'étais obligée de suppliait Stefan à chaque fois... Bizarrement je n'avais pas mal... Depuis le début du voyage c'est la première fois que je penser à lui sans ressentir cette atroce douleur qui me pliait en deux. Damon m'attrapa par la taille et me fit basculer avant de me ramener collé contre son corps. Ma tête me tourna rapidement, je ne supportais décidément pas l'alcool ! Cependant je n'avais pas envie de me décoller de lui... Mon regard vacilla entre le sien et ses lèvres. Et la même envie que précédament me pris. Je me rappelai la dernière fois où nous nous étions embrassé. Denver. J'avais craqué et l'avais embrassé fougueusement. C'était la première fois que j'avais ressenti ça, cette envie, et cette sensation agréable. Ses lèvres collées aux miennes... Mon Dieu je divaguais ! Qu'est-ce... Une odeur vint me chatouiller fortement les narines... Du sang !

* * *

**PDV Damon**

Soudain on entendit des cris... Une dispute entre deux hommes avait éclatée dans mon dos. L'un avait entaillé la main de l'autre avec une bouteille de bière coupé. Elena se stoppa nette, je me retournai donc vers elle. De petites veines étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Cela allait tourner en carnage si je ne l'éloignais pas. Je la poussai à vitesse vampirique loin de la scène. Elle gesticula et se débattait afin de se libérer de mon emprise. Mais elle était faible, et pas assez nourrie, sans comptais que j'avais un bon siècle de plus qu'elle. Cela n'empêchait qu'elle avait vraiment très soif et qu'elle avait failli m'échapper. Je la bloquai en la collant dos au mur et posai mes mains sur ses joues. Même assoiffée elle était complètement différente de Katherine. Ses yeux étaient bordeaux et son regard restait doux, comparée à Katherine qui avait un regard monstrueux et rouge vif. Je caressai doucement ses joues, en lui chuchotant de se calmer. Ainsi que longuement ses cheveux qui s'étaient détaché à force de se débattre. Peu à peu elle se calma et ses yeux bordeaux retrouvèrent leur jolie couleur marrons. Je les vis se remplir de larmes. Elle devait maintenant se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé et se répéter encore qu'elle était un monstre. Chose absolument fausse, très peu de jeune vampire se calmait comme elle arrivait à le faire. Mes mains glissèrent de ses joues à ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Je lui fis un sourire timide. Son regard passa sur mes yeux un à un. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Son doux regard descendit alors sur mes lèvres puis à nouveau sur mes yeux tandis que c'était moi qui fixais les siennes. Je la regardai à nouveau dans les yeux et avant que je ne puisse le faire elle plaqua passionnellement ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	15. Chapter 14

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD...**

**PDV Elena **

Trois mois déjà que nous avions quitté Mystic Falls, nous nous trouvons toujours en Floride. Damon avait loué un petit appartement pour nous deux. Suite au dernier jour passé à Jackson : le soir à la fête foraine, j'avais compris qu'il était important que je me nourrisse afin d'éviter justement ce genre de problème. Quant à Damon et moi, nous étions ensemble depuis ce fameux soir où je l'avais embrassé. J'avais compris que mon choix : Stefan, était une erreur monumentale. Certes je l'avais aimé extrêmement fort, jusqu'à la folie même. D'un amour déraisonnable, j'aurai été jusqu'au bout du monde pour le retrouver, j'aurai donné ma vie pour la sienne... Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que j'éprouvai maintenant pour Damon. Je n'avais même pas des mots. Nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et notre relation était vraiment fusionnelle. Les gens parlent d'âme sœur sans savoir ou connaitre. J'avais été ce genre de personne, croyant que Stefan avait été la mienne. Mais aujourd'hui je me rendais compte du sens du mot aimer. Stefan... Tant qu'on parlait de lui. J'avais réussi à tourner la page et je pouvais enfin dire que oui je l'avais aimé mais que tout cela été terminé sans verser une larme. Je n'éprouvai plus rien pour lui. Et Damon me rendait vraiment, vraiment très heureuse. Nous filions le parfait amour. C'était le cas de le dire. J'étais vraiment folle amoureuse, et chaque jour il me prouvait que lui aussi. Il n'était plus le Damon frustré, incompris et souffrant que j'avais connu. Plus cette personne trahie par son frère et la femme qu'il avait aimés. Cet être vil et mauvais avait définitivement quitté son corps pour laisser place à une personne merveilleuse et généreuse. Désormais, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Stefan, et c'était tant mieux. Après la tristesse j'avais éprouvé une telle colère contre lui. Comment avait-il pu me laisser tomber de la sorte, pas après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui. Tout ce que j'avais fait pour que notre histoire fonctionne... J'y avais tant cru, tant espéré... Après notre séparation finale, il m'avait totalement détruite. Et même si j'avais tanté de le cacher, j'avais eu le cœur déchiré pendant encore longtemps. J'avais tout fait pour me reconstruire et je dois dire que sans Damon, tout cela aurait été impossible. Il m'a donné a force et le courage d'avancée. Il m'a rendu si heureuse, c'est tellement occupé de moi... Il avait pris mon éducation de jeunes vampires bien en main et grâce à lui, je pouvais approcher des humais sans le moindre problème, même la vue du sang ne me faisait plus rien. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Damon avait été si mal au départ, lorsque Katherine lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait attendu pendant 100 longues années une femme qui se moquait éperdument de lui. Et avait été trahi par son propre frère qui lui avait "volé" la femme dont il avait été amoureux et par la suite, n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il en voulait à la terre entière et prenait plaisir à détruire des vies, comme on avait détruit la sienne. J'aurai probablement sombré dans le même cercle vicieux s'il n'avait pas été là. Ce soir de fête foraine, j'avais compris que freiner mes envies ne servira à rien et je m'étais laissé aller à mon désir la plus chère : combler le vide entre nos lèvres, et peu après, nos corps. Je m'étais entièrement donné à lui et alors qu'il aurait pu en profiter, nous sommes rentrés et il avait pris soin de moi. Nous avions alors eu probablement la discussion la plus longue de ma vie. Il avait parlé de lui, avant, sa vie, son existence, son enfance, sa transformation et ce qui avait suivi, sans retenue. Finissant par m'avouer qu'il m'aimait réellement, et qu'il m'attendrait une éternité. Ce qu'il n'eut pas à faire. J'étais complètement charmé par lui bien avant tout ça. Mais après tous ce que nous avions vécu en si peu de temps j'étais tombé bien plus amoureuse que je ne l'aurai cru possible. Aujourd'hui nous rentions à Mystic Falls et alors que nous allons bientôt partir, une question se pose à moi... Comment allais-je annoncer ma relation avec lui aux autres ? Et surtout à Jérémy, bien sure, je l'avais eu très souvent au téléphone, une fois par semaine. Mais jamais je n'avais osé lui en parler. J'avais eu aussi Caroline au téléphone, elle était euphorique de m'annoncer que Tyler été en vie, par je ne sais quel miracle inexplicable. Elle m'avait aussi expliqué que Bonnie semblé l'éviter et quel passé de plus en plus de temps avec Matt et que tous deux n'adresser plus la moindre parole à Tyler. Bonnie filtraient également mes messages et mes appels. J'avais donc appelait Matt qui ne m'avait pas répondu non plus. Mais bientôt tout cela serait réglé, j'allai rentrer chez moi. Un tas de questions tournaient dans ma tête, une surtout. Comment notre idylle amoureuse allait-elle continuer ? Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de recroiser Stefan, allions nous habiter tous les deux, où viendrait-il chez moi ? Que de questions, j'aurais aimées rester avec lui ici, une éternité encore, mais j'avais déjà loupé la rentrée, et deux mois de cours. J'aurais aimé continuer ma petite vie tranquille. Passer de longue journée en amoureux, et des soirées au bar de la rue tranquille et souvent bien arrosé.

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n ** [ /!\ _Contenu Lemon_ ]

Elle était bras croisée, regardant par la fenêtre lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce du studio que j'avais loué. Elle semblait terriblement stressée et pourtant si belle, si douce... et mienne... enfin mienne. Depuis le temps que j'avais attendu ça. Je me dirigeai vers elle d'un pas mal assuré... Je venais de charger les sacs dans la voiture, il était temps de prendre la route, et a vrai dire j'étais aussi stressé qu'elle, peut-être même plus encore... Alors que j'arrivais à son niveau je passai mes bras autour d'elle, collant mon torse à son dos. Elle attrapa mes bras, posant ses douces et délicates mains sur ma peau. Je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule afin de regarder la même chose qu'elle. Cette superbe ville immense où nous avions vécu trois beaux mois. Le petit bar où nous passions nos soirées était fermé aujourd'hui. J'humai le tendre parfum de sa soyeuse chevelure. Je ne voulais plus jamais risquer de la perdre... Et même si je savais que je la comblais et la rendais vraiment heureuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette peur atroce... Bientôt elle reprendrait les cours... Ces cours que lui aussi suivait. Ils allaient donc se recroiser. Et j'avais une peur bleue qu'elle retombe sous son charme et dans ses bras. Je déposai un doux baiser protecteur sur sa tempe et elle Ferma les yeux, et sourit, visiblement apaisée avant de les rouvrirent et de resserrer son emprise autour de mes bras et d'ajouter :

- J'aurai tellement voulu rester ici, avec toi.

Que répondre a ça ? Moi aussi j'aurais préféré rester rien qu'avec elle. Je la retournai afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, qui, je pouvais deviner à sa moue mécontente et incroyablement sexy ne lui suffisait pas. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à rattraper mon visage entre ses douces et délicates mains et m'embrasser follement, instinctivement je l'attirai encore plus contre moi, plaquant mes mains au creux de ses reins. Mon Dieu, elle me rendait fou, en quelques secondes elle me plongeait dans de folles envies... Je passai mes mains sous son petit t-shirt rayé. Son contact m'électrisa, je ne pus empercher de lui retirer immédiatement.

- Je croyais qu'on devait partir... On va être en retard.  
- Il faut fêter ce départ, et puis c'est la dernière fois qu'on inaugure ce lit... Mais si tu préfères qu'on y aille. Répondis-je enjoué en me reculant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en attirant tout mon être contre le sien.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde afin de l'admirer, elle était mienne. En réalité j'avais encore du mal à le réaliser... Elle m'aimait moi. La femme que je désirais depuis le début m'aimer enfin. Je me surpris à lui sourire bêtement, elle passa sa main sur ma joue, tendrement et délicatement.

- Je t'aime tant... murmurais-je en plaçant ma main au-dessus de la sienne pour ne pas interrompe ce contact merveilleux.  
- Je t'aime aussi Damon.

Mes yeux fermés, je me délectais de ces mots... Je sentis ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes... Puis sur mon coup... M'attirant par les cheveux. Je ne tenais plus en place... Je me redressai et retirai mon t-shirt blanc en col en V en coton. Et la réembrassa aussitôt, ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse tandis que je déplaçai mes mains sur ses cuisses... Son mini short très excitant me donner encore plus envie d'elle... Je lui retirai ainsi que ses bas. Je découvris alors que de somptueux sous-vêtement bleu marine ornait son corps. Elle était encore plus belle qu'une déesse. J'en avais vu des femmes et pourtant c'était elle qui me donnait le plus envie. C'était peut-être dû au fait que j'étais totalement amoureux de cette femme. Quoique j'étais bien décidé à donner raison à mes envies. J'embrassais tout son corps, de son splendide coup jusqu'en bas de son ventre.

- Tu comptes me torturer longtemps ? Lâcha t-elle haletante.  
- On a l'éternité mon amour...

Je la sentis râle mais en même temps de nouveau soupirer de plaisir. Je la connaissais par cœur et connaissais parfaitement tout ce qui lui donnait envie. Je remontai sur sa poitrine et embrassai le haut de ses seins, elle se cambra un peu plus et défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je lui enlevai et le jetais au sol, en embrassant ses seins terriblement parfaits. Elle gémit de plaisir et ça devenait impossible de garder mon Jean qui aller exploser. À peine m'arrêtais-je qu'elle me devança et déboutonna mon jean afin de le retirer rapidement... Et me lança un regard plein de défi...

- À ton tour de souffrir ! Lança-t-elle en se retrouvant au-dessus de moi en une fraction de seconde.

Elle déposa des milliers de baiser sur mon torse et descendait peu à peu. Retira mon caleçon et porta ses lèvres tout autour, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon envie. Elle s'arrêta un instant et j'en profitai pour la ramener à ma hauteur. Lui déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois nous passâmes un moment merveilleux.

* * *

**PDV ****Elen****a**

Merveilleux. Ça avait été merveilleux. Comme à chaque fois. Damon était vraiment parfait en tout point. Il comblait chacune de mes envies et mes désires. Une heure. Ça faisait une heure que nous étions sur le lit. Une heure de retard. Il avait maintenant sa tête posait sur ma poitrine et semblait terriblement apaisé, tandis que j'étais allongé sur le dos, et jouais avec ses doux cheveux. Chacun, nous n'avions aucune envie de partir. Ici, nous avions une vie bien réglée, et lui comme moi savait que Mystic Falls viendra détruire tout cas.

- Je t'aime Elena.

Je souris instinctivement, il releva la tête vers moi guettant comme toujours ma réponse. Comme s'il était possible que ce ne sois pas ou plus réciproque.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

À la suite de ses mots se déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément, déclenchant de petits frissons annonciateurs d'envie que je connaissais que trop bien. Je décrochai sa main et reculai mon visage.

- Une heure de retard, je pense que ça suffit, rigolais-je  
- Une heure ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter hors du lit et de s'habiller prestement.

Je fis de même, certes avec beaucoup moins d'empressement. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose du genre "Caroline va me tuer". Ce qui me fit bien rire, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agissait.


	16. Chapter 15

**P****DV Damo****n **

Enfin arrivé ! Nous étions devant la porte de chez elle, je portais ses sacs tandis qu'à peine elle ouvrit la porte où caroline lui sauta au cou. Avec un peu de chance elle ne remarquerait pas notre retard de deux heures... Effectivement nous avions re perdu du temps sur le siège arrière pendant une pause. Elle continue à la serrer dans ses bras tandis que essayer d'entrée plus discrètement chez elle.

- Tu m'avais promis de la ramener il y a déjà deux heures ! S'exclama-t-elle à mon encontre au moment même où je pensais y échapper.  
- On a eu un... Imprévue. Répondit Elena en rougissant à vue d'œil.

Caroline nous lança à tous les deux, un regard incompris devant notre propre regard complice. Elle ne leur avait pas encore dit pour elle et moi. Et je lui laisserai le temps de le faire. Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le salon et je montai poser ses sacs dans sa chambre, alors que Bonnie restait en retrais pendant qu'elle serrer à son tour Jérémie. J'espérai de tout mon cœur, qu'elle arriverait à passer le cap de "ma deuxième meilleure amie est aussi un vampire". Je redescendis à vitesse vampirique. Elena fixait Bonnie qui semblait hésité, et qui finalement se jeta dans ses bras. Lui murmura un "Tu m'as manqué..." Audible pour tous les vampires de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle la lâcha enfin, ils lui posèrent plusieurs questions jusqu'à celle qui nécessita probablement le seul mensonge de la conversation :

- Et sinon, mis à part ton éducation, les villes magnifiques, et ses poches de sang à goût horrible, à quoi avez-vous occupé vos journées ?

C'était bien évidemment une question de Caroline... Toutes nos soirées, nos matinées, nos nuits, et nos après-midi tourbillonnaient dans ma tête... Je ne bougeai pas, ne sachant que répondre.

* * *

**PDV ****Elen****a**

Rien de particulier. Répliquais-je immédiatement.C'est ce que je craignais. Caroline avait bel et bien compris pour nous. Et son petit sourire satisfait me le prouver bien. Que répondre à sa question ? Toutes ces fois où il m'avait rendu heureuse tournaient dans mon cerveau tandis que répondais que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieux. Cette réponse était sortis toute seule, mais je voyais bien à son air perturbé que je ne m'en sortirai pas comme ça.- Je vais y aller, faudrait quand même que je rentre moi aussi. Lança Damon comme pour me sauver la vie. Je l'accompagnai dehors sous le regard frustré de Caroline et fermai la porte derrière nous.

- Merci.

- À mon avis, ça ne suffira pas. Je passe te voir ce soir, le plus discrètement possible. Rigolait-il

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front et partir en voiture. Je le regardai partir, lui faisant un signe de la main. Même pour quelques heures, c'était atrocement dur de me décrocher de lui. D'autant plus que cela faisait trois mois que nous vivions ensemble, et du jour au lendemain, changer tout ça aller être vraiment très dure. Je rentrai enfin à intérieur et à peine la porte fermait je sentais leur lourd regard sur moi. Je me retournai et tout me dévisager. Et comme je le pensais, ce fut Caroline qui se lança la première.- Combien de temps tu comptais nous servir le refrain :"mais non, il ne s'est rien passé" miss Gilbert ?

- Bon d'accord, on s'est un peu rapproché...**  
**- Un peu ? Insistât-elle**  
**- Bon euh, moi je monte lança Jérémy

Et sur ses mots il fila dans sa chambre, je me doutais que nos conversations de fille ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Je voulus de même prétextant être fatigué par le trajet, mais Caroline pas dupe me barra la route. Bien décidé à tout savoir.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça ! Aller raconte nous tout ! S'exclama-t-elle point sur les hanches.

- tu n'as pas ton Tyler qui t'attend par azare ? Sur mes mots je vis Bonnie blanchir à une vitesse folle, elle prétexta avoir des trucs à faire et s'échappa bien vite, avant que je dise quoi que ce sois.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre... Lançais-je comme pour moi-même.**  
**- Et encore, c'était la première fois qu'on restait ensemble plus de trios minute depuis ton départ. Enfin, bref ! Le cas "Bonnie" sera traité plus tard, raconte !

Elle n'allait pas me laisser du repos, je la connaissais parfaitement bien. Et si même l'évocation du mot "Tyler" ne lui faisait pas changer d'idée, c'était peine perdu. Je lui racontai donc toute l'histoire autour d'une poche de sang. Évidemment Caroline restait Caroline, et elle me coupait sans arrêt afin de poser des questions toutes, plus intime les unes que les autres.

* * *

**PDV ****Stefa****n**

La cave, mon reperd favoris depuis un bon moment, ma chambre reflétant trop mes souvenirs avec elle. J'étais anéantis. Son odeur régnait partout sur moi, et dans la maison. En la quittant momentanément, j'avais fait le choix le plus stupide de ma vie. J'étais encore terriblement fou d'elle. Et je guettais le moment où elle reviendrait avec Damon, et où, je lui expliquerai que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur absurde. Qu'elle accepterait de me pardonner et que nous serions heureux, enfin heureux. J'étais encore en train de ruminer la tête dans les mains quand un bruit sourd de porte attira mon attention. Personne ne franchissait plus cette porte mis à part moi-même. Je reconnus les pas lourds et lents de Damon. Il était rentré, mais j'avais beau guetter, elle n'était pas avec lui. Je retombai donc main dans la tête. Elle me manquait horriblement. Après quelques minutes éternellement longues il descendit enfin... À vrai dire, tout paressait éternellement long sans elle. Je ne sais comment il avait compris que je me trouvais ici, mais il m'avait déniché.

- Hey brother ! Lança-t-il en me voyant, et se dirigea vers le frigo où régner ses poches de sang.

Il ne m'avait pas cherché en réalité. Je me levai sans répondre à son salut. Qu'il me voit dans un si piteux état était la dernière des choses que je voulais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Questionna-t-il en ouvrant sa poche de sang et me suivis alors que je remontais déjà au salon. À vitesse éclaire il attrapa un verre et versa le contenu de la poche dedans.

- Vous êtes enfin revenue... Comment va elle ? Demandais-je ignorant sa question. Intérieurement, je mourrai d'envie qu'il me dise que mal et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à m'oublier. Mais sa réponse eut l'effet d'un coup de pieu en plein estomac.  
- Bien. Elle va bien. Et moi aussi, c'est gentil de le demander.

Il but une gorgeait de son verre et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir son odeur partout sur lui. Ce qui me faisait horriblement mal et me troublé au plus haut point.

- Où est-elle ? demandais-je  
- Chez elle, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

Je m'apprêtais à partir en direction de chez elle, décidé à la revoir. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui dise que j'ai fait une erreur, et qu'on reprenne là ou on en été. Qu'on vive heureux, enfin, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu.

- À ta place je n'irai pas la voir.

Je me retournai vivement et rapidement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Serte il avait compris mes intentions mais je faisais encore ce que je voulais il me semble. Il du constaté mon air frustré et surement très énervé car il esquissa un bref sourire hypocrite

- Alors dis-moi, cher frère, pourquoi ça ?  
- Tout d'abord, parce qu'une fille qui a le cœur brisé, c'est très difficile à consoler, et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal tu vois. Et que, aussi, malgré que je t'ai défendu, et oui je suis trop bon. Il me lança un petit rire nerveux et continua. Elle te hait. Eh oui, ta chère Elena, qui n'est plus TA Elena d'ailleurs te déteste au plus haut point de l'avoir abandonnée dans cette triste phase qu'est la transformation en vampire. Ah oui et deuxièmement, elle est probablement en train de raconter à Caroline, de quelle sorte elle est tombée dans mes bras, et aussi, lui raconter toute ces merveilleuses nuits passées à mes côtés. Et il serait bête de les déranger non ? Tu ne trouves pas, "cher frère" ?


	17. Chapter 16

**P****DV Carolin****e **

J'étais plus qu'heureuse pour elle. C'était fabuleux ! Elle et Damon filaient le parfait amour. Il était loin du type qui couvrait mon corps de morsure, comme j'étais loin de la bonde immature et seulement superficielle, tout comme Elena était loin de la pauvre fille qui a perdu ses parents. Nous avions tous évolués, tous changés. Mais j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'Elena trouve enfin un réconfort. Jérémy m'avait tout expliqué et Stefan n'était qu'un lâche ! J'étais plus que déçu par son attitude, lui qui m'avait pourtant tant aidé dans ma transformation, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle non...

- Bon maintenant le cas Bonnie... lança-t-elle  
- Je n'ai rien à rajouter à ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone... Tu as vue par toi-même...  
- C'est étrange de sa part... Tu crois que c'est dû à mon départ ?  
- Je n'en sais trop rien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Matt est dans la confidence...  
- Encore plus bizarre ! Répliqua-t-elle

Elle n'avait pas tort... Ils avaient toujours été proches, encore plus dernièrement, certes mais au point qu'elle lui confie plus de chose qu'à Elena et moi qui somme tout de même ses meilleures amies...

- Bon et maintenant... Tyler... Tu m'expliques . Questionna-t-elle  
- Je n'ai aucune réponse... J'étais persuadé qu'il allait mourir et au moment même où j'étais en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps il est apparu dans ma chambre...  
- Plutôt étrange... C'est peu être son côté loup-garou qui l'a sauvé.  
- Pourtant son côté vampire est toujours là.  
- Tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent chez lui ?

Je réfléchissais à tous les mots d'amour qu'il me disait, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et tout me reste... Effectivement il avait changé, mais c'était Tyler, l'homme que j'aime sans doute plus que tout au monde.

- Quelque peu oui, mais ce n'est pas flagrant c'est vraiment des détails...

Elle me lança un tel regard interrogateur qui ne pouvait que m'inciter à continuer.

- Eh bien, tu connais Tyler, le romantisme, ce n'est pas sa... Et bien maintenant il en est le roi. Ou bien des fois, à sa façon de parler j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas lui... Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'au lit c'est le pied !  
- Caroline ! Rigola-t-elle

* * *

**PDV Jerem****y**

J'entendis la voiture de caroline partir et Elena remonter à vitesse fulgurante dans sa chambre... Je terminai ma conversation astrale de médium avec Alaric et m'accoudai au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre déjà ouverte. Elle rangeait les vêtements qu'elle sortait de sa valise.

- Alors comme ça... Damon et toi... C'est officiel.

Elle retourna vers moi-même pas surprise de ma présence, elle avait probablement dû m'entendre arrivé. Elle me fit un petit sourire à la Gilbert voulant signifier "ne m'oblige pas à répéter notre histoire encore une fois" ma sœur était enfin de retour, cette maison ne semblerait plus déserte. Et même si on pouvait y percevoir les battements d'un seul cœur, elle était là. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait, ça et son bonheur. Certes, j'aurais préféré qu'elle finisse avec Matt et que tout redevienne aussi simple qu'a l'époque où elle stressait d'avoir perdu sa tenue de pompom girls et où j'étais encore un pré-ado mal dans la peau de ses 14 piges. Où nous étions heureux d'un repas en famille, où nos parents étaient encore vivants... Mais la vie avait continué, nous avions tout grandi et muri. Mystic Falls n'était plus celle ville qui paraît tranquille pour la plupart de ses habitants. Désormais, ma sœur était un vampire, son petit ami et son frère aussi, ainsi que sa meilleure amie qui sort avec un loup-garou transformé en hybride par un autre. Tandis que son autre meilleure amie est une sorcière et que moi je suis cette sorte de médium qui peut parler à ses ex/vampire et son ancien tuteur, prof d'histoire à double personnalité, tous décédés. Il faut aussi rajouter que ma sœur a un double maléfique vampire et que nous sommes tous plus ou moins menacer par des vampires originels... Sérieusement... Si je vous arrivez dans ma vie d'un seul coup, vous finiriez entouré de gens en blouse blanche nous apportant vos cachés.

* * *

**PDV ****Stefa****n**

En réalité je n'y croyais absolument pas. Damon cherchait juste à me faire souffrir, comme je l'avais fait souffrir des années auparavant. S'ils étaient réellement ensemble, ne serait-il pas avec elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à la revoir. Et même s'il cherchait à m'énerver, je ne perdrai pas de temps avec lui. Je partis dans la seconde même où il avait fini sa phrase après l'avoir vue sourire de satisfaction devant la peine. J'étais déjà arrivé devant chez Elena. Je sonnai, et le temps qu'on vienne m'ouvrir parut mettre une éternité à s'écouler. Ce fut elle qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle affichait un large sourire qui ne trahissait pas ce que Damon avait dit, elle était heureuse, même sans moi. Et elle était resplendissante dans ses superbes vêtements de demi-saison. Son air souriant et lumineux disparut dans la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur moi. Ses traits se durcirent, Damon ne m'avait pas menti elle me haïssait... Et s'il n'avait jamais mentis ? S'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte immédiatement mais je la retiens et la rouvris doucement, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de force.

- Dégage Stefan ! Lança-t-elle dès que j'avais assez rouvert la porte pour que je puisse à nouveau la voir.

Son ton était sec et déterminé. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle poussait fortement la porte tandis que je la tenais fermement. Elle était tellement belle.

- Je te promets que je t'explose les doigts sans pitié, ce n'est pas en mangeant des pauvres lapins que tu seras plus fort que moi.

Sa remarque me glaça le sang. Et j'en lâchai la porte qu'elle referma illico. Elle se nourrissait donc de sang humain, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait tant de force. Mais à être éduquée par Damon il fallait s'y attendre. Tout cela était ma faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonnerai pas si vite. Je grimpai par sa fenêtre et atterris dans sa chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lis, sur le ventre et envoyer un message. Dès mon arrivée elle se retourna immédiatement et se leva d'un bon. Me toisant froidement.

- Je te jure que je t'arrache la tête si tu ne sors pas dans la seconde qui suit ! Cria-t-elle.  
- Laisse-moi juste te parler, laisse-moi m'excuser... Je... dis-je en m'approchant mais elle me coupa avant que je ne finisse ma phrase.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Stefan ? Que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes excuses ? Que tu comptes encore pour moi ? Tu m'as laissée tomber, tu m'as abandonné, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi. Tu crois qu'il te suffit de revenir et que tout va changer. Eh bien tu te trompes, c'est fini Stefan, et cette fois ce n'est pas que momentané. Et je te jure que si tu avances encore une fois je t'arrache le cœur à mains nues. Et tu sais tout comme moi que j'en suis capable !

Elle hurla encore plus fort fermant ses belles paupières pour crier plus fort et avait levé le bras me désignant la fenêtre, surement destinée à me dire de partir. Je croisai les bras, pas décidé à bougeait. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne me ferait aucun mal. Elena resté Elena... même si ça, je ne l'avais compris que bien trop tard. Et alors qu'elle tourna la tête se décidant probablement à partir elle-même.

- Tu n'en es pas capable. Lâchais-je  
- Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-elle en retournant la tête vers moi.

Je la regardai à mon tour et répondis "non" avant de détourner la tête de nouveau.


	18. Chapter 17

**PDV ****Stefa****n**

- Effectivement je n'en suis pas capable. Avoua-t-elle  
- Je le savais... Je m'approchai d'elle et au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur sa joue elle l'attrapa pour m'en empêcher.

J'aurais pu éviter son mouvement mais quelque chose m'avait trop blessé pour cela. L'odeur. L'odeur de Damon flottait partout sur elle, dans ses cheveux, sur ses douces mains, sur chacun de ses vêtements et j'avais même l'impression de le sentir sur sa peau.

- Je n'en suis pas capable, pas parce que tu comptes encore pour moi. J'en suis incapable parce que je ne suis pas toi Stefan. Je ne suis pas un monstre moi. Pense encore ce que tu veux, pense que je suis Katherine, pense que j'ai tué cet homme de sangs froids sans que je ne le regrette encore. Mais je n'ai jamais tué autant de gens que tu l'as fait, je n'ai jamais blessé ou tué un membre de ma famille Stefan. Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un pour le plaisir. Et je t'ai encore moins abandonné. Le seul monstre ici, c'est toi Stefan.

Alors que je ressentais à mon tour cette douleur atroce, je savourais les derniers instants où elle tenait encore ma main avant de la lâcher froidement. Je l'avais donc perdu ? Impossible, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Elle avait été terriblement calme en me disant cela et à la dureté de ses mots, j'aurai presque préféré qu'elle soit encore en colère, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Elle me haïssait. C'était impossible qu'elle m'ait oublié comme ça.

- Elena, je te demande pardon, et même si ça prend du temps. Pardonne-moi, je serai là, je veux être là. On reprendra tout. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes, tu ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu.

- Mais je n'oublie rien Stefan. Je me souviens de tout justement. Ce début où j'ai dû découvrir par moi-même ce que tu étais. Toutes ces fois où tu m'as menti, et caché des choses. Toutes ces fois je suis passé outre. Toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait souffrir. Où je me suis battus pour toi, pour être avec toi. Et toutes ces fois où tu m'as abandonné, peu importe la raison. Je m'en souviens oui. Évidemment, on a aussi vécu de bons moments, c'était cool, mais c'était faux Stefan. Tout étais faux. Je ne peux plus, et même si je pouvais, je ne le voudrai pas. Je ne t'aime plus Stefan. Il y a eu cette période de ma vie où tu étais l'être pour qui j'aurais pu tout faire. Mais c'est fini, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, même plus la moindre goute de haine. Tu es sortis de ma vie, tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

* * *

**P****DV Damo****n **

J'avais décidé d'aller rejoindre Elena chez elle a pied, en espérant que Stefan en serait parti quand j'arriverai et aussi afin de respirer un peu l'air frais. Après sept heures de voiture, je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Et dès que je vis son nom s'afficher je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un sourire victorieux.

- je manque déjà à ma princesse ?  
- _Effectivement oui, tu lui manques déjà..._  
- Tu me manques aussi.  
- _Je croyais que tu devais passer me voir..._  
- Eh bien, j'étais en route quand une demoiselle impatiente m'a téléphoné ! Rigolais-je  
- _Oh mince, quelle malchance ! À toute suite mon amour._  
- J'arrive Princesse.

Bizarrement son ton était un peu trop calme, elle l'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme. Je me dépêchai donc d'y aller. De plus je mourrai d'envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

**PDV Elena **

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, serrant contre moi la peluche qu'il m'avait attrapée ce fabuleux jour à la fête foraine. Il maudissait cet ours, car je le trainais partout avec moi. J'humais son parfum, celui de Damon. Mon Dieu, faite qu'il arrive vite, je ne supporterai plus une seule seconde de solitude. Ses pas raisonnèrent enfin à la porte d'entrée. Et un sourire prit le contrôle de mes lèvres quand je l'entendis entrer sans frapper, puis passer la porte de ma chambre. J'entendis la porte se fermer et presque aussitôt sa présence à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers lui et il captura rapidement mes lèvres. Puis se recula et passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de prendre ma peluche et de la tenir à deux doigts comme si elle était dégoutante.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est cet ours qui a eu le premier câlin.  
- Eh bien si, il fallait être plus rapide chéri. rigolais-je

Il le relâcha et se plaça à coté de moi, caressant de nouveau mes cheveux. Et colla son front au mien. J'étais si bien avec lui. Ses douces mains collées à mes joues me produisaient tant de chaleur et de bien-être...

- Stefan est passé tout à l'heure...  
- Je m'en doutais malheureusement.  
- Quoi ? Tu le savais ?! M'exclamais-je en me reculant pour bien le dévisager.

- Oui... Enfin je m'en doutais... Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure, il m'a posée beaucoup de questions sur toi, savoir comment tu aller blablabla.

Il avait lancé ça avec son air hautin en levant les yeux au ciel, en se moquant de lui, son air ridiculement drôle m'arracha tout de même un sourire, même si j'étais assez contrarié.

- Et il a décidé de passer te voir et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je lui ai dit, pour nous... Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il est une réaction tout de même, au lieu de ça, il s'est volatilisé. j'en ai donc déduit qu'il allait passer, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

- Et toi tu prends tout ton temps pour venir ! Me laissant seule avec lui !

Je sentais la colère montait en moi. Chose due à mon côté vampirique, depuis ma transformation mes émotions monter en moi beaucoup plus vite. J'essayais de respirer et me calmais, me dire qu'il avait voulu nous laisser nous expliquer... Mais c'est justement ça qui m'énervait au plus haut point, je ne voulais pas le voir et il le savait ! Je me levai et fis les quatre cents pas dans ma chambre tripotant mes cheveux nerveusement... Tandis qu'il s'allongea sur le dos et jouait avec mon ours. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'énerver contre lui. Et son air inquiet et désolé n'arranger rien. Je finis finalement par m'assoir sur le lit près de ses jambes et le regarder faire l'imbécile avec cette peluche adorable.

* * *

**PDV Damon**

Je me sentais vraiment très mal, non seulement j'avais fait une boulette, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment la réparer. "Au moins... Elle n'était pas contente de le voir..." pensais-je... Réflexion purement égoïste que je retirai de ma tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était très énervé et nous ne nous étions jamais engueulée depuis que nous étions ensemble je n'avais aucune idée de comment fait face à ça. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et immédiatement j'arrêtai de faire "mumuse" avec cette stupide peluche, centre de son attention. Non, ce n'est pas que j'étais jaloux de cette peluche mais... Non je me fichais totalement de cette peluche. Je me redressai et posai ma main sur la sienne. Maintenant elle se sentait horriblement mal, et fixait le sol. Génial, décidément j'étais le roi des boulettes aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ai fait pleurer... Chuchota-t-elle.

Le problème était donc là... Elena resté Elena. Et son côté "se prendre la tête pour un rien" était bel et bien rester, elle culpabilisé encore pour des choses dont elle n'était pas responsable. Je posai ce vulgaire nounours sur ses genoux et relevai son visage vers le mien.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? Tu as bien fait. Lui donner de faux espoirs aurait été pire, d'accord ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire... Ouais, pas très convainquent tout ça... Elle déposa un baisser sur mes lèvres et reprit cette mocheté de peluche en lui lançant un :

- Heureusement que tu es là toi.  
- Mais je n'aurai jamais dû t'attraper cette horreur ! M'exclamais-je en le jetant au sol.

Je pus voir à son petit sourire satisfait qu'elle l'avait évidemment fait exprès. Rigole, rigole ! Continuais-je en l'attrapant et en l'allongeant sur le lit, en dessous de moi, la couvrant de baisser et la chatouillant de plus belle. Elle rigolait extrêmement fort, et cela ne pouvait que m'inciter à continuer jusqu'à ce que Jérémy ne cris un "Y'en à qui essaie de dormir ! Je suis ravi que tu dormes ici Damon, mais fait la taire je t'en prie !" Je posai alors un doigt sur ses lèvres et nous étouffâmes un rire complice. Je la regardai un long moment... Qu'elle était belle... Cette fille-là était sans doute la personne la plus parfaite au monde. Tout était splendide chez elle. Elle me coupa dans ma contemplation en m'embrassant passionnément. Baisser, que je lui rendis avec fouge et désir. Un désir qui grandit rapidement pour chacun de nous deux et qui se termina sous la couette.


	19. Chapter 18

**P****DV Elen****a**

Je me réveillai avec le réveil de Jérémy... Maudite ouïe de vampire ! Et évidemment ensuite, impossible de me rendormir. Je me levai donc après avoir embrassé Damon qui dormait encore, et qui, au contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes, gémit et se tourna pour se rendormir. Je commençais la journée en souriant grâce à lui. Le contact du sol froid me fris frissonner, je filai donc prendre une longue douche chaude. Quand je sortis je tortillai mes cheveux serviette et enfilai un jean bleu foncé et un petit débardeur blanc accompagner d'un léger pull violet que ma mère m'avait acheté... Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahis, mais je la chassai bien vite ! Hors de question de gâcher cette journée, aujourd'hui j'allais me réinscrire au lycée et reprendre les cours dès aujourd'hui. Je séchai et lissai mes cheveux après d'être brièvement maquillé. Quand je sortis je m'attendais à retrouver un Damon enfin réveillé mais non monsieur dormait toujours. Je me décidais donc à aller voir mon frère. Il dormait toujours ! J'ouvris donc en grand ses rideaux et m'exclamai :

- Allé ! Debout la marmotte ! Tu as cours aujourd'hui !  
- T'es pas sensé cramé au soleil ! bougonna-t-il en se cachant sous la couette  
- Eh non, par malchance pour toi ! Je te prépare le petit déj' mais t'ai intérêt à te lever !

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, heureuse de retourner au lycée, je commençai à préparer le café et vider une, puis deux poches de sang lorsque Damon, que j'avais dû réveiller en parlant à Jérémy vint me prendre dans ses bras. Et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de me prendre ma poche de sang et de la finir et d'en entamer une autre.

- Hé ! M'exclamais-je mécontente qu'il vole mon petit déjeuné ! Il me fit un haussement de sourcils à la Damon et répondit :"pour m'avoir réveillé Princesse !" en allant jeter les poches vides.

Je commençais alors à sortir les assiettes et tout ce qui consiste à un bon petit déjeuner. Il se lança alors dans la préparation tandis que je faisais l'installation. Profitant que je passe pour me déposer un baisser sur les lèvres, puis dans le coup, ou bien faisant exprès de passer très près de moi, déviant ma trajectoire, sa délicate odeur me submergeant. Lorsqu'il eut fini il servit un magnifique petit déjeuner à Jérémy. Et vins, le torchon sur l'épaule, m'enlacer tendrement.

* * *

**PDV Damo****n**

Elle allait tellement me manquait. Ce n'était que pour une journée certes, mais elle me manquerait horriblement comme à chaque seconde qu'elle passait loin de moi.

- Eh bien ! Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que tu ne crames pas au soleil ! S'exclama Jérémy, probablement à l'attention d'Elena en voyant le déjeuner que je lui avais préparé.  
- Ta sœur fait des repas merveilleux ne sont pas ? Répliquais-je sans lui laisser le temps de nier le fait que se sois d'elle.

Elle s'éclipsa pour monter rapidement à l'étage chercher son sac, je ne pus me retenir de la rejoindre et de la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras. Embrassant fougueusement ses tendres et délicates lèvres. La passion, me dévorer entièrement mais elle me repoussa gentiment en rigolant et me fit un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard en cours.

- Je vais te déposer. Annonçais-je

Je fis ses fines et roses lèvres se tordre en un sourire le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Cette fille-là, me rendait fou, complètement fou. Son sourire, son rire, sa voix, ses gestes et ses mimiques... Sa façon de pensée et de réagir... Tout me séduisait chez elle. Cette femme est tout simplement merveilleuse, elle faisait ressortir en moi, tout le bon que j'avais tenté d'enterrer, et depuis le début, elle m'avait toujours vu ainsi. Même si, le comment elle avait pu me supportait de rester pour moi une énigme, je l'aimais et ça j'en étais certain. Et ce dont, j'étais encore plus sur c'était que c'était la femme que j'avais le plus aimée de toute mon existence et que je pourrai la chérir et l'aimais jusqu'à la fin de cette "vie". Jamais je ne me lasserai d'une telle femme.

* * *

**PDV Stefan**

Quand elle arriva, j'étais avec Caroline, qui, ignorant à quel point je m'en voulais déjà, me passer un savon sur le fait que j'avais lâchement abandonné Elena dans sa transformation. À peine, étais-je arrivé quelle m'avais littéralement "sauté" dessus. Me hurlant un nombre d'insulte que je ne lui connaissais pas. Donner une excuse était peiné perdu, elle criait et moi je l'écoutais me détruire un peu plus. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, mon regard se braqua sur elle et Caroline ainsi que tout ce qui nous entourait ne devenait que silence. Une rage mélangeait à la jalousie et la tristesse me submerger lorsque je la vis descendre de la voiture de Damon. Je ne me demandais maintenant plus où il avait passé la nuit. Elle était splendide, et pourtant toujours si simple. Mon bonheur de la revoir s'évanouir vite lorsque Damon, la tira par la main pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je détournai le regard. Il n'avait pas menti. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'enviais mon frère plus que quiconque. C'est à ce moment que Caroline agita sa main devant mes yeux et me lança un "Salvatore ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!" En hurlant de plus belle. Mais mais yeux étaient de nouveau rivés sur Élena qui était maintenant dos à nous et qui faisais signe de la main à Damon qui partait enfin. La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers elle, puis se retourna vers moi et m'inspecta complètement.

- Mais je rêve ! lança-t-elle étonnait, me coupant devant ma contemplation.  
- Quoi ? Balbutiais-je  
- Tu es encore complètement fou d'elle ?!

Je ne répondis pas et retournai mon regard vers Elena, qui, tenant son sac, souffla une dernière fois. Elle ne nous avait pas encore vus. Tandis que moi, je continuais à l'admirer. Belle comme le jour et tendre comme auparavant. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, interpellant Matt qui la serra dans ses bras, une pointe de jalousie me frappa de nouveau sachant que moi, je ne pouvais même pas la toucher. Puis lorsque Bonnie -qui était avec lui- partis très rapidement, même sous les protestations d'Elena, ce dernier voulut faire de même. Je captai alors leur conversation :

_- Non, ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça toi ! Tu vas m'expliquer tous ses comportements plus que bizarres !_ S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.  
_- Il faut que j'aile en cours Elena, à plus tard._ Il voulut lui échapper, mais elle le retient plus fort encore. _Aïe !_Protesta-t-il  
_- Je me fous de te casser le bras Matt, dis-moi la vérité !_  
_- Je ne peux rien te dire, même si je voudrais tellement, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Bonnie, vas lui parler, c'est ta meilleure amie. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille !_  
_- Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça !_ Cria-t-elle à Matt qui rejoignait déjà Bonnie.

Ils lançaient un petit rire communicatif, j'étais tout de même heureuse de la voir sourire. À ce moment, elle tourna la tête vers Caroline et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, son sourire se fana automatiquement, et elle semblait hésitée, je priais pour qu'elle vienne me voir mais au moment même où je lui lançais le regard le plus encourageant possible, je captais une phrase qui m'écorcha les oreilles : "Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de renvoyer Klaus dans son corps", et si je ne me trompais pas, cette voie, appartenait à Bonnie.


	20. Chapter 19

**P****DV Carolin****e**

Stefan se volatilisa soudainement et Elena me rejoins alors, souriante et enjouée, je lui racontais ma nouvelle nuit fabuleuse sous ses rires, tandis que nous allions à l'intendance, ramener ses papiers de réinscription. Par chance... Ou peut-être pas seulement... Elle tomba dans ma classe. Évidemment, nous parlions beaucoup mais grâce à nos nouvelles natures, nous pouvions parler de sorte à ce que seulement notre ouïe vampirique l'entende. Je trouvais ça génial le fait, qu'elle soit comme moi. Je lui expliquais diverses combines pour aller prendre des poches de sang, mais évidemment, c'est Damon qui allait lui chercher. La journée se passa à merveille, une fabuleuse journée de retrouvailles. Étrangement Tyler, n'était pas venue en cours, comme Bonnie pour l'après-midi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulus la déposer chez les Salvatore, mais Stefan nous coupa en pleine conversation de potins excellent sur les nouveaux !

- Excusez-moi, Elena, il faut que je te parle. Lança-t-il l'air grave.

Cette dernière se retourna furibonde vers lui.

- Non Stefan, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.  
- Elena c'est très important, je t'en prie.

Je voyais qu'ils allaient encore se disputés, et une vraie conversation ne leur ferait pas de mal. Alors je lançai un petit "j'y vais moi, bisous ma belle" avant de filais à toute vitesse à ma voiture et partis chez les Lockwood rejoindre Tyler qui me manquait déjà beaucoup trop.

* * *

**P****DV Stefa****n**

- C'est non Stefan ! Je te le répète ! Caroline, je ... Et voilà, elle devait me ramener ! S'exclama-t-elle, ses cheveux soyeux s'agitant à chacun de ses superbes gestes.**  
**- Je peux te ramener, j'ai cru entendre que tu allais au manoir. Et je pourrais t'expliquer...**  
**- Stefan, non, je...**  
**- Elena, c'est au sujet de Klaus.

Elle se stoppa net et palis soudainement, j'aurai presque cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Klaus est mort... Même dans sa voix, on pouvait sentir que maintenant elle en doutait.  
- Je ne veux aucunement te faire peur ou du mal ou quoique se sois, on parlera uniquement de ça, je te le promets Elena.  
- Bon... Mais ne tarde pas.

Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme avant, comme lorsqu'elle m'aimait encore... Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière. Je démarrais alors, le cœur lourd, lourd de sa présence, plus qu'oppressante. Je sentais son regard de biche sur moi et au moment où je tournai la tête pour la regarder elle tourna la tête. Je décidai alors de casser ce silence.

- Je pense que Klaus n'est pas mort. Lançais-je fixant de nouveau la route devant moi.

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi, envoyant valsé quelques petites mèches de la longue chevelure. Elle me dévisagea, et je pus apercevoir ses sourcils se froncer. M'incitant à développer, mais son regard sur moi, me faisait tant de bien, qu'égoïstement je pris tout mon temps.

- Du moins, pas son esprit. Ce matin, j'ai entendu une conversion entre Bonnie et Matt. Bonnie disais qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen de renvoyer Klaus dans son corps.  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle était si distante... C'est elle qui a fait ça ?! Mais elle est complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?! Et dans qu'elle corps est-il ?! Et si...  
- Stop Elena, cesse de stresser, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, quand j'ai voulu lui en parler elle s'était volatilisée.

Elle croisa les bras et semblait boudée, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Puis elle repris toutes ses questions sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Et elle finit par lançait un violent coup de pied dans la boîte à gants qui s'ouvrit toute seule, faisant tomber une photo de nous, qu'elle prit. J'appréhendais vraiment beaucoup sa réaction... Mais elle prit le petit cadre dans ses mains avec une extrême douceur, je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage d'ange et elle caressa du bout des doigts la photo, et la replaça dans la boîte à gants avant de fermer cette dernière. Nous ne parlions plus jusqu'à l'arrivée, je me garai et lui ouvris la portière, elle souris de nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, je gagnais des points. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle dut ressentir que Damon n'était pas là et j'eus peur qu'elle veuille partir. Je lui proposai à boire mais un léger dégoût envers Damon me prit lorsqu'elle qu'elle me demanda une poche de sang. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, sirotant son sang. Je restai debout à l'admirer, posant une main contre le mur pour prendre appui. Et lui demanda alors :

- Sinon, tu as essayé un autre régime ?  
- Si tu parles du tien, oui, évidemment, et ça n'a pas été concluant.  
- Il faut du temps pour si habitué.  
- Stefan, tu ne me feras pas changer, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je me fous de ton avis. Je peux toujours te dégoûter, je m'en fous complètement, compris ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait eu le don de me couper tout espoirs, rien que son regard aurai suffit à me décourager... Était-ce peine perdu ? Elle baissa soudainement la tête comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

- Comment va t'ont faire, pour Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement et beaucoup plus calmement. Je m'assis alors à côté d'elle et elle ne broncha pas.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera, d'accord ? Il ne gâchera plus notre vie Elena. C'est fini, il ne te fera plus aucun mal, je te le promets. Il nous laissera tranquilles...

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, guettant le moment où elle me repousserait, mais elle ne bougea pas et me regarda un instant et je crus reconnaître ce qui était les regards doux qu'elle me lançait. Mais très vite, son regard se durcit, elle retira sa main et me lança :

- Il ne s'agit plus de notre vie Stefan, il n'y a plus de nous. C'est fini.


	21. Chapter 20

**PDV Elena**

Je me relevai et aperçu enfin que Damon était là. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était présent. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, car je commençais à avoir les yeux remplis de larmes, j'allais craquer et je ne voulais pas que Stefan le voit. je voulais lui prouver que sa souffrance importait peu, que je me fichais éperdument de lui maintenant. Je voulais qu'il croit toujours que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, même si effectivement, j'avais toujours cette immense colère contre lui, qui n'empêcher de l'oublier... Comment oublier la personne qui vous a fait tant souffrir ? Je pense que la plupart des gens ne savent pas exactement ce que veux dire souffrir. Vivre la vraie souffrance, celle qui vous fait pleurer toute la nuit, et vous réduit à néant, et vous enlèves tout espoir et toute envie de vivre. Se voir réduit à cet état par une seule personne, les larmes dévalant en cascade sur mes joues, avoir cette impression de vide est qu'on a tout perdu, tout cela, à cause de l'être qu'ont aimé sans doute, plus que quiconque... Je peux vous assurer que vous ne mettez pas trois mois à vous en remettre... Stefan tourna la tête vers Damon, probablement pour voir ce que je fixais de la sorte. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Mais il lança un méchant regard à Stefan...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! S'énerva-t-il

Stefan tourna alors la tête vers moi, et s'aperçut enfin malheureusement de mon état, mais le regard qu'il me lança empira les choses, il avait pitié de moi. Damon me rejoins à vitesse vampirique et me pris le visage entre ses mains, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue sans que je ne la voie. Son regard infiniment tendre m'arracha un petit sourire qui en fit apparaître un superbe sur son splendide visage. Avec lui, j'étais mieux, je le savais maintenant. C'était l'homme avec qui je me sentais le mieux. Je pouvais être moi-même, je pouvais rire, je pouvais parler. Et dernière son côté séducteur, c'était en réalité quelqu'un d'infiniment tendre, certes, il pouvait parfois se montrer cruel, méchant et violent. Mais, je n'avais aucunement peur de lui. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Aujourd'hui, il était l'homme avec qui je voulais construire. Il est rare de rencontrer cette personne, "l'amour de sa vie" si tôt, pour ma part, je n'ai encore que 17 ans, et même si maintenant j'ai une éternité devant moi, je ne souhaite pas batifoler. Damon me comblait de bonheur, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Mais cependant, j'avais toujours cette haine contre Stefan qui encombrait mes pensées, et cela m'empêchait de totalement l'oublié. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes me ramenant à la réalité. Un tel amour devrait être interdit, je le désirais tellement que ça devenait insupportable. Il descendit ses mains au creux de mes reins et j'en profitai pour attraper fougueusement ses cheveux. L'embrassant plus fort encore, j'avais cette sensation qu'un brasier géant me dévorer de l'intérieur. Mais pas un de ces brasiers destructeur, non. C'était un mélange de passion, d'amour et d'exaltation. Sa prise autour de ma taille se raffermit et il m'approcha en peut plus près de lui, nos corps étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres, et je sentis la chaleur qu'il y avait en moi se décuplait.

- Hum... Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Lança Stefan...

Stefan ? Je l'avais complètement oublié, mais son ton amer et blessé me ramena à la réalité. Il n'y avait plus eu que lui, comme souvent, quand j'étais avec Damon, je perdais la notion du temps, et des gens qui se trouvaient autour de nous. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je me décrochai à contre cœur de Damon, qui me fixait souriant, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Probablement comme les miens. Je tournai alors la tête vers Stefan mais il n'était déjà plus là. Et avant que je n'ai le temps d'éprouver la moindre once de culpabilité, Damon me souleva et me déposa sur son lit. Sa vitesse m'impressionnait encore, je n'étais pas aussi rapide. Il me surplombait maintenant de tout son être, et me souriait toujours.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser sans que tu mettes dans des situations impossibles... Chuchota-t-il  
- Alors ne me laisse plus...

Il me dévora des yeux, je vis bien que mes mots l'avaient touchés, car il m'embrassa avec frénésie, ravivant mon brasier intérieur. Mais je le stoppai bien rapidement.

- Damon... Damon... Attend... Lançais-je en le poussant et me relevant.  
- Visiblement tu adores vraiment me torturer... Qu'est-ce qui mérite une telle interruption ? Répliqua-t-il le sourire en coin.  
- Klaus... Il pencha la tête vers moi et me fit une tête, tout à fait à la Damon, complètement impossible à reproduire comme s'il croyait que je me fichais de lui. Il n'est pas mort... Continuais-je, cette fois, il leva les deux sourcils l'air à la fois étonné et frustré. Il avait sans doute capté que je ne plaisantais absolument pas.

* * *

**P****DV ********Damo********n**

- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Par Stefan. C'est pour ça que nous étions ensemble quand tu es arrivé. Il m'a ramené ici, en m'expliquant.

Ça expliquait dont tout... Au début, je crus à une très mauvaise blague, mais venant d'Elena, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, je ne pense pas qu'elle en jouerait. Je compris donc très vite qu'elle ne rigoler pas du tout. Son visage affiché une mine dépitée. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mais évidemment, l'information venant de Stefan, elle ne pouvait qu'être vrais, ce qui m'achevai un peu plus.

- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- D'après une conversation entre Bonnie et Matt qu'il aurait entendu, il serait dans le corps d'un autre, et Bonnie chercherait à le faire revenir par "un autre moyen".  
- Ce qui signifie qu'elle en a déjà trouvé un ! Il est hors de question que cela arrive, il faut trouver cette personne et la détruire, Klaus mourra avec son nouveau corps. M'exclamais-je avec hâte en me levant.  
- Damon, tu n'as aucune idée de qui est cette personne, et Bonnie ne te dira jamais rien. Ça fait plus de trois mois que rien ne s'est passé, cela peut attendre une journée non ? Répliqua-t-elle, en se levant à son tour.  
- Ce n'est pas bonnie que je comptais faire parler.

Je quittai la chambre et fonçai au salon en attrapant ma veste. Elle avait évidemment compris que je comptais faire cracher le morceau à ce stupide quarterback à qui elle tenait tant.

- Damon non, Matt n'y est pour rien, laisse-le, j'irai lui parler demain ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle m'avait rejoint à une vitesse hallucinante, elle progressait de jour en jour. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait forte et rapide. Parfois plus que moi à son âge, il m'avait fallu un temps fou pour développer autant de vitesse. Soit, elle était réellement très énervée contre moi à l'instant présent, ce qui augmentait considérablement sa force, soit, par une explication que je n'avais pas, elle était encore devenue plus rapide.

- Je ne doute aucunement de toi mon ange, mais mes méthodes seront beaucoup plus rapides.  
- Damon, je te jure que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je...  
- Tu quoi Elena ? La coupais-je. Je te rappelle que Klaus est beaucoup plus dangereux pour toi, que je ne le suis pour lui.

J'enfilai ma veste et filais à ma voiture. Je montai alors à l'intérieur et elle ré-ouvra la porte et me rejoins encore une fois. Il commençait à peine à faire nuit.

- Damon, n'y va pas s'il te plaît.

Malgré sa supplication je pouvais sentir dans sa voie toute la colère qu'elle tentait de retenir. Je passai ma tête par la vitre l'embrassa rapidement et après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire, qui je sais, l'énerverait encore plus, je démarrai, pris la route rapidement.


	22. Chapter 21

**PDV Stefan**

___Cher Journal.  
Ma souffrance platonique de mon amour passionnel pour elle me dévore, cramer au soleil aurait été plus agréable que de la voir avec un autre, pire avec mon frère. Je l'aime, l'ai toujours aimé, elle est celle que je recherche depuis tant de temps. Le parfait sosie de Katherine et la seule qui a fait en sorte que j'arrive à l'oublier cette garce qui m'avait tant souffert et je l'avais fait souffrir de la même sorte... J'étais un monstre. J'aurai tout fait pour la récupérer et... _

Je fus interrompu par un affreux bruit de fracas assourdissant. Je fermai mon journal et m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre, mais j'hésitais finalement, ne voulant pas tomber sur leurs ébats. Je m'étais habitué à ne plus entendre. Je ne sais comment mais j'arrivais à me fermer du monde parfois. Et encore une fois, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même et ne savais donc pas ce qui me passait. Finalement l'inquiétude prit le dessus et j'ouvris lentement la porte de ma chambre et descendis à petits pas les escaliers. Je la vis alors là, s'énervant toute seule, une table était retournée, et quelques affaires par terre. Elle faisait les quatres cent pas dans le salon. Elle allait jeter un vase mais je la rejoins et rattrapa le vase qui allait exploser par terre et le reposa à sa place. Les larmes dévalées ses yeux, et je suis encore plus accablé que si c'était ma faute, parce que j'avais été persuadé qu'elle était heureuse sans moi, et j'aurai vraiment préféré qu'elle le soit. Elle me regardait avec deux yeux tout rond. Et quant à moi, je la contemplais. Elle semblait partager entre la colère et la tristesse. nous sommes restés à nous observer un moment et rien que mon regard semblait la calmer, du moins j'espérais. Elle baissa la tête et s'accroupit pour ramasser les affaires tombées au sol, mais j'avais pris la même initiative et nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Elle releva la tête vers moi mais je la contemplais déjà. J'ai alors tenté de prendre sa main mais après avoir fixé cette dernière elle l'a retiré et c'est relevé. Elle a remis une mèche de cheveux dernière son oreille et a murmuré un "je vais y aller". Et se retourna. Non, je ne voulais pas être loin d'elle. Je me déplaçai entre elle et la porte.

- Reste... Je t'en prie... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Stefan, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir souffrir aussi.

Je restai bouche bée. Alors je ne lui étais pas si indifférent qu'elle le prétendais. Elle se rendit compte de ses mots et elle resta bouche ouverte avant de la refermer ses tendres lèvres tout doucement, et j'aurai tué pour que se soit sur les miennes. Elle s'avança et attrapa la poignée avant de sortir sans que je ne bronche.  
Je restai cinq bonnes minutes à regarder ce que sa souffrance avait fait à cette pièce, et me décida alors à tout ranger, sans cesser de penser à elle.

* * *

**P****DV ********Mat********t**** [** /!\ _Contenu Violent_]

J'étais chez moi, bien tranquillement, je rentrais de chez Bonnie. Elle passait ses journées à chercher un moyen de remettre Klaus dans son corps sans impliquer Elena. Elle y passait nuits et jours et je lui donner un coup de main, mais elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Je prends soin d'elle mais c'est très dur pour pour nous deux. Un craquement dans ma maison se fit ressentir. Je tournai la tête, rien. Je voulus donc reprendre mon chemin en direction de ma chambre, mais lorsque je retournai la tête, j'hurlai de frayeur.

- HAAA ! Putain Damon ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt de parler, sinon, je vais vraiment te faire peur. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant, je n'avais jamais aimé ce sale type.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il fit un sourire mauvais avant de prendre un air plus sérieux et de lançait un "mauvaise réponse" et de me sauter au cou, m'écrasant à la petite table de la cuisine, me tenant par la gorge. J'essayais de me débattre en vain. Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parler pourtant, mais j'avais promis à Bonnie de ne rien lui dire.

- Dans quel corps a-t-elle envoyé Klaus ?! S'énerva-t-il

- Je ne te dirai rien ! Comment es-tu au courant ?!  
J'essayais en vain de me débattre de toutes mes forces, mais pourtant rien n'y faisait. Face à lui je n'avais aucune force, et si je ne parlais pas j'allais probablement mourir. Je le savais. Il ferait tout pour protéger Elena... Dans un éclat de lucidité je m'aperçus que c'est également ce que je devais faire... La protéger. Il renforça sa prise autour de mon cou et me tapa violemment contre la table et réitéra sa question. Un bruit assourdissant emplissait ma tête. Mais moi, pauvre humain, je n'avais aucune solution alternative pour m'en sortir se soir.

- Tyler ! OK, c'est Tyler ! Criais-je

Il me lâcha enfin et recula tandis que je me relevais et frottais ma gorge probablement rougie par sa violence. Il envoya valser un vase qui était sur son passage, puis se retourna vers moi l'air contrarié et encore plus énervé.

- Quoi ? Mais... Putain ! Vous avez trouvé un moyen de le tuer ? Répliqua-t-il  
- Le meilleur serait de le renvoyer dans son corps et à peine il y serait revenue, détruire son corps.  
- Le meilleur ? Et donc, le pire ?  
- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Il m'asséna un violent coup de poing qui me fit cracher du sang. Mais je tiens pas compte, je me redressai pour lui faire face et lui lança un :

- Si tu me tues, Elena ne te le pardonnera jamais.

À ma grande surprise il esquissa un sourire encore plus mauvais que le précédent et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la phrase la plus angoissante de ma journée :

- Qui te dit que je vais te tuer ? Ce serait trop facile.

* * *

**P****DV ********Jérém********y**

Une porte claqua violemment et à la suite d'un coup de vent, la porte de la chambre de ma sœur claqua à son tour. Je compris bien vite qu'elle était rentrée. Je laissai en plan mes cours pour la rejoindre et frappai doucement à sa porte mais seulement des pleurs me répondirent. Je poussai alors, doucement la lourde porte et la découvris allonger sur son lit, son journal, son ours ainsi que sa lampe de chevet au sol. Je pénétrai alors dans sa chambre, prenant soin de ramasser toutes ses affaires. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas cassée, je rebranchai la lampe et la déposa sur sa table de nuit. Son journal à côté, et son ours au-dessus de ce dernier. Je m'assis enfin sur son lit et caressai lentement ses cheveux, avant de l'attirer contre moi, elle se laissa aller dans mes bras, pleurant à chaude larmes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais je ne supportais vraiment pas de voir ma sœur dans un état pareil. Après une bonne heure elle se calma enfin, et je relevai son petit visage vers le mien et essuyai ses larmes de mon pouce, elle me fit un faible sourire, mais elle n'échapperait pas à une explication.

- Où étais-tu ? Demandais-je calmement  
- Au manoir... C'est Stefan qui m'a ramené.  
- Stefan ?! C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Je me reculai afin de bien la regarder et elle s'assit également en tailleur en face de moi. Cela faisait longtemps que nous étions ainsi positionnés sur son lit tous deux, dans le but d'une conversation. Mais la fureur de ce que je venais d'entendre me submerger complètement, comment osait-il encore lui faire du mal, après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue l'autre jour, où évidemment je n'avais pas perdu une miette.

- Non Jérémy, ce n'est pas Stefan, il m'a raccompagné car il avait quelque chose à me dire et aussi, parce que je n'avais pas ma voiture.  
- Quel genre de choses ?... Et attend, qui t'a mis dans cet état alors ?

Elle me raconta toute l'histoire de Klaus et je restais sans voix, comment Bonnie avait-elle pu faire ça ? Même contrainte, je suis sur qu'elle aurait pu tout faire pour changer ce sort. Je me demandais également dans quel corps il avait pu être projeté. Elle me raconta aussi, sa dispute avec Damon, c'était visiblement la première, depuis qu'ils étaient réellement en couple, je tentai alors de la rassurer, car du haut de mon jeune âge, je sais que, premièrement, mon avis comptait énormément pour elle, et deuxièmement, je savais pertinemment, que tout couple qui ne se dispute pas, et un couple qui ne s'aime pas assez. Bien sûr il y avait des limites, mais s'il n'y avait aucun reproche, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'avait affaire de ce que l'autre pouvait faire, et donc se fichait pas mal de l'autre. De plus, même si je sais, que les méthodes de Damon étaient brusques, je pense qu'il avait raison, il voulait la protéger et il ferait tout pour. Et dans un sens, j'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle ait trouvée quelqu'un qui veillerait sur ma sœur, quelque soit les risques. Je suis sûr que moi-même j'aurai surement réagi de la même manière. Maintenant qu'Elena était un vampire, nous ne savons absolument pas de quoi Klaus serait capable pour lui faire payer. Et moi-même, j'aurai tout fait pour protéger ma sœur, il fallait absolument que je les aide, il fallait que je sache dans quel corps s'était réfugié ce monstre et quelque soit cet innocent, il fallait le détruire. Peut-être qu'Alaric pourrait nous aider, de la haut, il le savait probablement. Mais malgré tout ça, elle ne m'expliquera pas ce qui l'avait mis dans un état comme celui dans lequel je l'avais trouvé, certes Damon avait éveillé sa colère et Klaus sa peur, mais elle ne m'avait pas encore dit ce qui la faisait tant pleurer. Je lui fais alors par de cela et baissai la tête comment honteuse, et je vis deux autres larmes au bord de ces yeux. Je lui relevai la tête encore une fois et l'incitais à continuer son récit.

- Je ne t'es pas tout dit par rapport à Stefan.


	23. Chapter 22

**P****DV ********Mat********t**** [** /!\ _Contenu Violent_]

Il me propulsa ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce, ma tête cogna violemment contre le mur, puis il me rejoint à une vitesse hallucinante et me releva avec cette même vitesse, et m'asséna un nouveau coup de poing qui m'éclata l'arcade et m'écroula au sol. Il allait me tuer, je le savais pertinemment et je priais alors pour que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de ce cauchemar, n'importe qui, qui seront capables de l'arrêter. Il me releva de nouveau et je fermais les yeux dans l'attente d'un nouveau coup qui me briserait de nouveau les os, mais ce coup n'arriva pas. Je le sentis me lâcher et j'ouvrais alors lentement les yeux, par peur que ce coup se répète finalement.

- Il faut tuer Tyler n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il.

Il savait déjà pertinemment que la solution première était celle-là. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu. J'eus alors très peur pour mon ami. Je pris mon téléphone et contactai la seule personne qui pourrait l'arrêter, car même Bonnie ne ferait pas le poids face à Damon, il voulait sauver Elena, et c'était impossible de l'arrêter, il ferait tout pour.

* * *

**P****DV ********Jérém********y**

- Comment ça ?  
- Quand je me suis disputé avec Damon, j'ai complètement pété un câble, j'aurais pu exploser tout ce qui se trouver sur mon passage, j'ai tout envoyé valsé. Et Stefan est descendu, il m'a calmé, et en ramassant ce que j'avais jeter nos doigts ce sont effleurées et c'était comme avant... Enfin je veux dire, j'ai eu une hésitation. Il a voulu prendre ma main et j'ai hésité à le laisser faire...  
- Mais ce n'est rien une hésitation.

Elle se leva et tourna en rond un bon moment, passant la main dans ses cheveux puis me regarda de nouveau et lança.

- Le problème n'est pas là... Je ne devrais pas avoir de doute, j'aime Damon et pourtant, Stefan est toujours présent dans ma tête.

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de grave à cela, qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse le temps de l'oublier complètement mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tous deux, nous tournâmes la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, où Stefan y était appuyé. Aussitôt Elena retourna la tête vers moi, les joue rouge comme une tomate. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens, sous la vitesse de son geste. Je le ne l'avait pas aperçu et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il écoutait, je ne pouvais donc pas la rassurer sur ce point, elle me lança un regard horriblement gêné. Mais je ne pouvais effectivement rien faire. Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle devait être morte de honte.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, je dois te parler Elena, et là, c'est vraiment urgent. Lança-t-il, visiblement aussi gêné qu'elle.

Ma sœur rouvrit les yeux et cette fois elle était agacée, la vitesse à laquelle changer ses émotions me rappelait Anna. Cela devait être typique au vampire. Une pointe de nostalgie m'envahit... Je ne pouvais plus lui parler, ou même la voire maintenant... Elle avait trouvé la paix en retrouvant sa mère. Je baissai la tête à cette pensée. Elle me manquait tellement.

- Ça fait beaucoup pour une journée tu ne trouves pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

Je finis par relever la tête et vis 23:45 sur son réveil, je me levais et déposais un baiser sur le front de ma sœur, avant de lui dire que j'allais me coucher. Elle acquiesça et je tapais violemment dans l'épaule de Stefan en sortant. Aucun des deux ne broncha. Je ne pouvais réellement plus le supporter depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle.

* * *

**P****DV ********Stefa********n**

Je pensais qu'il m'aimait plutôt bien... Lançais-je  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stefan ?

Elle se retourna et retira son pull violet, laissant apparaître un débardeur blanc encadrant chacune de ses superbes formes à la perfection. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre, afin de probablement évacuer cette bouffée de chaleur qui avait dû la faire rougir. Si ce n'était pas moi, ou du moins, ma présence... Ses mots m'avaient tellement perturbée, j'hantais toujours sa tête, avais-je une chance pour que je hante également son cœur ? Elle se retourna vers moi, pour voir la raison pour là quel je ne lui avais pas répondu. Je secouai alors la tête pour me défaire de mon admiration devant son corps.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Matt, et il faut qu'on aille chez les Lockwood maintenant.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- C'est dans le corps de Tyler qu'est Klaus. Et bien sure, Damon est au courant...  
- Attend... Comment Damon est-il au courant ?  
- Je pense que quand tu verras l'état de Matt, tu comprendras par toi-même.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et arrêta brusquement son geste... Elle me lança un regard complètement affolé.

- Mon Dieu Stefan, il va le tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fila dans la voiture à la suite de ses mots et je la rejoins, conduisant le plus vite possible. Elle tenta d'appeler quelqu'un mais après plusieurs tentatives elle jeta son téléphone sur le tableau de bord.

- Aucun de Damon, ni de Caroline ne répond ! Bon sang... Pauvre Caroline... Et, comment va Matt ? Comment va-t-on faire ? Et pourquoi m'as tu emmener ? Même si je préfère être là, je ne comprends pas, tu aurais pu sans doute régler ça tout seul. Enfin...

Durant tout le trajet elle continua de poser toute sorte de question sans me laisser le temps de répondre, et quand elle le faisait je ne répondais pas. Ce qui l'énervé encore plus. Je finissais de me garer et elle sortait déjà de la voiture, entrant rapidement dans la demeure des Lockwood, je sortis à mon tour, remarquant que la voiture de Damon y était déjà. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur.

* * *

**P****DV ********Carolin********e**

Ses mains parcouraient ma peau, je me sentais prête à exploser sous ses baisers et ses allés et venue en moi quand soudain j'entendis une voie, proche de celle d'Elena appelant Damon. Aussitôt je me stoppai net et me redressai.

- Tyler, attends... tu n'as rien entendu ?  
- Non absolument rien. Lança-t-il.

Il me rallongea et entra une nouvelle fois en moi, qui me fit criait de plaisir. Mais j'entendis une nouvelle fois Elena appelait, mon nom cette fois-ci. Et lui aussi visiblement car il s'arrêta et me regarda. Que faisait-elle ici bon sang. Sans que nous n'ayons eu le temps de réagir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et claqua. Laissant apparaître Damon. Je poussai un cri de stupeur et dans la seconde qui suivit, Elena entra à son tour. Je me cachai sous la couette blanche le plus vite possible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Sortez d'ici ! M'écriais-je.  
- Caroline, je... Enfin, C'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu... Enfin... Ce n'est pas Tyler !  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Elena ?  
- Bonnie a transféré Klaus dans son corps, ce n'est pas Tyler, c'est Klaus.  
- Qu'est-ce que je... Quoi ?! Mais... Bafouillais-je.

Je tournais alors la tête vers Tyler mais ce dernier avait disparu, puis retourna de nouveau la tête vers Elena, Mon dieu non, dites moi que c'est faux. Damon soupira, et Stefan fit son entrée, lâchant un "Oh mon Dieu !" en me regardant, puis il se retourna.

- Elena... Dis-moi que c'est faux, je t'en prie... Murmurais-je.  
- Caroline... Je...  
- Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Comment tu as pu faire ça avec Klaus ?! Et en plus, vous l'aviez laissé s'échapper ! S'exclama Damon.

Je sentais mes larmes faire surface, et Elena afficha une mine plus que colérique...

- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?! S'écria-t-elle à son intention  
- Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua-t-il  
- Je pense qu'on pourrai laisser Caroline s'habiller. Lança Stefan.

Aussitôt les trois descendirent. Je me levais et enfilai les vêtements que j'avais jeter au sol, je passais une main dans mes cheveux, complètement stresser, je tremblais comme si je mourais de froid. Je pris alors l'initiative de les rejoindre, mais seul Stefan était dans le salon, je m'arrêtais en pleins milieux du grand escalier et tandit l'oreille. Damon et Elena étaient dehors, ils se disputaient. Je captais, tout comme Stefan, leur conversation :

"-_Comment peux-tu ne pensais qu'à tuer Klaus, alors que Caroline est beaucoup plus importante. Tu lui cris dessus alors que la pauvre, viens d'apprendre qu'elle a non seulement perdu l'homme qu'elle aime mais aussi, qu'elle couche et vie depuis des mois avec notre pire ennemi !_ Cria-t-elle  
_- Ce n'est pas la pauvre Caroline qui va te tuer Elena, je m'efforce de te protéger alors arrête de me hurler dessus ! _  
_- Je ne hurle pas je cris ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Matt aussi ?! Et là je hurle !_  
_- Je l'ai fait parler et arrête de crier où hurler !_  
_  
_  
Je l'entendis soufflais et reprendre :

_- Sans crier... Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que parce que tu es un vampire tu peux tuer et blesser tous les gens que tu veux ? Ce sont des humains Damon, des innocents. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux, il y a des vies en jeu. Matt, est mon ami, tu n'avais aucunement le droit d'aller le brutaliser de la sorte !_"

Elle recommença à crier et finalement leur conversation ou leur dispute ne me regardais pas. Je descendis doucement et m'assis au côté de Stefan.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

Les larmes au bord de mes yeux ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il s'arrêta d'écouter et tourna la tête vers moi avant d'acquiescer. Je m'écroulai, laissant tomber ma tête sur mes genoux. Les larmes coulant à flots, il passa sa main dans mon dos. Je me relevai, je ne méritait aucune pitié, j'étais un monstre.

- Bon sang, comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ! Évidemment il était parfois différent, et au lit c'était encore bien mieux, mais je ne me suis pas douté que c'est parce qu'il avait 1000 ans d'expérience de plus que Tyler et vous tous ! Criais-je entre deux sanglots.

Les larmes ruinant mon reste de maquillage. Stefan prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains glacées.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir ? C'est lui le seul monstre Caroline, tu n'es qu'une victime. Ça va aller... Murmura-t-il puis il me prit dans ses bras. Ces mêmes bras forts qui m'avaient accueilli plus d'une fois. Stefan avait peut-être fait des erreurs concernant Elena, mais c'était quelqu'un d'infiniment bien.


	24. Chapter 23

**P****DV Elen****a**

- Mais ne comprends-tu pas que j'essaie de te protéger. Bon sang, je t'aime Elena, et crois-moi je tuerai quiconque te fera du mal, est-ce que c'est clair ? S'énerva-t-il  
- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, Caroline a besoin de mon soutien vois-tu !  
- Dis plutôt que tu préfères fuir...

Je lui lançai le regard le plus mauvais que je connaissais et tournai les talons rentrant dans la demeure Lockwood. Caroline était dans les bras de Stefan, sa dernière leva la tête vers moi et me fit signe qu'elle dormait, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'elle avait pleuré tout le temps de ma dispute avec Damon et qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir épuisée par ses larmes.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez dormir toutes les deux au manoir... Au cas où Klaus reviendrai. Comme ça vous seriez protégées et tu pourras veiller sur elle... Lança-t-il  
- Merci Stefan, c'est une bonne idée, mais demain, nous avons cours il faudrait que je passe chez moi récupérer des affaires.  
- Je te dépose en passant et tu nous rejoins au manoir ?  
- Je veux bien oui.

Il déposa Caroline sur le siège arrière et je montais côté passager. Il ne tarda pas à prendre le volant et conduire beaucoup plus prudemment qu'à l'aller.

- C'était votre première dispute ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.  
- Hein ? Heu... Oui...  
- Je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de parler de tes histoires d'amour avec moi, mais je suis là, si tu as besoin.  
- Ce n'est juste que... En Floride, il était tellement différent.  
- Vous étiez en Floride ?  
- Oui.  
- Je trouve la Floride magnifique...

Je le regardai un instant et toute la colère que j'éprouvais pour lui se dissipa. Son sourire vrai et chaleureux me fit du bien. Il me parla alors des divers endroits qu'il avait trouvés magnifiques durent ses années d'existence et une fois arrivé, je descendis sans un mot et regardai sa voiture s'éloigner. Je rentrai sans un mot. Pris quelques affaires dans un sac, pour moi, et pour Caroline, je laissai aussi un mot pour Jérémy, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

* * *

**P****DV ********Stefa********n**

Après avoir allongé Caroline sur le lit d'une des chambres du manoir j'entendis une voiture se garer, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sortis de la chambre et fermai doucement la porte et rejoins Elena qui fermait à porte du manoir. Je pris le gros sac qu'elle tenait et le déposa près du canapé. Elle s'assit sur ce dernier et quant à moi, je lui servis un verre de sang et lui donna. Elle me remercia et le but d'une traite, je en lui resservis un autre.

- Tu as arrêté, le sang humain ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant la moitié de son verre.  
- Oui...  
- Pourquoi ? On avait pourtant bien commencé... Ça t'aiderait beaucoup je pense...  
- Je ne me sens pas apte à continuer tout seul...

Je la vis hésiter puis tremper son doigt dans son verre de sang avant de le poser sur la petite table et elle se rapprocha de moi et je comprenais très vite ses intentions.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Elle posa son autre index sur mes lèvres et me chuchota "je te promets de t'aider" . Puis retira son doigt, et approcha son autre doigt recouvert de sang vers ma bouche. Je suçai lentement son index sanglant, puis elle le retira et me souris tendrement et fini rapidement son verre. Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur d'aider quelqu'un que tu détestes ?  
- Je ne te déteste pas Stefan... Je... J'ai tourné la page maintenant. Je t'ai haïe certes, mais je m'en suis remise.  
- Elena, je m'en veux crois-moi, si je pouvais faire en sorte de revenir en arrière, et pouvoir t'avoir de nouveau pour moi, crois- moi je le ferai... et, je suis désolé.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

- Hum..

Stefan leva la tête vers moi et Elena se retourna, et quand elle m'aperçut je vis un éclat de joie traversé son regard, ce qui me fit du bien, mais une pointe de jalousie me traversait tout de même. Stefan savait pertinemment que j'étais là... Ma belle se leva, vint me rejoindre, et m'enlaça. Je lançais un regard haineux à mon petit frère pendant qu'il montait les escaliers en me lançant un regard victorieux. Elena releva la tête vers moi, je lui caressai les cheveux et lui sourit.

- Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi... Murmura-t-elle  
- Ça t'a permis de te réconcilier avec Stefan à ce que je vois...

Elle se recula l'air frustré, et me regarda plutôt énervée.

- On est plus des enfants Damon, je n'allais pas passer ma vie à détester ton petit frère !

Je partis me servir un verre d'alcool et elle me lança alors :

- Et là, lequel de nous deux fuit ?  
- Toi ! C'est toi la première qui m'a fui.

Je me retournai pour lui faire volte-face et avec une vitesse encore supérieure à cette qu'elle avait la dernière fois elle me rejoint.

- Caroline avait besoin de moi, je suis sa meilleure amie !  
- Caroline dormait !  
- Tu es vraiment borné ! Lâcha-t-elle en prenant soin de bien prononcé chaque mot.

Nous allions encore nous engueuler... Je le savais parfaitement, et cette fois c'était ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais je regretter déjà. Hors, elle ne comprenait absolument que je cherchais son bonheur... Mais elle était incroyablement sexy, même très énervée. Ses lèvres dansaient à chaque mot qu'elle prononcé, m'hypnotisant un peu plus. Chaque mouvement que ses mains faisaient loin de mon corps me manquait. J'étais complètement fou d'elle, elle me rendais complètement dingue à ce moment même, dans une colère absolue et pourtant mon envie et mon amour ne devenait que plus fort. Comme si avec cette simple dispute, j'avais peur de la perdre... Non, j'avais vraiment peur de la perdre, et pas besoin d'une dispute pour cela.

* * *

******P********DV Elen********a**

- Ce n'est pas moi le plus borné... Ajouta-t-il  
- Pardon ? En quoi je suis bornée ?!

Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens cherchant une faille, à me faire craquer, et se fut ce qui aller se passer mais, je secouai la tête, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Ses doux yeux bleus, et son regard d'ange ne me ferait pas craquer cette fois... Et ses lèvres, son sourire malicieux et son air désinvolte... Mon Dieu qu'il était beau... Non Elena, ne craque pas, tu auras ce fichu dernier mot !

- Tu ne veux pas croire que je veuille te protéger.  
- Ce n'est pas en tuant mon ami que tu vas me protéger !  
- Je ne l'est pas tuer !

Je croisai les bras, vexé qu'il joue sur les mots. Je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser même s'il me mettait hors de moi, seigneur, il me rendait folle, folle à lier, et folle de lui. Son air faussement en colère, me fit rire intérieurement, maintenant, notre dispute sonnait faux. Plus aucun de nous deux n'était en colère, nous cherchions juste à prouver que chacun avait raison, même s'il est évident que c'est moi qui ai raison.

- Je sais me protéger toute seule !  
- Je demande à voir ! Tu t'es même pas capable de donner le moindre coup de poing à un vampire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comment osait-il ?! Il me cherchait, il voulait voir si j'en étais réellement capable. Et il allait voir... J'hésitai puis leva mon poing en direction de son visage qu'il stoppa net. Dans un sens, je crois que je fus soulagée qu'il l'arrête car je n'aurai pas supporté de le frapper réellement. Il garda mon point dans sa douce et délicate main et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je ressentis alors comme une espèce de battement, à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mais cela été impossible, puis des petits papillons me tordaient l'estomac, j'avais tout simplement envie de lui, de ses caresses, de son attention et ses baisers...


	25. Chapter 24

**P****DV******** Damo********n **[ /!\ _Contenu Lemon_]

Je ne résistais plus à la tentation, et attrapais sauvagement son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement, aussitôt elle répondit à mon baiser, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que nos lèvres n'avaient pas été soudées. Mes mains descendirent, le long de son cou, de ses bras, puis le long de son dos, un léger frisson la traversa et suite à ça, elle attrapa brusquement mes cheveux, m'attitrant un peu plus à elle, forçant le barrage de mes lèvres, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Mon Dieu, j'aimais cette femme, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, plus que la vie elle-même, plus que toutes les merveilles du monde. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un amour d'une telle ampleur... Aucune femme ne m'avait autant comblé, cette femme, j'étais réellement fou de cette femme, je crois que je n'ai même pas assez de mots... Elle est tellement resplendissante, elle est la meilleure part de moi, elle me rend meilleur... Mes mains passèrent sur ses hanches, au creux de ses reins, je remontai doucement son petit pull, mais trop impatiente, elle se recula et l'enleva ainsi que son débardeur rapidement et les jeta au sol avant de revenir m'embrasser à vitesse vampirique avec encore plus de fougue qu'auparavant, déclenchant mes envies les plus folles, elle retira rapidement mon t-shirt. Le reste de nos vêtements ne tardèrent pas à trouver leurs place au sol avec les autres. Je continuais de l'embrasser et la soulevai, elle plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille, et je la plaquai au mur, embrassant son cou, ses seins, et chaque autre partie de son superbe corps, elle gémissait de plaisir et cela me donner encore plus envie. L'amour dirigeait mes gestes. Du bonheur a l'état pur, mieux que tout. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, si paradis il y a pour les vampires. Un sentiment de bien-être me transperçait. Le monde aurait pu s'écouler, je ne voulais qu'elle. Vous croyiez cela ? Damon complètement fou amoureux ? Jusqu'à un état de transe qu'il ne contrôle plus. Elle avait fait éclater ma carapace, supprimer ce masque, réparer mon cœur, apaisé ma souffrance. Je ne tenais plus. Son corps me rendait fou, et j'aurai donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même. Je ne tardais pas à comprendre quand elle retira le reste de nos sous-vêtements. Ses jambes autour de ma taille eurent à peine le temps de se déserrer qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Elle se resserra contre moi, m'embrassant toujours avec plus d'envie et de passion. J'attrapais ses cheveux, tirant son magnifique visage en arrière pour embrasser son cou, elle pencha toute seule la tête et attrapa mes cheveux attirant mes lèvres encore plus contre sa peau brûlante de désir. Je sentis ma mâchoire me brûler, mauvais signe. Je fis tout pour freiner a soif, mais mon désir était bien trop fort, elle le remarqua et après un bref sourire, elle m'embrassa derechef, collant avec plus de vivacité, son bassin au mien, m'arrachant un énième cri de plaisir...

* * *

**P****DV ********Stefa********n**

Une horreur. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas entendre. Mais je me demandais même comment Caroline dormait encore. Les entendre faire l'amour ensemble était un supplice que je n'aurai jamais voulu endurer. L'un comme l'autre semblaient au paradis et cela me rendait encore plus dingue. Qu'est-ce que mon frère avait-il de plus que moi... Jaloux ? Oui je l'étais. Complètement même, parce que je n'avais pas eu le souvenir d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Elena réveille ou empêche qui que se soit de dormir moi... J'étais en même temps fou de rage, et je mourrais d'envie de descendre et de planté un pieu au fond du cœur de Damon. J'aurai dû le faire bien avant... Et si je l'avais fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je me levai brutalement et envoyai mon bureau valser, ce dernier s'écoula contre le mur, réduisant à néant mon étagère avec tous mes livres. Souffrance absolue. J'aime encore cette femme merveilleuse qui me fait tant rêver. Pourtant je sais que cet amour me détruit, je sais que cet amour est néfaste, et je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est plus réciproque. Je crois que pour la première fois, je compris ce que mon frère à ressentis vis-à-vis de Katherine... Se donner corps et âme dans une relation. Laisser tout son amour et toute sa passion apparaître à la femme désirée de toute son âme et la regarder nous briser en choisissant la seule personne qui devrait vous soutenir jusqu'à la mort : un frère. C'est exactement ce que Katherine a fait à Damon. Il l'aimait follement, et aveuglément, au point qu'il l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : un monstre. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer durant cent longues années. Mais elle avait réveillée en lui son côté le plus sombre et sa transformation avait enterré sa part d'humanité : le soldat fidèle et généreux était mort, et ce, par ma faute. Il était devenu ce même monstre qu'elle et lorsque cent ans plus tard, il avait voulu la sauver, cette dernière l'avait rejetée, lui annonçant qu'elle m'aimait moi... Cela l'avait infiniment détruit et j'en étais en parti responsable. J'avais détruit mon frère, en réalité, je l'avais déjà tué. Pas besoin du moindre pieu. Par chance, Elena l'avait complètement changé ou du moins rechanger. Elle lui avait supprimé sa souffrance et sa peine, avait retiré ce côté sombre qui l'avait envahi, et avait fait revenir mon frère. J'aurais dû être le plus heureux des hommes au monde que mon grand frère soit revenu... Au lieu de ça je le maudissais. Mon frère était revenu ainsi que ça faculté à aimer, et une fois n'est pas coutume, nous nous bâtions encore pour la même fille, tout aussi incroyable et surprenante que Katherine. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui qui était choisit et je ressentais cette même douleur qui vous pousse à se détruire. Que ce serait-il passé si Katherine l'avait choisie lui ? J'avais espoir de me dire qu'il ne serait alors jamais tomber amoureux d'Elena... Mais je savais très bien que tout cela était faux. Damon n'avait pas choisi Elena pour sa ressemblance avec Katherine, pas pour son élégance et son charme, ni et la beauté de son corps et son tendre visage. Katherine l'était tout cela. Damon avait choisi Elena pour sa différence avec son ancêtre. Je connaissais mon frère plus que quiconque sur cette terre, avant que Katherine ne le détruise, c'était quelqu'un de bon et de merveilleux, surement plus que moi-même. Il était chaleureux, tendre et sensible. C'est une femme comme Elena qui lui fallait. Damon voulait construire, avoir une femme et des enfants qui l'attendront quand il rentrerait du front. Mais Katherine lui avait enlevé toute cette part d'humanité... Katherine ? Que dis-je ? Tout cela était ma faute, mon frère ne voulait pas être un vampire... Il aurait préféré mourir que de devenir un monstre. Tout cela était ma faute. Bon sang, j'étais à la fois fou de rage contre lui et à la fois tellement admiratif. Mon frère s'était toujours battu corps et âme pour que je ne manque de rien. Il était le meilleur et ça, père le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il le traitait si durement, il voulait le forcer à devenir encore meilleur. Mais cela, Damon ne le voyait pas... Il haïssait mon père silencieusement tandis que c'était moi qui l'avais tué. Je me laissai glissait au sol. Mes larmes refusant de s'arrêter. J'avais tout perdu, les deux femmes que j'avais aimé et mon frère. Mon grand frère.

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

Magnifique. Incroyable. Merveilleux. Nous étions maintenant au sol, devant sa cheminée. Complètement nus. Allongés, ma tête sur son torse. J'écoutais sa respiration me bercer et frémissais à chacune de ses caresses. La cheminée nous réchauffait mais nos deux corps inséparables étaient déjà bouillants. Nous avions fait l'amour dans son salon... Je n'en revenais pas... Quand il m'avait embrassé la passion m'avait submergé si vite que je ne m'étais plus contrôlé. Truc de vampire probablement. Je ne me rendais même plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi... J'espère que nous n'avions réveillé personne. Quoi qu'il en soit cela avait été incroyable. Tellement fort que ma soif avait pris le contrôle de moi à un moment. Je l'avais alors serré fort contre moi, honteuse, pour qu'il ne voit rien. Mais je m'aperçus bien vite, après cela, qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Je l'avais alors très vite embrassé. Est-ce qu'en couchant ensembles, les vampires se mordent ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre petite idée mais j'en avais eu terriblement envie. Il continuait de caresser mes cheveux, et je m'endormis rapidement. Épuisé par cette journée.


	26. Chapter 25

**P****DV Elen****a**

La fraîcheur me dérangea fortement... à tel point que je tirai la couette au-dessus de ma tête. Une couette ?! J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté et perçu alors quelques cris qui provenaient du rez de chausser. Qu'est-ce je faisais dans le lit et la chambre de Damon ? Je croyais m'être en plein milieu du salon... Mon Dieu ! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus ?! Damon avait dû me déplacer il y a quelques secondes seulement car la fraîcheur venait juste de m'envahir. Je me levai difficilement et partis directement prendre une douche, en entendant Stefan et Damon hurlés. Le manque de sommeil me fatiguait trop pour que je m'épuise à vouloir régler cela. Encore nue, je traversais sa chambre... Et avant de passer la porte de la salle de bain, je me retournai et regardai son immense lit. Un sourire béa me monta aux lèvres au souvenir de nos premières nuits ici et de la fois où je l'avais embrassée en pensant qu'il allait mourir... Me cachant à moi-même que la vraie raison était que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je me faufilai enfin sous l'eau brûlante. Repassant dans ma tête tous les éléments de la soirée. Il fallait qu'on retrouve Tyler, ou du moins Klaus, qu'on l'élimine et face revenir Tyler dans son corps. Cette journée au lycée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Le lycée seigneur ! Quelle heure était-il ?! Je sortis rapidement de la douche et me dépêchais d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je m'aperçus que Caroline m'attendait, assise sur le lit fait. Était-ce elle qui l'avait fait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle semblait infiniment vide, son regard était terne, ses yeux rougies probablement à cause des larmes. Elle semblait lasse et son visage livide. Elle fixait délibérément le sol... Guettant un signe ou une réponse. Et moi, face à elle, je ne savais que faire. Elle avait détruit et perdu à la fois.

- Caroline ?... Appelais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Lentement elle leva ses superbes yeux bleus vers moi. Ma meilleure amie, belle, souriante et rayonnante semblait avoir laissé place à une personne sans espoir et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Étouffant de nouveau sanglot, je caressai lentement ses cheveux blonds et ondulés. Je ne voyais Caroline que très rarement dans cet état. D'habitude elle s'énervait, hurlait et devenait rouge de colère mais ne pleurait jamais depuis sa transformation, c'était devenue une femme forte et pleine de vie. Elle ne courait plus après les garçons, elle avait trouvé le bon, et j'étais accablé pour elle qu'elle l'est perdue. De plus Klaus s'était joué d'elle.

- C'est moi qui le tuerai. Lança-t-elle froidement retenant ses larmes.  
- Pardon ?  
- Une fois que Klaus retrouvera son corps. Je le tuerai moi-même. Je veux avoir le plaisir de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait.

Son regard était froid et dur.

- Caroline...  
- Il m'a trahi Elena ! Il a abusé de moi, m'a manipulé, à prit la place de l'homme que j'aime et profiter de mon ignorance ! Par sa faute j'ai trahis Tyler ! Je suis un monstre à cause de lui !

Ses larmes étaient remontées, elle était folle de rage, et c'est quelque chose que je pouvais très bien comprendre. Je lui fis un faible sourire et lui prit la main. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle aille mieux. Elle se leva subitement, m'expliquant que c'est Stefan qui l'emmenait au lycée.

- Tu veux aller en cours ? Questionnais-je surprise.  
- Bien sure. On verra bien si Klaus aura le cran de se montrer, et je ne perdrai pas le cours de ma vie pour lui. Enfin... vie... Mon éternitée plutôt... Je vais le retrouver et je te promets que je lui arracherai le cœur à mains nues.

Je lui souris de nouveau. Caroline était revenue, rien ne me faisait plus plaisir pour le moment ; Elle allait fermer la porte derrière elle mais elle arrêta son geste pour me regarder intensément et me lança :

- Stefan est encore complètement fou de toi... tu pourras toujours comptais sur lui... Autant que sur moi...

* * *

**P****DV******** Carolin********e**

Je me glissai sous la douche de la chambre d'amis. Je frottais énergiquement ma peau sous l'eau brûlante jusqu'à la faire rougir de douleur comme pour éliminer chaques passages de Klaus sur cette dernière. Je me sentais souillée et sale. La voiture d'Elena démarra et je perçus alors que les deux frères se disputaient encore à propos de Tyler... et de Klaus. Damon voulait détruire le corps de mon chère et tendre tandis que Stefan n'était pas d'accord. J'entendis un meuble se briser et je tendis l'oreille. Le sujet avait changé : Elena. Stefan avait apparemment surpris nos deux tourtereaux nues dans le salon cette nuit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un fou rire. Ma meilleure amie n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il n'y avait que Damon pour lui faire faire cela. J'étais vraiment contente qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Je sortis péniblement de l'eau, tout aussi lasse et m'habillai rapidement avec les vêtements qu'Elena m'avait ramenée, et accompagner ce débardeur rouge d'un gilet bleu marine. Le bruit du sèche-cheveux explosait dans ma tête. Cette nuit, j'avais très mal dormis. Je regardai longtemps dans le miroir, malgré les cernes, je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti pour cacher mon état : complètement détruite. J'attrapai une petite veste marron et une écharpe et les enfilais en descendant péniblement les marches du long et majestueux escalier en bois du manoir Salvatore. Arrivé en bas, je trouvais le salon complètement en bazar. En étaient-ils venus aux mains ? Stefan était assis dans le canapé, la tête posé sur les paumes. Damon lui avait disparu. Il releva les yeux vers moi, au bord des larmes. Il semblait aussi paumé que moi dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi en ses 100 années d'existence. Je regardais l'état de cette superbe pièce... Exactement comme dans ma tête : un putain de bordel indescriptible, un foutoir, un merdier. La seule chose à laquelle tout le monde ne résiste pas, c'est bien l'amour. Qui que l'on soit. On s'y perd tous. Joueur ou amoureux. C'est quelque chose de bien plus fort que nous. Tyler me manque tellement. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment là, quand c'était Klaus, il comblait son absence du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis si lasse sans lui. J'avais tellement mal qu'il se soit moqué éperdument de moi de la sorte. La rage me traversait et ne me quitter plus. Même si je ne m'empêchais de penser à lui, j'ai cette envie permanente de lui arracher la tête. Le jour où je le retrouverai, il le payera. Je le détruirai, je l'anéantirai. Nous trouverons un moyen de le tuer, nous gardant en vie. Comme nous ne savions pas de quelle lignée nous venions, c'était impossible de déterminer si sa mort aurait un impact.

- Tu veux en parler ? Murmurais-je inquiète en enfilant une verte marron pardessus tous mes vetement il faisait vraiment froid ce matin.  
- Non, tu as assez de tes problèmes. Allons-y...

Le trajet en voiture devenait de plus en plus lourd... Il fallait stopper ça. S'en était trop. On aurait dit deux zombis aux coeurs brisés.

- Merci... De prendre mon parti, lançais-je brisant ce silence. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je poursuivis : pour Tyler, enfin, son corps.

Mais j'eus pour seule réponse un faible sourire. Une fois arrivée je sautais à l'extérieur de cette maudite voiture. Le silence n'était pas mon fort. J'avais même horreur de ça. Surtout les silences gênés. Pour le mois de décembre, il faisait vraiment froid malgré ce soleil. Elena avait manquée les trois mois les plus chauds. Heureusement nous étions bientôt en vacances. Je resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je marchais droit vers l'intérieur du lycée bien déterminé à trouver un endroit plus chaud. Soudainement je sentis une pression sur mon avant-bras. La douceur de ses doigts, le contacte merveilleux de sa peau, sa chaleur... J'aurais voulu me laisser aller contre son torse, laisser ses mains qui caressent mon poignet monté jusqu'à ma taille et m'enlacer, me submergeant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Mais très vite, la réalité me remonta aux lèvres, avec un haut le cœur. Peut-être aurais-je préféré la vomir. Mais je sentis mes traits se durcir, ma mâchoire me brûler et ma rage ressortir. Je me retournai afin de lui faire face et d'une force que je me connaissais pas, en lui retournant entièrement j'entendis un craquement brusque qui m'annonça que je lui avais cassé le bras. Je lui crachai un "ne me touche pas".

* * *

**P****DV ********Klau********s**

J'avouai très franchement que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je me relevai de suite et la toisai froidement remettant mon bras en place. Me faire humilier de la sorte n'était pas plus supportable que son regard haineux qu'elle me lançait alors.

- Caroline... Murmurais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle allait craquer, je le savais. Peut-être trop sur de moi... ou peut-être pas, elle ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle. J'allais avoir le dessus, une fois de plus.

- Je te tuerai ! Dès que tu auras quitté ce corps. Je te promets que...

- Chérie, tout le monde sait que tu n'en es pas capable.

Dans un hélant de rage elle se jeta sur moi. Et même si ce faible corps ne m'apportait pas grande force, je réussis à retourner la vapeur et me retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Je tenais fermement ses charmants poignets au sol, de chaque côté de son superbe visage.

- Ça me rappelle nos douces nuits... Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle se débattit et réussit à m'envoyer valser dans un bus. Maudis corps trop faible ! Avant que je n'eus le temps de réagir, elle m'enfonça un pieu dans l'estomac. Je lâchai un cri de souffrance, non habitué à ressentir une telle douleur. Bon sang, il fallait que je retrouve mon corps !

- La prochaine fois c'est ton misérable cœur, si tu en as un ! Cracha-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mon visage avant de disparaître.

Cette femme est définitivement éblouissante. Je retirai difficilement ce sale pieu. Seigneur, cet affront n'était pas supportable. J'aurai dû lui faire payer mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Depuis les Petrova, elle était la seule capable de réanimer ce muscle mort au creux de ma poitrine. Je lançai colériquement ce fichu bout de bois au loin et entendis du verre se briser et une alarme retentir. J'avais brisé la vitre d'une voiture à plus de dix mètres. Fabuleux, j'étais de plus en plus adroit avec ce corps. Il fallait que je trouve cette petite peste de Bonnie pour reprendre mon corps. Un craquement attira ma curiosité, je tournai alors la tête vers ce bruit. Une jeune femme, petite et fine me regardait avec effroi. Elle commençait à reculer. Ses boucles bondes tanguaient au rythme des faibles battements de son cœur. Ses grands yeux noirs me fixaient. Sa terreur ne fit que me fasciner un peu plus. Elle avait du tout voir... Je la vis commençais à courir, à la vue de ma mâchoire qui se décupla et de mes yeux jaunes, j'avais finalement très faim. Et après tout... Bonnie pourrait attendre...

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

Je m'installais à ma place, Caroline ainsi que Bonnie n'étaient pas encore là... Cette salle me rappelait tant Alaric, c'était la sienne. Je le revoyais encore passer cette porte le sourire aux lèvres, faire son cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je le revoyais également avec Jérémy et Jenna... Elle aussi me manque énormément... Je fus bien vite sortie de cette nostalgie par l'entrée de Matt. Son visage me fit l'effet d'un couteau en plein estomac. Il avait l'arcade ouverte, un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendu. Il s'installa à ma droite. Je le fixais en silence. Estomaqué par l'apparence qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, il me lança un faible regard désolé. Comment pouvait-il être désolé avec ce que lui avait fait ?! Caroline arriva finalement, des feuilles dans les cheveux, elle s'installa alors à ma gauche, s'asseyant furibonde. Le cours commença. Philosophie. Génial.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchotais-je  
- J'ai croisé Klaus, il faut qu'on retrouve Bonnie avant lui... Où est-elle ?  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...  
- Bon sang ! Jura-t-elle un peu trop fort en envoyant valsé ses affaires de cours.

Évidemment, notre professeur lui expliqua clairement que la porte était ouverte si elle souhaiter jurer de nouveau et qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Ce qu'elle fit très vite. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit Matt fila. Je fis un petit signe à Caroline et le rattrapai immédiatement.

- Ne pense même pas que tu vas t'enfuir !  
- Elena, on va en histoire là.  
- Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Bien sûr je connaissais la réponse et il allait me devoir des explications. La rage me monta à la tête. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?! Matt se contenta de baisser la tête. Je lui relevai furibonde.

- C'est Damon ? N'est-ce pas ?!  
- Elena... Il veut te protéger...  
- Ça n'explique pas ça ! Criais-je de plus belle désignant son visage.


	27. Chapter 26

**P****DV Damo****n**

Impossible de me calmer... Stefan mentait... Elena ne pouvait pas encore l'aimer... "Un jouet ! Tout comme avec Katherine" J'envoyais valser une lampe. Je ne pouvais supporter ça plus longtemps. Jamais mon frère n'avait été aussi blessant je crois... "Crois-tu franchement qu'elle peut oublier toutes les choses que l'on a vécues, elle et moi ?" Cette fois c'est une bouteille d'alcool qui atterrit contre un mur.

- Comment tu as pu ?! Hurla une voix sensuelle dernière moi.

Je me retournai et découvris Elena hors d'elle. Ces beaux cheveux chocolat emmêlés, ses petits points serrés, des larmes dévalaient ses joues, des larmes de rage. Ses yeux noisettes, son corps parfaitement moulé dans un petit short en jean, ses longues jambes et ses pieds fins dans de petits talons bleus mêmes son petit t-shirt coloré d'un superbe bleue semblait terne tant elle souffrait.

- J'ai vu Matt Damon... Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ! C'est mon ami Damon !

Je me doutais que cette conversation allait pointer le bout de son nez. Mais pitié, pas maintenant... Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. La pièce semblait être remplie d'une lourde atmosphère dû à nos deux souffrances...

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Hurla-t-elle, dans un nouveau sanglot, de lourdes larmes dévalant ses joues.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ?... Pas elle...

- Je pensais que tu n'étais plus comme ça ! Mais même moi, je n'arrive pas à te faire redevenir bon ! Pleura-t-elle encore plus fort.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton magnifique Stefan, puisque je suis un monstre ! Crachais-je dégoûté.  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître...

Ça, idiot, c'est sur que je le suis. Une fois de plus mes mots avaient dépassés mes pensées. Ce que m'avait dit Stefan me faisait tant souffrir... Mais, pire encore, je l'avais fait souffrir elle. Elle, la femme de mes rêves. Je m'écroulais à genoux, les larmes déversant ma douleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai chagrin faisait surface. Pas un de ses chagrins silencieux où je souffrais en silence, non. Cette fois j'avais bien trop mal. Malgré toutes les personnes que j'avais perdues à travers cette vie, elle était bien la seule que je regrettais vraiment... Seulement son manque m'avait fait autant de mal.

* * *

**P****DV******** Stefa********n**

Quel con ! J'étais vraiment un abruti. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait souffrir mon frère. Je voulais retrouver notre complicité et je lui avais dit n'importe quoi. Mais lorsqu'au petit matin j'étais descendu et les avais vue, j'avais explosé de rage. Pourtant je savais pertinemment que je ne retrouverais jamais Elena. Notre dispute avait été vraiment violente. Les sonneries retentirent enfin. Je devais aller m'excuser, lui expliquer que tout ceci était faux. Qu'Elena l'aimait. Je voulais retrouver mon frère, plus que tout au monde. Je sortis du cours et filai au manoir, tant pis pour les cours de cette après-midi. Je me garai et soufflai un bon coup. Je sortis et marchai le long de l'aller, plein de culpabilité. C'était mon frère tout de même... Mon grand frère... Je poussai la lourde portée du manoir. Je ne fus pas surpris de retrouver le salon encore plus en désordre qu'a mon départ. Les sinistres cadavres de bouteille d'alcool traînaient au sol et une cassée en milliers de morceaux indiquaient bien, qu'après avoir fui quand Caroline était descendu, il était revenu pour boire et avait dû péter complètement un câble. Mais où était-il maintenant ? Un bruit de verre cassait me fit me retourner, je m'attendais à me retrouver en face de lui, complètement soûl. Mais au lieu de ça, c'était Elena qui fixait le morceau de verre sur lequel elle avait marché avec ses fins escarpins noirs. Étrangement elle revêtait une robe noire moulante accompagnée d'un décolleté plongeant. Soudain elle releva les yeux vers moi, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à mon air complètement charmé. Elle était incroyablement sexy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas en cour mais cela n'importait pas . Je la désirais plus que quiconque à ce moment même. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, dans une démarche très aguicheuse. Et arriver devant moi elle caressa ma joue, et fit courir ses doigts le longs de mon visage jusqu'à mon cou et s'arrêta sur mon torse posant sa main à plat sur ce dernier. Toujours ce même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, son incroyable regard descendit jusqu'à mes lèvres, mais je ne bougeai pas, je n'eus pas le temps. Ses lèvres avaient déjà rencontrés les miennes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper son visage entre mes mains, de peur sûrement qu'elle ne s'échappe, mais au moment où nos lèvres se touchaient je compris son geste. Ce n'était pas Elena. Je stoppai alors notre baiser afin de la regarder, mais je ne lus que de la tendresse dans ses yeux qui se mirent à pétiller d'envie. J'aurais pu la repousser violemment, après tout, mais je préférer réitérer notre baiser. Essayant de me convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'Elena, même si c'était évident que se lisser les cheveux n'était pas suffisant à Katherine pour me duper. J'aurai du c'est vrai, lui demander des explications. J'étais encore en train de faire quelque chose de stupide. Je me reculai alors plus rapidement, et un franc sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis si bonne comédienne que ça ? Lança-t-elle ironiquement en plaçant une main sur sa taille saillante et l'autre jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Je ne répondis pas, et tournai les talons. Elle ne remplacerait jamais Elena. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle fichait là, mais elle allait encore passer son temps à me gâcher la vie, toute la sainte journée.

- Ou alors est-ce que c'est le manque d'Elena qui t'a fait agir ? reprit-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Je me retournais pour la dévisager tandis qu'elle se servait déjà un verre d'alcool, qu'elle but rapidement avant de me regarder d'un air mauvais, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Katherine ?  
- Alors c'est vrai, elle t'a laissé tomber pour Damon ?

La rage m'emporta et la colla contre le mur dans un élan de rage, sachant qu'elle était bien plus forte que moi, un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres et elle me repoussa si fort que j'atterris au sol. À vitesse vampirique elle vint se placer au-dessus moi, accroupis, ses cheveux tombant en cascade de part et d'autre de son superbe visage. Chacune de ses jambes de part et d'autre de ma taille.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas ici pour toi Stefan, du moins, pas prioritairement. Alors sois gentil veux-tu et dis-moi où est Elena.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Elle se releva, et enfila une petite veste en cuir qui traîner sur le canapé et leva enfin ses yeux de biche sur moi tandis que je me relevai à mon tour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle lui face de mal, maintenant nous n'étions plus ensemble, je ne voyais pas ce qu'Elena pouvait encore lui poser comme problème.

- Je suis au courant pour Klaus et aussi étrange que ça peut te paraître, je ne veux pas le moindre mal à ta petite protégée. Dis lui que je suis passé, et salut Damon de ma part.

Sur ces mots elle fila. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance.


	28. Chapter 27

**P****DV Bonni****e**

Impossible de me calmer... Stefan mentait... Elena ne pouvait pas encore l'aimer... "Un jouet ! Tout comme avec Katherine" J'envoyais valser une lampe. Je ne pouvais supporter ça plus longtemps. Jamais mon frère n'avait été aussi blessant je crois... "Crois-tu franchement qu'elle peut oublier toutes les choses que l'on a vécues, elle et moi ?" Cette fois c'est une bouteille d'alcool qui atterrit contre un mur.

- Comment tu as pu ?! Hurla une voix sensuelle dernière moi.

Je me retournai et découvris Elena hors d'elle. Ces beaux cheveux chocolat emmêlés, ses petits points serrés, des larmes dévalaient ses joues, des larmes de rage. Ses yeux noisettes, son corps parfaitement moulé dans un petit short en jean, ses longues jambes et ses pieds fins dans de petits talons bleus mêmes son petit t-shirt coloré d'un superbe bleue semblait terne tant elle souffrait.

- J'ai vu Matt Damon... Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ! C'est mon ami Damon !

Je me doutais que cette conversation allait pointer le bout de son nez. Mais pitié, pas maintenant... Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. La pièce semblait être remplie d'une lourde atmosphère dû à nos deux souffrances...

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Hurla-t-elle, dans un nouveau sanglot, de lourdes larmes dévalant ses joues.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ?... Pas elle...

- Je pensais que tu n'étais plus comme ça ! Mais même moi, je n'arrive pas à te faire redevenir bon ! Pleura-t-elle encore plus fort.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton magnifique Stefan, puisque je suis un monstre ! Crachais-je dégoûté.  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître...

Ça, idiot, c'est sur que je le suis. Une fois de plus mes mots avaient dépassés mes pensées. Ce que m'avait dit Stefan me faisait tant souffrir... Mais, pire encore, je l'avais fait souffrir elle. Elle, la femme de mes rêves. Je m'écroulais à genoux, les larmes déversant ma douleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai chagrin faisait surface. Pas un de ses chagrins silencieux où je souffrais en silence, non. Cette fois j'avais bien trop mal. Malgré toutes les personnes que j'avais perdues à travers cette vie, elle était bien la seule que je regrettais vraiment... Seulement son manque m'avait fait autant de mal.

* * *

**P****DV******** Carolin********e**

Après avoir parlé longtemps avec Bonnie, au CDI, je comprenais enfin. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Je fus heureuse d'apprendre que Tyler n'était pas mort, j'en avais pleuré de joie dans ses bras. Elle m'avait réconforté, et vis versa. Cela me faisait du bien de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Nous avions parlé longtemps, évitant le sujet Klaus pendant un moment. Elle m'avait parler de son rapprochement avec Matt, mais m'avait bien précisé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Elle ne s'était pas remise de sa rupture avec Jérémy.

- Les filles... Fit une voie remplie de larmes sur ma droite.

Bonnie et moi, eûmes le même réflexe, tourner la tête vers cette faible voie. Elena, en lames se trouvait là. Aussitôt je me levai pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas de voir mes meilleures amies si mal. Bonnie se leva à son tour, prête à partir, pensant surement qu'elle dérangeait, mais Elena lui attrapa la main et la tira dans ses bras. Lui murmurant un léger "reste...". Après une longue étreinte, Bonnie m'imita et se rassit à sa place. Elena plaça une chaise entre nous et fit de même.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionnais-je.  
- Je me suis disputé avec Damon, mais cette fois, je crois que c'est définitif... Il m'a dit de retourner avec Stefan...

Elle s'écroula de nouveau sur la table croisant les bras pour poser sa tête sur ces derniers.

Bonnie et moi échangeâmes un regard complice et désolé, tandis qu'elle lui caressa le dos chaleureusement.

- Ce matin, je les ais entendu se disputer... Stefan n'y est pas allé de main morte dans ce qu'il lui a dit Elena...

Elle releva la tête vers moi, son maquillage ruiné. Je sortis une lingette et commençai à essuyer ce qui avait coulé.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment mais... Je préfère vous le dire... J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Tyler... Lança Bonnie pour changer de conversation, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère d'Elena vis-à-vis de Stefan, et je trouve qu'elle avait bien fait. Et... Quoi ? Mon Tyler ?!  
- Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! M'exclamais-je euphorique.  
- Mais il a un problème... Pour cela, il faut que je renvoie Klaus dans son corps...  
- Mais le corps de Klaus est détruit, enfin, il est mort... Répondit Elena, qui avait cessé de pleurer.  
- Justement, son corps se "reconstruirait", si l'on peut dire.

Elena et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, ce sortilège était celui de ramener un mort à la vie et nous savions toutes les deux que Bonnie y laisserait la sienne.

- C'est hors de question. Tu ne mourras pas pour lui. Répliqua Elena.  
- C'est à seule solution Elena.  
- Bonnie, regarde-moi, est-ce vraiment la seule ?

Elena me lança un regard choqué. Effectivement j'avais hypnotisé notre amie mais il le fallait. Bonnie ne mourrai pas.

- Non, il y a une autre solution.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Il faudrait la totalité du sang d'une Petrova pour faire revenir Tyler sans Klaus.

Elena resta bouche ouverte et Bonnie reprit ces esprits.

- Comment tu... Caroline ! S'écria cette dernière.  
- C'est d'accord.  
- Elena non, fini les misions suicides ! M'écriais-je.  
- La totalité Caroline, nous n'avons pas le choix !  
- On a toujours le choix chérie ! Lança une voie familière dernière nous.

* * *

**P****DV******** Katherin********a**

Leurs trois regards étaient posées sur moi, moi Dieu, ce que j'adorais ça : être le centre de l'attention. Elles dépendaient complètement de moi et ça me rendait heureuse. Elles me toisaient tous les trois bien froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança Caroline.  
- Aider.  
- Pourquoi te préoccuperait tu de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Répliqua Bonnie.

Visiblement, elles me m'aimaient pas beaucoup, tant mieux. Je ne les appréciais pas non plus, et je n'étais pas là pour elles. Elena me fixait en silence, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, j'eus presque l'impression de me revoir avant ma transformation. De revoir cette jeune fille, complètement perdu, que Klaus pourchassait, celle qui chercher pourquoi elle ressemblait tant à son ancêtre, Tatiana. Nostalgie que je fis vite disparaître en prenant un air de salope incroyable.

- Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Elena d'un air perplexe.  
- Donner la moitié de mon sang.  
- Je te demande pardon ?! S'écria la stupide blonde à ma gauche.

Tous les élèves présents nous regarder, Elena et moi, même si je dois avouer que ce n'était moi que la plupart fixer. J'étais sans doute, la plus belle femme qu'ils aient vues, et sa se comprenais.

- Il faut bien la totalité du sang d'une Petrova non ? Questionnais-je à l'encontre de Bonnie.  
- Oui.  
- Alors parfaits, Elena et moi, donnerons la moitié chacun de notre sang, aucunes ne mourra et Klaus sera détruit.

- Pourquoi m'aider ? Demanda Elena.

Évidemment je n'allais pas lui donner la vraie raison qui m'affaiblirait. Je me voyais mal lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que moi, et que Klaus tue tout ce qu'elle aime comme il l'avait fait pour moi, pour me punir de m'être transformé. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que j'éprouvais un sentiment étrange à son encontre, un mélange de fraternité et d'amour maternel. Après tous, elle était ma descendante, la continuité des Petrova. La suite de ma propre petite fille, un morceau de moi et de mon bébé.

- Je veux tuer Klaus. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

Je m'étais enfui comme un lâche, et avais fini au Mystic Grill. J'avais certes un peu trop bu, même complètement. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer et quand je sortis enfin de ce rade, la nuit était tombée. Une multitude d'étoiles parcouraient le ciel. Je tentais de marcher mais je m'écroulai sur le parking, ivre mort. Je passai les bras derrière ma tête, allonger au sol, afin d'admirer ses superbes lumières qui éclairait le ciel. J'entendis des jeunes filles sortirent et rire à plein poumons et se dire au revoir. Son rire me manquait. Je ne voulais entendre que le sien. Une des jeunes filles, s'approcha de moi se stoppant au niveau de ma tête.

- Tout va bien monsieur ?

Je levai la tête vers elle mais n'eus qu'une image à l'envers de cette femme. Je me levai donc difficilement. Et la toisa. Elle me sourit, et essaya d'adopter une allure attirante. Je devais probablement beaucoup lui plaire. En même temps, qui me résisterait ? Cette jeune fille était probablement au lycée d'Elena, vu son âge. Elle revêtait une robe bien légère et d'affreuses chaussures. Cette petite rousse n'était pas gâtée par la nature, son horrible frange n'arranger rien. Je souris à l'entente de son petit cœur d'humaine qui s'affolait. Je sentis mes crocs ressortir et j'étais bien trop soûl pour les contrôler. Elle prit un air affolée et voulue s'enfuir mais à chaque fois, je réapparaissais devant elle. Elle se stoppa alors et ses larmes et sa panique me firent exploser de rire.

- Vous allez me tuer ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr.


	29. Chapter 28

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

- Vous allez me tuer ?**  
**- Je ne suis pas sûr.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots d'effrois.

Mes crocs rentrèrent. L'alcool commençait à assez se dissiper pour que je mette un terme à ce petit jeu. Elle pleurait à cause de moi. Cela me rappelait tellement Elena, que ce ne serait pas ce soir que je tuerai "un innocent".

- Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
**- Virginie... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît... **  
**- Je ne vais pas te tuer.**  
**- Alors laissez-moi partir...

Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais juste besoin de parler au fond. Parce que, avec qui le faire sinon ?

- Virginie, as-tu déjà aimer quelqu'un déraisonnablement ?

Elle me lançait un regard incompris plein de larmes, mais elle répondit par peur surement.

- Oui.**  
**- Et as tu déjà fait souffrir cette personne par ta stupidité ? L'as tu perdu à cause de ton imbécillité ?**  
**- Laissez moi partir je vous en pris... Pleura-t-elle de nouveau **  
**- Arrête de pleurer, n'est plus peur. L'hypnotisais-je.

Je l'avais hypnotisé certes, mais je ne supportais plus de faire pleurer les gens. Je tenais fermement son visage entre mes mains, pour qu'elle ne quitte pas mon regard. Je la lâchai enfin et lorsqu'elle se calma, deux larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.**  
**- Parce que j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie, as-tu idée de ce que c'est ? **  
**- Oui.

Sa réponse me surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je ne m'attendais pas à un oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne.

- Pourquoi l'a tu perdu ?**  
**- Parce qu'il a préféré ma meilleure amie.

Je me sentais mal pour cette fille, qui soufrait malgré son jeune âge, sans que je n'y attende, je m'étais attaché à elle.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle**  
**

Jamais une personne que j'avais hypnotisée ne m'avait posé de questions. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle régissait comme ça. Mais je lui répondis, ou du moins, l'alcool que j'avais ingurgiter lui répondit.

- C'était la copine de mon petit frère. Il l'aime toujours et m'a dit des choses monstrueuses... Et je me suis disputé avec elle parce que je l'ai cru... Je suis un monstre n'est-ce pas ? Prendre la copine de mon frère.  
- Je ne trouve pas. Si elle t'a choisie, c'est qu'elle t'aime, non ? Si tu as dit des choses que tu ne penses pas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'excuser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Je restai sans voix. J'avais failli tuer la personne qui me redonnait espoirs. Je pris de nouveau son visage entre mes mains. Elle me sourit tendrement et inconsciemment.

- Tu vas m'oublier, ce soir tu ne m'as pas vue... Et tu vas oublier ce sale type qui t'a fait souffrir, tu vas être heureuse et trouver quelqu'un de bien.

Je me volatilisai, la laissant seule, je la vis prendre sa voiture et partir. C'était sans doute la première fois que je m'attachais à une proie. Elena s'était trompée, elle m'avait rendu mon âme.

* * *

**P****DV Elen****a**

Je passai le chambranle de la porte avec mes trois amis, cela faisait longtemps qu'une soirée entre filles n'avait pas eu lieu, et je n'avais pas envie de retourner au manoir. Stefan passerait donc nous rapporter nos affaires dans la soirée. Nous devions de toute façon parler de Katherine. Jérémy se tenait là, face à nous. Il croisa les bras en nous voyant entrer.

- Je suppose que je suis de trop. Rigola-t-il  
- Oui, c'est une soirée spéciale fille ! S'exclama Caroline

Caroline nous entraîna dans le salon, Jérémy rigola de plus belle et monta les escaliers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de voir que Bonnie le fixer.

- C'est bon de te voir sourire. Lui lança-t-il

Alors qu'elle lui sourit de nouveau je lui lançai un regard foudroyant, qui voulait dire "tu ne lui as pas déjà fait assez mal ?" Il monta alors rapidement, Bonnie se retourna vers moi, et je ne pus retenir la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu va bien ?

Elle me fit un petit oui de la tête, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Caroline mettait déjà un film, une comédie. Nous en avions besoin. Un film avec Jim Carrey. Nous nous installâmes toutes les trois sur mon canapé, recouverte d'une couverture et accompagnée d'un bon pop corn. Au bout d'une heure, on sonna à porte, je partis ouvrir tandis que les filles restaient planter, mortes de rire devant le film. C'était bien Stefan, je lui pris un des trois sacs et le fis entrer. Nous montâmes à l'étage ou il m'aidait à ranger mes affaires. Il se stoppa brutalement devant mes sous-vêtements et rougit fortement ce qui déclencha mon sourire.

- Donc, tu disais... Katherine est de retour...  
- Oui elle te cherche.  
- Elle m'a trouvée.

Je lui expliquai l'histoire avec détail en finissant de ranger mes affaires. Lorsque j'eus fini je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il était assis sur mon lit et admirait mon ours en peluche. Je m'assis à coté de lui et lui repris ma peluche.

- Cadeau de Damon...  
- Elena... Je suis désolé pour votre dispute... Je suis au courant parce qu'après le départ de Katherine, Damon est rentré, et nous nous sommes expliqués. C'est ma faute... Je me suis excusé mais ça n'explique pas mon geste stupide. Damon t'aime, s'il a dit ça, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé... Mais nous avons parlés... Il s'en veut Elena... Tout va s'arranger...

* * *

**P****DV******** Stefa********n**

Elena laissa couler de chaudes larmes, et se leva pour faire les quatre cents pas. La souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage, Elena aimait tellement Damon... Je la stoppa doucement, attrapant ses épaules avec mes deux mains et la regarda longuement, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front, m'enivrant de son odeur. Caroline et Bonnie entrèrent dans la chambre, pour prendre leur amie dans leurs bras réconfortant. Bien sûr, elles avaient tout entendu. Leur amitié inébranlable était la force la plus grande qu'elles possédaient. Je la regardai un moment s'apaiser dans les bras de ses amis, je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elles prennent soit d'elle. Ça me faisait tant plaisir qu'elle est quelqu'un sur qui comptait. Je reculai doucement et je disparut sans un mot dans la nuit sombre. J'aurai aimé que mon frère et moi soyons aussi proches qu'elles. La route fut longue pour moi qui n'aimais pas être loin d'elle. Mais une force inexplicable m'attirait vers le manoir ou se trouver Katherine et Damon. Quand je fus enfin rentré, je n'avais qu'une envie, voir mon frère, il fallait que je lui dise, que j'avais parlé avec Elena, et arranger les choses. Je poussai la porte de sa chambre, et découvris Katherine qui, la connaissant, s'ennuyait ferme et essayer de se divertir à l'aide de Damon, mais ce dernier qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Elena, se moquait pas mal de Katherine. Elle portait toujours sa superbe robe noire, et son air frustré me fit bien rire. Aussitôt qu'elle me vit, son regard s'illumina. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Damon tourna aussi la tête vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement il allait mieux, depuis que nous avions parler. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais... Et qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais tranquille ! Lança-t-il

Je me contentai d'un sourire alors que Katherine le foudroyait du regard. Puis, elle se leva gracieusement avec paresse et s'étira comme un chat.

- Il ne veut même pas que j'utilise sa douche. Pilla-t-elle  
- Sors d'ici. articulât-il

Elle s'exécuta rapidement non sans me frôler en passant à coté de moi. Damon reprit sa lecture, je pus lire qu'il s'agissait du livre de chevet d'Elena... Je me disais aussi...

- J'ai parlé à Elena. Lui lançais-je

Il tourna alors la tête vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir et d'amour. Cette simple phrase signifiait "j'ai réparé mon erreur." Je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte dernière moi quand il murmura un "merci frangin". Je me stoppai quelques secondes avant de regagner ma chambre. J'entendais l'eau couler. C'était évidemment elle. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, bras derrière la tête alors qu'une foule de souvenirs me submergeaient. J'avais moi aussi aimé cette femme plus que quiconque.

******- Flach Back -**

1864 ; Mystic Falls. [ /!\ _Contenu Lemon_ ]

Sa longue robe, son sourire, son rire, ses gestes gracieux, ses superbes yeux noisettes, sa faculté à me rendre heureux, ses lèvres tendres... Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon torse. Me donnant de légers frissons. Je pris sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Déclenchant mes envies les plus folles. Elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur ma peau brûlante de désir. Puis elle remonta pour poser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Une torpeur sombre m'ensevelie. Je ne voulais qu'elle. Elle finit de retirer ma chemise tandis que j'attrapais ses cheveux pour l'embrasser davantage. Je la voudrais pour moi seul, je veux cette femme pour le restant de mes jours. Je commençais à défaire son superbe corsage de velours prune et de dentelle blanche mais elle planta soudainement ses crocs à l'intérieur de ma chère, je me rédie sous la douleur et souffla un bon coup, bientôt, tout serait fini. Elle dût sentir mon malaise, j'en étais sûr car elle s'arrêta plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle me faisait peur quand elle agissait ainsi, pourtant je l'aimais à en perdre la vie. Elle se redressa pour me regarder de ses grands yeux chocolat, je distinguais quelque me ressemblant à de l'amour, à l'intérieur de ces derniers. Katherine m'aimait, elle me préférait, c'était sûr. Elle caressa ma joue, le regard désolé. Puis soudainement elle mordit dans sa propre chair et versa quelque goûté de son sang. Je sentis ma blessure se refermer lentement, elle lécha le sang qui avait coulé déclenchant de nouveaux frisons dans tout mon corps. Elle était parfaite. Je repassai mes mains sur ses hanches, et le long de son dos. Je décrochai son corset tendrement sous ses baisers et ses caresses et descendis sa robe jusqu'à ses pieds et lui retira avant de la retourné sous moi. Elle défit avec hâte mon pantalon ainsi que ma ceinture et le reste de nos sous-vêtements. Je m'abandonnai à elle pour passer une nouvelle nuit à ses côtés... Elle passa ses mains le long de mon dos et me serra contre elle, me faisant rentrer au plus profond d'elle. Nous arrachant à tous les deux deux cris de plaisir.

**- Fin du Flach Back -**

Je m'endormis sous le poids de la fatigue, le sourire aux lèvres, la tête remplie de souvenirs avec cette femme.


	30. Chapter 29

**P****DV******** Bonni********e**

Nous avions toutes les trois dormi chez Elena, dans son lit, serrer comme des sardines. Aujourd'hui était prévu que nous dormions un peu, et d'aller en cours seulement l'après-midi, mais un affreux bruit de téléphone nous sortis toutes les trois du sommeil. J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, lourdes par le manque de sommeil. Je les ouvris juste à temps pour admirer le spectacle : En voulant attraper son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, Elena tendit le bras mais chuta au sol car son bras était bien trop court, et être sûrnaturel ou pas, comme tous, elle n'avait aucun équilibre au réveil. Caroline grogna lorsqu'Elena, assise au sol sur un cousin, décrocha.

- Allô ? fit-elle d'une voix faible.  
_- Je te réveille Princesse ?_

Son visage s'illumina à l'entente de sa voix. Caroline lui jeta son ours qu'elle rattrapa avant qu'il ne lui atterrisse en plein visage. Il l'avait bien réveillée et ses réflexes de vampire avec.

- Oui et Caroline aussi, attends... Je sors.

Elle sortie gaiement, plus radieuse qu'hier, c'est sûr. Décidément , il n'y a que lui pour la rendre heureuse.

- Non de Dieu ! Je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir ! Bougonna Caroline en cachant sa tête avec son oreiller.

Quant à moi, je me levai pour prendre une douche dans la vieille salle de bain d'amis au rez de chaussé. Je me hâtai pour laisser la place à Caroline qui était encore en train de bougonner parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveaux vêtements. Je peux assurer que mettre deux filles dans une même salle de bain, n'était pas une expérience réussie. Une fois prête, je traversé le salon vers la cuisine pour me servir un bol de café, mais je tombais nez à nez avec Jeremy qui me fit un grand sourire.

- Salut... Chuchotais-je  
- Enfin quelqu'un avec qui prendre un petit déj' sans la moindre goutte de sang ! Un petit déj' humain ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

Mon maudit cœur d'humaine s'affola à sa présence et je priais Dieu pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je l'aimais toujours. D'un amour franc et sincère, j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, même après sa trahison blessante. Son sourire charmeur m'enivrait de bien-être. Je ne voulais plus souffrir... Le décès de ma grand-mère m'avait suffisamment dégoûté... Sans parler qu'a ça, c'était ajouté la transformation de ma mère qui m'avait réabandonné. Je ne voulais plus qu'on se serve de moi ou qu'on essaye de me tuer. Je voulais être heureuse moi aussi. Je me retournai pour fuir, lâchement, j'étais une sorcière, pas un vampire, je n'avais pas cette faculté à m'ôter toutes douleurs. Je devais juste vivre avec, mais ça j'en étais bien incapable. Il me rattrapa par le bras, m'attirant plus près de lui encore. Ses superbes prunelles plantées dans les miennes, scannant mon âme et ma réaction... Avant d'agiter ses magnifiques lèvres.

- Je suis désolé... Si je pouvais tout reprendre, je ne referais jamais l'erreur de te perdre. Pardonne-moi Bonnie...

Je lâchais sa main, s'en etait trop... Par chance, Caroline descendit et se stoppa net en nous voyant.

- Je dérange ? Demanda-t-elle naturellement.  
- Bien sure que non, on y va de toute façon.

Je la poussai radicalement dehors. Et nous prîmes la route, elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire "il faut qu'on en parle" mais devant mon expression, elle alluma plutôt la radio. Le trajet en voiture fut nettement moins prise de tête et vraiment plus drôle, nous chantions à tue-tête au rythme de la musique.

- Il faut qu'on retourne au CDI, j'ai un truc à te montrer. Me lança Caroline en quittant deux secondes la route des yeux.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

**J'entendis ses petits pas marcher jusqu'à sa salle de bain si je ne me trompais pas. Elle attacher toujours une importance à se conduire comme une humaine, même si je me demandais parfois si sa vitesse n'était pas supérieure à la mienne. Nous avions parlés pendant une bonne demi-heure, ou je me moquais d'elle, parce qu'elle se préparait pour le lycée en même temps, et qu'Elena n'a jamais été une de ces filles très adroite. Je l'entendis se réinstaller sur son lit et Bonnie et Caroline criait qu'elles allaient en cours. Nous étions enfin seuls, enfin "seuls"... **

- Elena.. Si je te téléphone, autre que pour entendre ton merveilleux rire, c'est que je voulais m'excuser... Pardonne-moi Princesse...

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, Stefan m'a expliqué... Tout est de sa faute... Mais si tu tiens vraiment à t'excuser... Tu peux toujours venir te faire pardonner avec un câlin... Et quelques bisous..._

Sa remarque me fit bien rire, et elle aussi, puis je me dis finalement "pourquoi pas ?" Je coupais rapidement, je la voyais déjà s'inquiéter et je trouvais ça très drôle. Une idée me passa par la tête, et très, vite, je matérialisais cette idée.

* * *

**PDV Caroline**

On s'assit aux mêmes places que la dernière fois et je cherchais le site sur lequel j'étais tombée. Et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes seulement pour le retrouver.

- J'ai trouvé ! Écoute bien, ça dit que Klaus aurait transformé une fille nommée Léna qui fut longtemps sa compagne ou du moins, son larbin après Tatiana. Cela dit aussi qu'un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, elle s'est échappée et est tombée amoureuse d'un humain qu'elle a transformé, et épousé mais Klaus l'aurait retrouvé pour la tuer par vengeance. Deux siècles plus tard, cet homme aurait trouvé une nouvelle compagne, qu'il transforma à son tour, cette appelait Marie, dite Marie la sanglante...  
- Celle qui a transformé Rose ?...  
- Et Katherine par la suite...

Bonnie resta bouche bée, et cligna un instant des paupières... L'air de ne pas y croire. Alors je tournais le netbook blanc pour qu'elle lise la page. Ce qu'elle fit, elle lut en entier la page de vieilles légendes. Je vis son visage se décomposer, tout comme le mien quand j'avais lu cela. Si nous tuions Klaus... Nous mourions tous... Un long silence suivit alors qu'elle me regardait avec de tristes yeux. Klaus ne serait jamais tué... Et Bonnie nous avait tous sauvées en sauvant son âme... Mais nous n'avions plus d'alternative, Klaus allait revenir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le replonger dans un sommeil dont il ne sortirait jamais.

* * *

******P********DV Elen********a**

La communication avait été coupée, j'essayais de le rappeler, en vain, il ne répondait pas. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il ne m'aurait pas fait un coup pareil. Le stress me montait à la tête. Et après avoir fait les quatre cents pas, je descendis les marches à toute allure et ouvris la porte à la volée. Pour le découvrir, le sourire aux lèvres, une main dernière le dos, l'autre prête à frappée... Depuis quand frapper t-il chez moi ? Il fit une tête semblable au chat poté, avec de gros yeux, ronds mais devant mon air, absolument pas attendris, il laissa vite tomber. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais éclaté de rire, mais, il m'avait fait vraiment peur. Il reprit un air très sérieux, et se racla la gorge pour le paraître encore plus.

- L'idiot tenait à se faire pardonné...

Il m'annonça cela avec de grands airs, en sortant un somptueux bouquet de roses rouges de derrière son dos. Je l'attrapai de suite, et me délectai du merveilleux parfum de ces dernières. Symbole d'un amour passionnel. Il avait bien choisi... C'est exactement ce que notre amour était, passionnel. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle flamme me consumer que quand j'étais à ses côtés. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, et après un sourire narquois, j'eus très envie de l'embêter... Je lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, lui chuchota un "merci" et m'écarta de lui...

- Puis-je entrer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas... Le narguais-je en plaçant ses superbes fleurs dans un vase.  
- Techniquement, j'ai le droit. Fit-il, l'air joueur.  
- Techniquement, tu m'as beaucoup inquiété, j'ai eu vraiment très peur...

Il me lança un regard, qui voulait en dire long sur ses intentions. Son romantisme n'allait pas durer si je continuais à jouer, il essaye d'être polis mais tout à une fin... Je me replaçai près de lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tu promets d'être sage ? Demandais-je  
- Non. fit-il sur un ton séducteur, et me lançant un regard de braise, bougeant ses sourcils et me lança un sourire très sexy.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il me poussa à l'intérieur, m'embrassent follement, et fougueusement. Il ferma la porte avec hâte, me souleva, et me monta dans ma chambre, claqua la porte, m'allongea sur mon lit, et s'écarta pour retirer prestement son t-shirt, avant de revenir m'embrasser, et me coller à lui...


	31. Chapter 30

**P********DV Elen********a ****[ ****/!\ ****_Contenu Lemon_****]**

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et envoyaient valser le peu de tissus qui recouvraient nos corps. Son contact me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Je me sentais fiévreuse de désir. Mon cœur explosait de toute part, me rappelant la chaleur torride d'un soleil d'été sur ma peau. Mieux que ça même... Je n'avais rien connue de tel. Jamais une telle envie, jamais un tel amour, jamais de tels sentiments. C'était à me déchirer les entrailles tant il me donnait envie. Jamais je n'avais vécu pareille relation, même avec Stefan, qui avait été mon vrai premier amour. Avec lui, c'était tendre... Avec Damon, c'était bien plus que ça... Il suffit d'un regard, pour me donner envie de l'embrasser, et de sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau pour m'évader de moi-même, au point, de ne plus rien contrôler. Avec lui, c'était certes tendre, mais c'était aussi chaotique, passionnel, fusionnel même. Quand ses yeux azurs venaient à se poser sur les miens, tout s'écrouler autour de nous, tout à fait irrationnel enfaîte, comme s'il m'était impossible de résister à l'envie de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres continuaient de parcouraient mon être, ses mains me serrant un peu plus contre lit. Il me surplombait complètement. Sa main droite, attrapa mon visage, et ses lèvres se collèrent de nouveau aux miennes, tandis que son autre main, glissait sur ma cuisse. La remontant sur sa taille, et fit pareille avec l'autre, et saisit ma taille, pour ne former réellement plus qu'un avec moi. Il me serrait tellement fort contre lui, sa main gauche finissant sa course ses mes fesses pour que nos deux corps bougent à l'union. Sa main droite attrapa mes cheveux fermement. Tandis que je m'accrochais à lui du mieux que je pouvais, ne voulant absolument qu'il me lâche, je l'aimais trop pour ça. Je le couvrais de baisers, et descendis vers son coup. Je hurlais, et me moquais éperdument de nos pauvres voisins. J'embrassai son coup, lui décrochant un soupire de plaisir. Sa prise sur ma nuque s'intensifia, collant un peu plus fort mes lèvres à son coup... Mauvaise idée, une nouvelle envie de le morde me prenait et je ne m'y résoudrai pas. Je renversai la tête en arrière histoire de souffler un peu et de me calmer mais se fus lui qui reprit la course au baiser, allant de ma poitrine à mes lèvres. Il donna un nouveau coup, profondément en moi, me tenant toujours aussi fortement, comme s'il avait aussi peur que moi, d'une nouvelle dispute. Soudainement, avant que je mais attende, il ralentit et baissa la tête, je lui relevai presque aussitôt. Pour le découvrir dans le même état que moi, quelques secondes auparavant, je lui sourie et distinguais un petit rougissement au coin de ses pommettes saillantes.

- Je te désire trop... Murmura-t-il  
- Vas-y... Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Il me regarda un moment, comme déconnecter de la réalité. Comme s'il attendait que je ne change d'avis puis déposa un léger baiser sur mon coup avant de me mordre. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne me fit pas le moindre mal, je sentais mon sang me quitter pour le rejoindre, et aussi bizarre qu'a puisse paraître, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'arrête. Je le serrai fortement contre moi, et agrippai à mon tour ses cheveux. Il se stoppa bien trop vite, et reprit ses mouvements. Nous étions fusionnels. Plus que jamais même.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

Elle était posée sur mon torse, et dormait paisiblement, ou du moins faisait semblant, j'en étais sure. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, en repensant à tout à l'heure, je m'en voulais tellement. Je n'aurai pas dû la morde, je lui avais surement fait mal, mais l'envie avait été bien trop forte. Soudainement elle se leva brutalement, je redressais la tête afin de la voir courir un peu partout dans la chambre, tentant de retrouver ses vêtements et de les enfiler dans la fouler. Avait-elle enfin réagit qu'elle avait cours ? Je restais là, à admirer le spectacle. C'était vraiment amusant de la voir chuter en essayant d'enfiler son jean.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Cela ne fit que me faire rire un peu plus, et après un regard noir, elle fila dans la salle de bain et j'en profitais pour me rhabiller en vitesse pour la rejoindre, je l'enlaçais tendrement, me plaçant derrière elle, passant mes bras autour de sa taille et déposa un léger baiser.

- Je suis désolé... Pour, tu sais... Murmurais-je à son oreille

Elle se retourna et m'enlaça en posant de nouveau sa tête sur mon torse.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé... J'en ai eut envie aussi...

Je lui relevai le menton, et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en reprenant :

- Tu crois que c'est normal ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement sa main glissa le long de ma joue, et attrapa mes cheveux, une vague de chaleur parcourut mon être, je la repoussai gentiment, et lui souris .

- Tu ne devais pas aller en cours ?

* * *

******P********DV Bonni********e**

Elena venait d'arrivée, Damon l'avait déposé. Elle rayonnait, bizarrement, elle et Damon ne me faisait plus le même effet quand ils étaient ensembles. En fait, d'habitude, les vampires dégageaient une espèce de noirceur autour d'eux, et une sensation néfaste lorsque je les touchaient. Mais là, une sorte de halo lumineux dégageait d'eux. Elle l'embrassa et il saisit amoureusement son visage pour l'embrasser plus longtemps. Au moment où ils s'éloignèrent, leur halo se dissipa et Elena redevint un vampire banal, toutefois, sans noirceur apparente. Elle me rejoignit gaiement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors ? Réconciliés, vous deux ? Demandais-je tout aussi souriante, sa bonne humeur était visiblement communicative.

Je vis une légère rougeur sur ses joues, ce qui me laissait deviner la façon dont ils s'étaient réconciliés. Nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'au vestiaire Je baissais la tête mais elle dû remarquaient ma moquerie car elle me donna un petit coup d'épaule. Une légère pression sur mon épaule près d'Elena se fit sentir et une touffe blonde valsa dans tous les sens. Caroline, s'appuyait sur nos épaules.

- Alors, les tourtereaux sont réconciliés ? Rigola-t-elle.

Pendant que nous nous changions, Elena nous raconta toute son histoire. Caroline et moi, échangions parfois des regards complices, contente qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Je la regardais parler de lui, elle émanait une joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, un sourire fendait mon visage, mais quand elle en vient au fait plus intime, je ne put m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et finalement ré-explosa de rire devant sa timidité. Nous sortîmes dehors, athlétisme. Génial. Soudain, je sentis une légère pression sur mon bras qui me retourna violemment, me brisant presque les os et me fit valser un peu plus loin. Heureusement, je gardais mon équilibre. Klaus. Il se rapprocha à vitesse vampirique. Mon Dieu, mais pensait-il aux conséquences ?! Et les élèves présents ?!

- Il va falloir que tu me rendes mon corps, et vite. S'énerva-t-il les poing serrés.

Je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs en public. De plus, sur lui, cela me fatiguait beaucoup. J'ai alors cru qu'il allait me frapper devant mon silence. Mais Elena, encore plus rapide se plaça devant moi et me murmura un "cours". Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Caroline m'avait déjà emmenée loin.

* * *

******P********DV Stefa********n **

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Elena était-elle inconsciente ? Un jeune vampire comme elle ne pourrait pas affronter un hybride. Je captais alors une bride de leur conversation :

_- Si je te vide de ton sang maintenant, on gagnerait dt temps, ne crois-tu pas ?_

Son ton sadique me glaça. Il attrapa fermement son poignet et elle lâcha un cri de douleur, aussitôt je me plaçai entre eux et lui fait lâcher prise en le poussant au sol de toutes mes forces. Il avait l'air horriblement vexé et frustré. Il se releva immédiatement et prit la fuite. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle fixait son petit poignet encore rougi par la force avec laquelle il l'avait empoigné. Je posai mes mains autour. Ses os n'étaient pas encore réparés... Il les lui avait cassés !

- Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas nourrie ? Demandais-je  
- Je n'en sais rien...

Elle ne lâcha alors pas des yeux son poignet abîmé, lentement je lui relevai la tête. Ses yeux de biche rencontrèrent les miens.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et elle me lâcha une excuse pour s'enfuir au vestiaire où était Bonnie et Caroline. La journée me pesait déjà assez, je choisis finalement de sécher le reste de l'après-midi. Je poussais la lourde porte du manoir, seule Katherine y était . Où était encore passé mon frère ? Je me laissai tomber comme une masse sur mon lit. Comment protéger la femme que j'aime ? Je me levai finalement difficilement et ouvris la porte de ma salle de bain.

- Stefan ? Tu veux me rejoindre ? Lança-t-elle un sourire charmeur aux lèvres  
- Tu vas vraiment aider Elena ? Pourquoi ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-elle de suite.

Elle se pavanait nue devant moi et effectivement j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester insensible à son charme. Pendant longtemps j'avais désiré qu'elle n'était qu'à moi comme elle l'était maintenant et pourtant je m'efforçais de rester de marbre devant son superbe corps nue.


	32. Chapter 31

**P********DV Katerin********a **

Ses yeux pétillant d'envie me rendait folle, j'adorais jouer à ça. Vivement que Klaus meurt, qu'Elena et Damon vivent en paix et que je récupère enfin Stefan. Il refusait encore la vérité, il refusait encore d'avouer qu'il m'aimait, et ça, c'était la preuve même qu'il m'aimait. Son regard hypnotisé par moi me le prouver. - Alors, tu me rejoins ?  
- Klaus ne peut pas mourir Katherine.  
- Comment ça ?Automatiquement mes mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, l'eau coulait encore dernière moi. Impossible, cet enfoiré devait payer. Il devait payer d'avoir détruit ma famille. Tué ma mère, tué mon père, m'avoir fait croire qu'il avait tué ma fille, ma toute petite fille, mon bébé... Elena. - Caroline et Bonnie ont trouvées nos origines, quand elles en ont parlées à Elena, j'ai entendu. Je n'y croyais pas. Cet enfoiré allait vivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que nous fessions, il vivrait. Ce monstre aurait toujours le dernier mot. Je me tournai et laissai l'eau coulais sur ma tête, ma nuque et mes cheveux, les larmes se mélangeant à l'eau chaude. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je n'étais pas ce genre de vampire. Celle qui s'écroule sous l'eau, au sol, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Moi, j'étais bien plus forte que ça.

* * *

**PDV Stefan**

Elle releva la tête et ses cheveux d'un geste affreusement sexy et se retourna vers moi. L'air plus en colère encore que lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans la crypte. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle, ses grands yeux noisettes étincelaient. Pendant un instant j'aurais voulu me déshabiller et aller la rejoindre, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, tout reprendre depuis le début... Et un instant plus tard, je secouais la tête chassant ses fantasmes malsains. Elle semblait si fragile et pourtant si forte. Je me perdais encore dans son regard de déesse, succombant une fois de plus, sentant des pulsions dévastatrices s'emparer de moi.

- Te couvrir serait de trop ? lança une voie que je ne connaissais que trop bien derrière moi.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par elle, que je n'avais pas même entendu mon frère arrivé. Katherine lança un sourire hypocrite à son encontre et un regard exaspérer, puis son regard passa de nouveau sur moi, et il changea automatiquement, ses yeux brillaient plus, ses traits se radoucirent... Son regard me troublait franchement. Il était clair qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi, que pour mon aîné. Mais alors, qu'est ? Pas de l'amour, certainement pas. Celle femme en était incapable. Je l'avais aimé, plus qu'il en était possible, j'avais taché durant des années de l'oublier, cachant mon amour par la haine qu'elle m'est abandonné et partagé. Et même après plus de 100 longues années, je continuais à la haïr. La regarder, me faisais encore souffrir, pitoyable n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas monté pour rien. Katherine, quelqu'un veux te voir en bas.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

Stefan descendit en un éclair, il avait facilement deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Elena, j'avais été la chercher après les cours. Et celle idée ne m'enchantez pas, les laisser tous les deux ne me plaisait pas vraiment, et à voir la tête de cette garce, cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il y a des mois, j'aurais haï la terre entière de la voir jalouse pour lui mais maintenant j'en étais plutôt ravi, qu'elle le garde, qu'il lâche Elena. C'est tout ce que j'espérai, vivre heureux avec la femme que j'aimais.

- Bon... Aurais-tu un peignoir ?

Je lui envoyai valsé une robe de chambre bleu marine qui traîner sur le lit de Stefan et elle l'enfila immédiatement, et tapa dans mon épaule, pour descendre. Visiblement, l'idée que Stefan reste avec Elena, l'énervait plus que moi. L'avantage, c'est que moi je savais pourquoi Elena voulait voir Katherine, elle voulait lui transmettre le dossier imprimé du site web révélant que cet enculé ne mourrait pas. J'avais contenu ma rage devant Elena, ne voulant pas l'accabler davantage, mais s'en étais trop. Je me haïssais presque de descendre de ce monstre. C'est sans doute ce qui expliqué que Stefan, Katherine et moi, soyons autant sanguinaire. Nous avions ses putains de gènes dans le sang. Je disparus dans ma chambre à vitesse vampirique. Il fallait que je me calme, que je mette mes idées aux claires. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, je le ferais au moins pour elle, mon amour.

* * *

**P********DV Elen********a**

Stefan venait à peine d'arriver, me demandant juste comment aller mon poignet que Katherine était déjà sur ses talons, emmitonnée dans un des peignoirs de Stefan si ma mémoire était bonne. Une pointe de jalousie me submergea lorsque je me dis que Damon l'avait vu nue il y a quelques secondes. Certes notre corps était du pareil au même, mais c'était elle.

- Elena ! S'exclama-t-elle en regroupant ses cheveux sur le côté et de les essorer, l'eau dégoulinant sur le sol.

Son sans gêne m'arracha un sourire. Elle avait beau paraître une garce, insupportable et cruelle, elle restait cependant très charismatique et drôle parfois. Stefan ne semblait pas être content de devoir nettoyer ça, et c'est ce qui me fit encore plus rire intérieurement. Méchant je l'avoue, mais tellement risible.

- Je viens t'apporter cela. Dis-je en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle prit soigneusement.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour en feuilletant rapidement les pages remplies d'écriture.  
- Un imprimé d'un site web, très intéressant, et très instructif.

J'insistais sur ses deux mots. Elle me regarda attentivement et longuement comme pour capter le message que je voulais lui faire capter, puis elle me remercia simplement. Je montais alors à l'étage rejoindre mon homme, qui, selon mon ouïe était maintenant à la douche. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, la chaleur me prit aux poumons, et mes envies se décuplèrent aussi vite que la raison m'abandonner. Son regard se posa sur moi, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur rendirent mes vêtements beaucoup trop chauds pour que je ne les gardes ...


	33. Chapter 32

**P********DV Katerin********a **

Elena nous laissa seuls après m'avoir donnée ce pavé de feuille qui avait l'air d'un ennui mortel. Je filais dans la chambre de Stefan et m'habillai avec le peu d'affaire que j'avais emmenée. Et décidait de faire le tour du propriétaire, ses livres, son journal, ses vêtements... Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé...

- Putain... Lâchais-je en me rendant en furie dans le salon.

Stefan était assis dans le canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main, l'autre tenant sa tête. Ce n'était pas dur de deviner qu'il semblait perdu. Mais perdu pour quoi ? Serait-ce la première fois que je doutais le concernant ? Il avait toujours été l'amour de ma vie. Le seul pour qui mon cœur avait battu. Et s'il n'était pas mort, il battrait encore. Durant toute ma jeunesse j'avais toujours été cette incroyable peste. Croqueuse d'hommes, puis dévoreuse, dans tous les sens imaginables. Avant ma transformation, j'étais tombée enceinte. Et je ne connaissais même pas le père tant il y avait eu de possibilités. Un homme différent chaque soir, et bien sur, à cette époque la contraception n'existait pas. Heureusement, je n'avais jamais eu à connaître ça. J'avais été transformée avant leur invention. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon bébé avait été le plus beau cadeau que la terre m'est apportée jusqu'à lui. Si j'avais pu avoir le choix, c'est un homme comme lui que j'aurais choisi. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Émilie de l'avoir aidé dans sa transformation. Et même si cela me faisait vomir de l'avouer, Elena et lui rester mes biens le plus précieux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gardes encore ça ?

* * *

******P********DV Stefa********n **

Lorsque je relevais enfin la tête, je découvris qu'elle tenait sa photo du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Pourquoi l'avais-je encore ? Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à réellement la détruire. Elle appartenait à un bout de mon passé, un bout de moi-même en réalité. Après avoir regardé longuement cette photo, je la détaillai elle. Ses superbes cheveux bouclés ornaient son visage, elle portait des vêtements magnifiques qui la caractérisait bien, et qui la mettait, comme toujours, en valeur. Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ?! Pourquoi étais-je autant attiré par elle ? Bon Dieu non, je devais être fatigué. Je haussais les épaules pour lui signaler que je me moquais éperdument de cette photo. Un sourire joueur se dressa sur ses lèvres, elle la prit à deux mains et me souffla un petit "je peux faire ça alors..." avant de vouloir la déchirer. J'aurais dû la laisser faire, mais valeur sentimentale oblige, je me levais et lui repris à vitesse vampirique. Ce fût un sourire satisfait qui se désinna sur ses lèvres maintenant.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais, tu m'aimes toujours Stefan.

- Tu te trompes, je te haïs Kat. répondis-je simplement sans lui faire face.

- Te cacher derrière cette excuse ne te mènera à rien chéri, tu m'aimes toujours et tu le sais.

Je disparus pour rejoindre ma chambre. Elle avait tord. Elle m'avait blessé, elle m'avait humilié, joué avec mes sentiments, et elle, elle ne m'avait jamais aimée. Je claquais si violemment la porte, qu'une fissure apparue sur le mur. Bon sang, elle me rendait fou, comment pouvait-elle avoir encore autant d'effets sur moi ?

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n**

Notre "douche" si je puis dire, m'avais plus épuisé que ravigoter, et nous avions dû encore réveiller toute la maison, mais avec elle je me sentais tellement moi-même, que s'en était vraiment fusionnel. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Elle était toute ma vie à présent, la perdre n'était pas envisageable. J'allais veiller sur elle et la garder jusqu'à ma mort. J'étais appuyer sur le petit meuble en ébène de ma salle de bain, avec une seule serviette couvrant mon corps. Je l'admirais sécher ses longs cheveux bruns. Je me délectais même de ses simples petits geste. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne éternellement et à tout jamais. Je l'aimais tellement que s'en était presque illégale. Quand elle eut fini, je vins la serrer contre moi et elle me serra dans ses doux bras réconfortants. Je la portai jusqu'à mon lit, où nous nous installâmes sous la couette et nous mîmes de côté afin de se regarder. Je caressais doucement sa joue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et cela me rendais le plus heureux des hommes. Elle était si belle.

- Je t'aime bébé... Chuchotais-je

Une rougeur se forma sur ses tendres joues et elle baissa la tête, c'est fou l'effet que lui produisait un simple mot quand je le lui prononçais...Cet effet-là, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Ma main caressant toujours sa joue, je lui relevai la tête. Et lui répéta encore :

- Je t'aimerais éternellement princesse...

Elle vint se coller contre moi et je l'enlaçais amoureusement. Puis elle se redressa un tout petit peu pour remontrer afin de me chuchoter à mon oreille d'une voie suave et charmeuse.

- Je t'aime encore plus mon amour...

À vitesse vampirique je la retournai sous moi et l'embrassai fougueusement, et lui chuchota à mon tour de la voix la plus sexy que je pouvais "On paris ?" un sourire sincère illumina ses lèvres et elle me retourna encore plus rapidement que je venais de le faire, collant son petit corps encore nu au mien, et me lança un "pari tenu" en embrassant chaque parcelle, je rabattis la couette au-dessus de nos têtes, c'était repartis...


	34. Chapter 33

**P********DV Elen********a**

Le jour se lève, la lumière m'envahis, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller en cours, ses bras chauds, sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur m'envahis. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et directement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il était déjà réveillé mais quelle heure était-il, je le poussai doucement pour regarder l'heure du réveil... Il était tout juste dix heures, je me replongeai dans ses bras et réagis enfin... Et me levait rapidement et enfilait des vêtements, qui se trouvait dans un coin. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il était passé, ils étaient donc chez lui. Il me regardait d'un air amusé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Demandais-je affolée en faisant un aller retour dans sa salle de bain.  
- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu dors mon cœur...

Ses douces paroles me stoppèrent dans mon élan et dessinèrent un sourire sur mon visage. Je le rejoignis dans le lit et l'embrassai tendrement. Une chaleur incroyable émanait de lui, comment faisait-il ?

- C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je sèche beaucoup et je suis rarement une journée de cours entière.  
- Mais on s'en fiche des cours, tu as l'éternité pour aller en cours. Dit-il en m'attirant contre lui et me refaire basculer sur l'oreiller.

Je cédais sous ses caresses, son regard, et sa douce voix mélodieuse. J'irai en cours cette après-midi. J'aimais ce Damon là plus que tout, le tendre, le charmant. Même si j'avoue que c'est l'arrogant qui m'avait séduite. Enfaîte j'aimais cet homme plus que ma propre existence.

- Chéri...  
- Hum ?  
- Mon sang, il était différent par rapport à quand j'étais humaine ?

Il se stoppa un moment, me regarda, surement surpris par ma question. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient, qu'il était beau... Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais vu un regard si profond. À vrai dire tout était miraculeux chez lui, son rire, son sourire, la façon dont il me regardait, l'effet de sa peau contre la mienne. Il m'attira contre lui, ma tête trouva sa place directement sur son torse, mais je ne lâchai pas son regard pour autant.

- Tu sais, en général, ça ne change pas, je veux dire pour le goût. La seule raison de pourquoi les vampires ne se nourrissent pas de sang de vampire est par respect pour son espèce. Mais si tu remarques bien, Mickael, buvait seulement le sang de vampire. Ce n'est pas comme le sang animal, ça c'est franchement dégueulasse ! Le sang de vampire, c'est du sang humain à la base. Mais toi... C'est différent, déjà, j'en ai vraiment une forte envie et ça, ce n'était jamais arrivé avec un autre vampire. Ensuite, oui, il a l'air plus fort... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. Enfin, il m'a donné une énergie incroyable. J'étais en pleine forme, et je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis. Mais surtout, il est spécial, parce qu'il appartient à la femme que j'aime.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, j'avais des questions plein la tête, et passer une matinée en amoureux résoudrait ça. Il resserra son emprise contre moi et je posai ma seconde question.

- C'est normal cette envie ? Enfin... Je veux dire... Se mordre ? Parce que moi aussi j'en ai eu envie...  
- Là-dessus, je ne sais pas. Avec les rares femmes vampires que j'ai fréquentées, je n'en avais pas envie.  
- Les rares ? Répétais-je le sourire en coin  
- C'était surtout des humaines, mais oui chérie, il y en a eu beaucoup !Répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le "beaucoup".

Je lui donnai une petite tape gentille, et un peu trop à mon goût. Il aimait me rendre jalouse, c'était sûr.

- Mais j'ai déjà connu des vampires très amoureux qui le faisaient.  
- Tu crois que ça vient de ça ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Du fait que je suis complètement folle de toi ?

Mes mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans vraiment réaliser ce que je disais. J'avais balancé ça, comme on demande qui veut de la tarte à la fraise. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se forma sur son doux visage. Nous restâmes quelques moments à nous regarder avant d'échanger un baisser vraiment passionné puis, après quelques minutes, il partis me chercher une poche de sang, car j'avais vraiment soif et cela faisait des jours que je ne m'étais pas nourri, preuve : mon poignet qui avait mis un temps fou à se réparer. Manque de chance, Katherine avait dû avoir soif car il ne restait plus qu'une poche. Il partit donc à l'hôpital en chercher de nouvelles, non ans déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

******P********DV Stefa********n **

J'étais assis sur le canapé du salon, je ne voulais pas aller en cours, Elena n'y était pas. J'entendis mon frère partir, puis dans les minutes qui suivirent, Elena descendre, une poche de sang à la main, la sirotant tranquillement. Elle était magnifique, plus lumineuse que le soleil lui-même. Elle respirait le bonheur ce matin.

- Tu n'es pas en cours ?  
- Manque d'envie probablement.

Un léger sourire fit resplendir son superbe visage, et le miens lorsqu'elle s'assis à mes côtés. Nous nous regardions lorsqu'elle vit probablement que je fixais avec envie sa poche de sang, car elle s'arrêta un moment pour me demander :

- Tu as continué tes efforts ? Vis-à-vis du sang humain ?  
- Pas depuis que tu m'aies aider.

Je la vis sombrer dans une profonde réflexion hésitante et à la fois inquiète, puis elle but presque tout le reste de la poche et versa la petite fin dans le creux de sa main et après une nouvelle hésitation, elle me la tendit. Aussitôt je la saisis et aspirais doucement le contenu, pour la tenir plus longtemps. Suite à quoi, je ne pus retenir un baiser dans le creux de la douce main. Son regard brute percuta le mien, elle se leva mais je la rattrapai, et pris son visage entre mes mains, je devais savoir. Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que je trouvais que quelque chose clochait. Je l'aimais toujours certes, mais je ne sais pas, elle paressait moins exceptionnel à mes yeux. Je me devais de vérifier si je ressentais toujours cette envie de ses lèvres, autre que pour ses traits physiques splendides. Sauf que non, je ne pus pas. Et enfin un toussotement se fit entendre, nous tournâmes la tête au même moment pour découvrir Damon, plus qu'énervé. Compréhensible, j'avais failli embrasser sa copine.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n **[ /!\ _Contenu Violent_]

Je sentais la rage me monter, envahir chaque parcelle, chaque membre de mon corps. Et si j'aurais tout fait pour que mon frère soit heureux, maintenant, c'était révolu. J'éprouvais une haine nouvelle envers mon frère. Plus forte que celle qui j'avais connue pendant des années. La trahison de Katherine, la sienne, le fait qu'elle l'est transformée aussi, et tout le reste n'était rien à côté de ça. Je me ruais sur lui et l'envoyai valser, mes poings s'acharnaient sur son visage sans que je ne le contrôle. Comme si un démon avait pris possession de mon corps, comme si je n'étais plus moi. Je le relevai, et l'envoyai valser de nouveau, bien décidé à m'arrêter, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'allais le tuer s'en était certain, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'en étais conscient et que je n'éprouvais aucune pitié ou tristesse. À vitesse vampirique je le rejoins pour le frapper encore, et encore. Elena me hurlait de m'arrêter, mais là, je ne pouvais vraiment plus. Un pied de chaise cassé traînait près de moi et l'attrapais et m'apprêtais à lui planter en plein cœur, dans quelques secondes, j'aurais tué mon frère. Je n'aurais plus aucune famille, et aucun sentiment ne me hantaient. Je levais ce banal morceau de bois... Enfin pas si banal, car je tuerais mon seul frère avec celui-ci. Aucune hésitation ne frayait un passage dans mon esprit et je l'abattis contre sa poitrine, mais au moment où le bois fin devait le transpercer, une main plus forte que moi se plaça sur le pieux, l'attrapa et l'envoya à travers une fenêtre, bien plus loin que j'aurais pu le faire. À la vision de son visage j'eus une hésitation tout de même, mais il s'agissait bien d'Elena. Comment pouvait-elle avoir plus de force que moi ? Un centième de seconde plus tard je me retrouvais à mon tour projeter au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, et cette fois c'était Katherine qui s'était accroupis près de moi, un pieux poser sur ma poitrine. J'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre.

- Si tu essayes encore une seule fois de le tuer, c'est moi qui le ferai, compris ? Cracha-t-elle violemment.

Elle voulut à son tour me donner un coup, mais Elena lui retient le poing, et la releva.

- Ça suffit, ok ? Il a compris je pense.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et parti rapidement dans sa chambre. Elena s'accroupit près de moi, et me releva. À son tour elle m'emmena dans ma salle de bain, avant de commencer à enlever ma chemise qui avait été déchirer lorsque Katherine m'avait propulsé contre le mur, puis elle retira le léger morceau de bois, qui c'était enfoncée dans ma peau lorsque j'étais tomber au sol. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et je la regardais en silence. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps et sa douceur me ramena à la réalité. J'avais failli tuer mon frère par jalousie, je tenais vraiment plus à Elena qu'a n'importe quelle femme qu'il avait pu me prendre. Je me fichais des autres, je ne voulais qu'elle. Mais, elle... Me voulait-elle autant que moi. Je doute s'installa dans mon esprit. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse... Pourtant, il fallait que je sache. J'attrapais ses petits poignets, pliai les genoux et relevai la tête pour capter son regard qui fixait le sol. Quand enfin, ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les miens, je m'aperçus que ses larmes s'apprêtaient à couler. Elle se retenait tellement. Dans un geste tendre je voulut lui caresser la joue. Mais elle secoua la tête et ses mains pour que je la lâche.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Il faut toujours que tout se règle par la violence ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui baissai la tête, confus et gêner. Elle avait raison, j'avais été beaucoup trop loin. Je parvins tout de même, malgré ma douleur à articuler quelques mots :  
- Tu n'as pas eu le choix...  
- Le choix de quoi ?!  
- Entre Stefan et moi, c'était lui que tu avais choisi, mais vous vous êtes séparés...

Je la sentis se raidir, pas besoin de relever la tête pour ça, je la connaissais par cœur, rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration, je pouvais devinais ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Alors, c'est ça ?... Tu crois que tu n'as était qu'une roue de secours ? Un vulgaire passe-temps ? souffla-t-elle.

Doucement elle se rapprocha de moi, et prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, tout en le relevant avec autant de délicatesse. C'est vrai que c'était confus dans mon esprit. C'est exact, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, mais pourtant, depuis son retour, elle aurait vraiment pu retourner avec Stefan, il faisait tout pour la récupérer. Ses yeux chocolat se plantèrent dans les miens et impossibles de les retirer. J'étais perdu, et elle semblait sûre d'elle, et pourtant tellement déçue.

- Écoute-moi bien Damon Salvatore. Ses trois mois avec toi, m'ont permis de trouver l'homme qui partagera mon existence, jusqu'au dernier souffle. Quelque sois les choix stupides que j'ai pu faire, oublies les. Je te choisis toi, je te choisis toi Damon.

Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, elle souffla un léger "Je t'aime." contre ses dernières. Je me sentais tellement léger. C'était surement la plus belle chose qu'elle m'est dit. Je me promettais intérieurement, plus jamais je ne douterais de son amour. Plus jamais je ne douterais d'elle. Je la protégerai, je la rendrai heureuse, je vivrais à ses côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

* * *

******P********DV Katherin********a** [ /!\ _Contenu Lemon_ ]

Je m'installais confortablement dans le lit de la chambre d'amis que j'occupais. Une toute petite, parfaite pour une intimité désirée. Je repris le tas de feuille qu'Elena m'avait donnée que je venais de délaisser sur la petite table de nuit en marbre, et continuais ma lecture passionnante. Après avoir fait les tours des originaux, de Klaus, et de chacun de ses frères et sœurs. J'avais attaqué la partie la plus passionnante, les doubles. J'avais bien sur été interrompu. Dans un passage très intéressant qui en disait long sur le fait qu'Elena, et pus arrêter le geste de Damon, qui avait tout de même près que 200 ans de plus qu'elle, mais aussi mon coup alors que moi je possédais plus de 500 ans de plus que cette peste.

"_Les doubles, une fois transformés et réunis, obtiendront__une force et une rapidité égale à celles d'un vampire originel mais garderons leur faiblesse._"

Finalement, elle avait raison, c'était très intéressant. Le point positif était que Klaus, ne pourrait plus rien contre nous. Le point négatif était qu'elle et moi avions la même force, et ça, ça me gênait drôlement. Je m'apprêtais à poursuive quand on frappa à ma porte et entra directement.

- Tu sais Stefan, ça ne sert à rien de frapper si tu rentres directement. Annonçais-je sans relever la tête de ma lecture passionnante.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?

Je relevais finalement la tête vers lui, déconcertée. Je ne m'attendais pas à telle question. Je l'aimais. Ce n'était pas moins clair que ça. Mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas y croire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrasser ? Questionnais-je à mon tour, évitant de répondre.

Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, près de mes jambes, je laissai alors tomber ma lecture sur mes genoux, pour le regarder. Il sourit vaguement avant d'ignorer ma question à son tour.

- Je n'y crois pas Katherine... Pas une seule seconde.  
- Alors pourquoi je m'acharnerais autant sur toi, et pas ton abruti de frère ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma finalement très vite. Je lui avais enfin cloué le bec. Monsieur s'apercevait-il enfin que je ne lui mentais pas ?

- Et tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrasser ? Parce que tu m'aimes aussi Stefan.  
- Arrête ça.  
- Comprends ça Stefan : Je n'abandonnerais jamais l'idée que tu puisses m'aimer, et qu'on vives à nouveau heureux. Jamais je n'abandonnerais cette idée, parce que je t'aime Stefan.

Ses yeux détaillèrent les miens quelques secondes, et enfin, dans un geste rapide, il m'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il me donnait avant. Il a un siècle de ça. Il poussa avec hâte mes feuilles au sol. Il m'allongea sur mon lit, lui sur moi. Je ne le lâchais plus. Il n'en était plus question. J'avais tant attendu ce moment. J'agrippais fermement ses cheveux, et lui passait ses mains sous mon t-shirt léger, ne perdant pas de temps pour le retirer et m'embrasser de nouveau. Ce fut à mon tour d'enlever le sien et les restes de nos vêtements. Je ne m'étais pas tromper, il m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi, d'un amour fort, et destructeur. Il me serrait contre lui aussi fort que je le faisais pour lui. Ne cessant de m'embrasser à son tour. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi envie, mais au moment où s'apprêtait à donner le coup fatidique, il se stoppa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Promets-moi que tu m'aimes. Haleta-t-il  
- Je...

Mais avant que je ne puisse finir, il me coupa d'un baiser, et finit ce qu'il avait commencer. Réveillant tous mes souvenirs de nos superbes nuits. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas Elena qui me réveillerait. Je succombais au plaisir de son corps, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis vivante.

* * *

**P****DV Carolin****e**

Une matinée ! Une matinée déjà que ni Bonnie, ni Elena n'était là, et qu'aucune des deux ne répondaient au téléphone ! Bon sang, je m'étais déjà assez amusée à faire oublier au professeur nos diverses absences. Il faudrait que je recommence pour aujourd'hui. Je sortis dehors, et pris ma voiture, et partis en trombe chez Bonnie, pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivées. Je priais de tout mon cœur pour que Bonnie soit malade et qu'Elena a été retenue par quoique se sois. Sauf, qu'arriver chez Bonnie il n'y avait personne, et chez Elena pareil. Une panique monstre me submergea car Klaus non plus n'avait pas été en cours. J'appelais au hasard sur son téléphone mais lui non plus ne répondais pas. Bon sang, où étaient-ils tous ?! Mes dernières options restaient le manoir en priant pour qu'Elena s'y trouve avec Bonnie. Je roulais tellement vite, que j'avais failli avoir au moins deux accidents, mais peu importais. Mes meilleures amies passaient avant. Arrivée au manoir je fus soulager d'y voir la voiture d'Elena, Bonnie devait être avec elle. J'allais les tuer de m'avoir fait tant peur. Mais lorsque je sortis un appel me sortis de mes pensées. Klaus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! M'exclamais-je  
- On se calme chérie, et puis, toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu m'as appelé non ? Ah... Mais suis-je bête... C'est ta petite sorcière que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?


	35. Chapter 34

**P****DV Carolin****e**

J'entrais en furie dans le manoir, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, le mascara ruinait le peu d'effort que j'avais fait ce matin. J'appelais Elena entre deux sanglots, directement elle descendit suivie de Damon. Elle se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, puis pris mon visage en coupe dans ses mains m'obligeant à la regarder.

- Caroline, Caroline, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je m'écroulais dans ses bras, avec l'impossibilité de décrocher le moindre mot. Toute cette situation était ma faute, mon unique faute. Si je m'étais aperçu que ce n'était pas Tyler, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Quelle sotte !

- Caroline, je t'en prie, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- C'est Klaus... Il a Bonnie et il nous attend dans la vieille maison. Elle ne veut pas que tu lui donnes ton sang, elle veut le faire seule... Ça va la tuer Elena !

Suite à ces paroles j'étouffais de nouveaux longs sanglots et de nombreuses larmes intarissables. Presque aussitôt que j'eus fini de prononcer ces mots, Katherine descendit à son tour, en finissant d'enfiler ses chaussures et ses boucles d'oreilles. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle venait juste de s'habiller ? À voir les regards que se lançaient Damon et Elena, ils ne se posaient pas la même question... Mais je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Stefan ne la précède. Était-il avec elle quelques minutes auparavant ? - Alors allons-y, faudrait pas qu'elle meurt votre petite sorcière, sinon, on n'aurait plus aucun moyen de l'anéantir cet enfoiré.

* * *

**P********DV Elen********a **[ /!\ _Contenu Violent_ ]

Lorsque nous arrivions dans la grande maison, bizarrement aucuns vampires ne subit de mauvaises choses. Puis des cris surgirent de la cave. Caroline et moi nous y précipitions rapidement. Le corps de Klaus reposait inerte au sol, et celui de Tyler se pliait de souffrance en hurlant de douleurs, au pareil que Bonnie qui elle aussi semblait vivre les instants les plus douloureux de sa vie. Stefan se précipita sur elle pour la stopper mais lorsque je voulus faire de même Damon me retiens, tandis que Caroline et Katherine restaient sans voix devant ce spectacle horrible, elle avait déjà commencée. Elle l'envoya valser et récita encore plus fort ses paroles. Nous hurlâmes presque tous son nom. Du sang jailli de part et d'autre de son nez et ses oreilles, puis dans un dernier cri de tourment, elle et Tyler tombèrent au sol, inerte. Cette fois, je me précipitai sur elle, j'avais plus de force que Damon pour le moment. Je la soulevais en pleurant à chaude larmes, Caroline ne bougeait toujours pas. Bien trop choquée je pense. Je n'y croyais pas, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Damon vint me rejoindre, et me serra contre lui, tout aussi triste pour moi je pense. Ce déchirement intérieur était insoutenable. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre... Me ruer de coup aurait était plus supportable. Une large blessure psychique se former dans mon estomac, tandis que mon chère et tendre, continuer de me serrer contre lui pour atténué mes hurlement. Klaus se releva enfin et nous regarda tous un part un, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il fit craquer son coup avant de s'étirer comme s'il revenait d'une longue sieste. Katherine me lança un vague regard aussi haineux que le mien et fonça sur lui, mais Damon me tenait bien trop fermement pour que je puisse l'aider. Cela allait finir en bain de sang, je le savais pertinemment. Stefan et Katherine n'arriveraient pas à le détruire. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'étais bien trop atteins par cette affliction pour obtenir toute la force de l'unions Petrova. Du sang recouvrait le sol de part et d'autre, et je continuer dans un terrible élans à vouloir détruire ce monstre, cette torture me rendais folle, je n'vais qu'une idée en tête le détruire. Peut m'importais d'y laisser la vie. Mais visiblement, ma vie avais beaucoup plus de valeur pour mon amour qui me serrait comme un dingue contre lui.

* * *

**P****DV******** Damo********n **[ /!\ _Contenu Violent_]

La voir souffrir était insupportable. Cette épreuve était de trop pour elle. Mais lorsque je vus Klaus les mettre hors d'état de nuire un part un : d'abord Katherine qui s'était battue comme une arraché, dont je ne lui connaissais pas une telle force. Puis Stefan, mon petit frère qui n'avait pas été aussi efficace, en essayant de défendre Katherine, il l'avait plus gêner qu'autre chose. Klaus s'était débarrassée de lui d'un seul coup bien placer de pieu en plein estomac. Elena se débâtait vraiment de façon anormal par rapport à son comportement pour aller les aider. Elle avait acquis une force incroyable, elle m'échappa et courut pour le détruire à son tour. Mais je la rattrapai bien vite. Seule Caroline resta accroupie près des deux corps sans bouger, à regarder Klaus d'un air complètement détruite. Lorsque ce dernier en eut fini avec Katherine, Elena perdit toute sa force, étrange. Il lui lança alors un regard victorieux avant d'annoncer :

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune chance de me battre, et crois- moi, je vais te vider de ton sang.

Aussitôt je me jetais sur lui mais bien trop rapide il me rua de coup et les quelques que j'arrivais à lui rendre le faisais sourire davantage, pourquoi ne nous tuer-il pas ? Ce dingue cracha du sang à un de mes coups et rigola encore plus. Je continuais de me battre tandis qu'Elena hurlait à quelqu'un de la lâcher probablement Caroline. Je ne sais ce qui me poussait à cela, ma peur de la voire de faire blesser ou mon orgueil personnel - sans doute un peu des deux - mais je ne m'arrêterai pas avant qu'il ne m'est tué. Hélasse, il me lança contre le mur près de mon frère, et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Elena crier et je perdis connaissance, ma tête avait tapé beaucoup trop fort contre le mur. J'avais si peur pour elle, devinant facilement qu'elle s'était défait de l'emprise de son amie.

* * *

**P********DV Klau********s**

- Stop Stop Stop ! Ça suffit laisse la ! Hurla une voie délicate et sensuelle brisée par de tranchants tourments intérieurs.

Je tournais le visage vers la femme la plus belle qui puisse exister. Je laissais alors tomber le corps de son amie presque inerte au sol, je l'avais presque vidé de son sang. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que ses beaux vêtements étaient maculés d'un liquide rouge qui régnait fortement dans cette pièce. Même dans la pire des circonstances, je la trouvais magnifiquement élégante. Son regard était terne et triste, bien trop affoler pour pleurer. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir détruite. Elle se leva et regarda le corps de ses amis. Encore une fois, je lui avais fait mal. Ne pensant qu'a ma petite personne.

- Tu les as tués ?... Murmura-t-elle d'un son presque inaudible.  
- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

Elle releva ses yeux outre mer vers moi, d'un regard entre la gratitude et le dégoût. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un véritable con. Ses superbes prunelles bleues descendirent sur chacun de ses proches, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur Elena qui suffoquait encore, puis sur Bonnie et Tyler.

- Aucun d'eux n'est mort. Pas même ta petite sorcière et Tyler, ils vont tous se réveiller.

Elle releva enfin la tête, une souffrance absolue se lisait sur son visage. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement tandis qu'elle continuait de me fixer droit dans les yeux. J'étais encore quelques centimètres d'elle, et pourtant je pouvais sentir ma respiration devenir plus forte. Cette femme là me rendait fou. Cela faisait presque un millénaire que je n'avais pas connu cela, un tel sentiment d'amour, une telle émotion, une telle faille dans ma carapace. Je levais la main pour caresser son tendre visage en lui murmura "sweety..." avec tendresse, comme si cela pouvait effacer toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vue. Mais elle l'attrapa avec force avant même que mes doigts n'aient eu le temps de frôler sa délicate peau.

- Je te déteste.

Ce fut les seuls mots que je lui laissais prononcer avant de disparaître. Ces trois mots avaient déjà été assez destructeurs. Je me haïssais moi-même. Pas de ce que j'avais fait, non. Je me haïssais de laisser une femme à nouveau me détruire, alors que j'étais la créature la plus forte que cette terre n'est pas connue.


	36. Chapter 35

**P****DV Carolin****e**

En un coup de vent démentiel, il disparut, alors qu'au même moment, le corps de Tyler se réanima, prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, comme un plongeur qui remontait à la surface après une longue apnée. Il tenta alors de se relever.

- Tyler ! M'écriais-je en lui sautant au coup.

Ses bras chauds m'accueillir immédiatement. Il me serra si fort que je crus que mes os allait se briser mais c'était tellement réconfortant. Ses mains serrées contre ma taille, passèrent dans mes cheveux sous ma nuque et la caressait tendrement.

- Tout va bien, je suis là... Je suis là bébé... Murmurait-il.  
- Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas toi... Pardonne moi chéri... Pleurnichais-je

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû me battre, je voyais tout, mais je ne contrôlais rien, c'était un véritable enfer...

Il desserra un peu notre emprise mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher, de chaudes larmes de joie coulait sur mes joues. Étant plus fort que moi, il réussit à se libérer pour m'embrasser passionnément. Plus fort encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Des toussotements se firent entendrent, nous nous lâchâmes quelques secondes pour voir les autres se relevées et même Bonnie. Elena et moi nous précipitâmes sur elle pour la serrer si fort dans nos bras qu'elle lâcha échapper un cri de douleur.- Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu le sais ça ! S'écria Elena à son encontre, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**P********DV Elen********a**

Après avoir longuement serrer Bonnie dans mes bras, ce fut dans ceux de Damon qui je trouvais refuge. Bonnie prétexta vouloir quitter cette maison, et vouloir rester seule, alors nous la déposâmes chez elle, mais j'avais aux préalables reçu un message de Jérémy qui m'avait averti qu'il passerait la voir. Arriver au manoir, tout semblait calme. Stefan et Katherine n'étaient surement pas encore rentrés. Damon ne me lâchait plus d'un pouce mais je fus la première à me rendre dans la salle de bain, où je retirais mes vêtements tachés de sang. Il se plaça derrière moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras chauds et rassurants. Je me retournais vers lui, et l'enlaçai à mon tour, j'avais eu si peur pour lui. Je me reculai un instant et constatai son visage était couvert de sang, le sien, celui qu'il avait perdu en se battant avec Klaus... Pour moi...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il aurait pu te tuer Damon...  
- Je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais te laisser...

Un souvenir délicat entra dans mon esprit, je lui souris tristement.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Damon, je ne veux pas risquer à chaque secondes de mon existence de devoir un jour envisager de vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Je pris son visage contusionner entre mes mains afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec ma peau gelée. Déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps. "Je veillerais éternellement sur toi, je serais toujours à tes côtés, je te le promets" chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers effrénés. Je le serrai si fort contre moi. Nous traverserons ça. Nous l'avons toujours traversés. Nous le traverserons toujours Nous trouverons le moyen de faire disparaître Klaus. Ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

**P****DV******** Katerin********a **

J'étais rentré seule. Je ne comprenais toujours pas mon geste. J'avais mis ma vie en danger pour une sorcière... Pour Elena et ses amis. Soit j'étais vraiment stupide, soit... Non je ne pouvais l'admettre. Personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait réussi à me faire repenser à cette douloureuse nuit où on m'avait retiré froidement mon bébé.  
J'avais franchement cru que ma tête allait exploser, quand derrière moi j'entendis quelqu'un. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître à sa démarche sensuelle, l'homme que j'aime. Je me retournai tout de même.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Crois-tu franchement que tu avais assez de force contre Klaus ? Demandais-je encore agacée.

J'avais eu tellement peur pour lui, que c'était moi qui avais failli me faire tuer. Il s'avança vers moi et déposa sa main sur ma joue. Sa douceur infinie m'enleva toute colère. Je fixais long et fin doigts quelques secondes, tandis que je sentais son regard de braise brûler mes lèvres.

- Ça en valait la peine. Murmura-t-il.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta soudainement de toute logique, je n'avais pas fait ça pour Elena. J'avais fait ça pour lui. Il était la seule personne capable de faire commettre l'impardonnable. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches. Son parfum me submergea, sa tendresse me couvrit d'un voile léger d'amour infini.

* * *

**P********DV Bonni********e**

Je passais le pas de chez moi, portant une main à ma tête. J'étais vivante. J'avais sauvé Elena... Et j'étais vivante. J'avais visiblement plus de force que je ne le pensais. Je partis dans ma salle de bain et passai de l'eau sur mon visage... On frappa à la porte mais je n'étais d'humeur à voir personne. J'entendis tout de même la porte s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entré. Je retournais donc dans mon salon, faire la morale à celui qui était entré sans permission... Mais resta bloquée en découvrant Jérémy en plein milieu de la pièce.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venus voir comment tu allais...  
- Je vais bien... J'ai besoin de repos et...  
- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé... Me coupa-t-il

C'était impossible qu'Elena l'est prévenu, elle venait de me déposer. C'était donc un mort qui l'avait fait et je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre me dire à quel point Anna était mieux que moi.

- Tu diras à Anna que je vais bien, bonne nuit Jérémy.

Je fis demi-tours et m'apprêtais à partir me coucher. Pas ce soir, je ne le supporterai pas. Je l'aimais toujours. Et là où un sort n'avait pas réussi, lui y arriverai.

- Anna ? Mais je... C'est Alaric qui m'a prévenu.

Alaric ? Mais... Je sentis une main incroyablement douce saisir mon poignet et me retourner face à lui.

- Bonnie... Anna et moi c'est fini... Il n'y a que toi... Je...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. J'avais décidé de tout faire pour rendre cette soirée meilleure. Au risque qu'il ne me repousse, je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je l'avais tellement détesté de m'avoir fait mal et pourtant j'étais prête à tout pour le retrouver. Je me reculai et rouvris les yeux, il me souriait pleinement.

- Je me ferai pardonner... Chuchota-t-il avant de coller de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes en déposant sa main dernière ma nuque, collant mes lèvres un peu plus intensément contre les miennes.


	37. Épilogue

**P****DV Extern****e **

Alors que le jour devenait nuit ; que l'astre étincelant et chaleureux laissait place à son contraire, froide et mystérieuse ; que les loups se transformaient sous cette pleine lune symbole de charme et de romantisme, et que le sang froid se terraient chez eux ; l'amour remplissait bien des foyers. Parfois il y coulait de folles et torrides nuits d'amour pour fêter de chaudes retrouvailles, où une sauvage blonde s'unissait d'un amant brun qui la couvrait de baisers. Parfois encore on y distinguait deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, âme sœur se promettant de se protéger l'un l'autre jusqu'à la mort, jeunes et vieux vampires aux destins commun. On pouvait constater que dans ce même foyer, on y retrouvait deux autres âmes sœurs qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles dans une danse étouffante sous une couette chaude, se rappelant leur cabriole passés. Parfois dans un autre foyer non loin on y voyait une jeune sorcière en pleine insomnie qui regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait, dormir tendrement. "Tout est fini. Nous serons enfin tranquilles" Se disait-il tous, quoi qu'ils fassent. Mais cette certitude était-elle exacte ? Rien n'en est moins sûr. Et alors que la jolie brunette arpentait son salon pour augmenter le chauffage, le châle de sa grand-mère défunte sur les épaules, un courant d'air dernière elle, la fit frissonner. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner qu'elle sentait déjà une présence dans son dos. Un monstre. Un sale type inhumain. Comment avait-il pu rentrer dans sa maison sans autorisation ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la question qu'elle se posait actuellement. Une peur effroyable la prit lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration à son oreille. Alors que tous pensaient être tranquille, elle, elle savait que rien n'était terminé. Elle sursauta presque au chuchotement de cette vois suave et grave qui tinta à son oreille. Son ténor sombre résonna longtemps dans l'obscurité et dans sa tête encore meurtrie. Elle tendit l'oreille pour capter ses mots tranchants et terrifiants. "J'ai encore besoin de toi... Rien n'est fini."**  
**


End file.
